Who we are and all that we can be
by ThornyRose09
Summary: Recueil d'one-shot sur Descendants, principalement de l'amitié et du fluff, avec une touche de drame de temps en temps. Beaucoup de Mal et Evie !
1. Présentation

Bonjour à tous !

Je ne sais pas s'il y a une grande communauté francophone dans ce fandom, mais je viens agrandir un peu la quantité de fanfics en français avec ce que j'espère être un recueil d'one-shot bien garni.

Il s'agira principalement de courts one-shot de moins de 2000 mots, centrés sur l'amitié entre Mal, Jay, Evie et Carlos. J'avoue avoir un faible pour Mal et Evie, que ce soit en couple ou en amies, donc ce sera beaucoup elles deux et un peu moins les garçons. Vérifiez les titres de chaque OS pour savoir de quels personnages il parle, et sentez-vous libre de ne lire que ce que vous appréciez ^^

J'en profite pour vous dire que vous pouvez me retrouver sur Tumblr avec des drabble (mais je les ajouterai sans doute à ce recueil) sur le compte leroyaumedesmots et vous pouvez y faire des requêtes mais je ne promets pas de les honorer, je ne les prendrai que si elles m'inspirent. Je suis aussi sur AO3 sous le pseudo Little_T.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si vous aimez, j'adorerai faire la connaissance de fans francophones !


	2. Bombe à retardement (M, J, E et C)

**Bombe à retardement**

Magie / Amitié

Mal, Jay, Evie et Carlos

* * *

Les yeux de Mal avaient toujours brillé. C'était un phénomène que tous les habitants de l'île connaissaient, et redoutaient.

Ils le craignaient parce que ce vert étincelant et absolument pas naturel était la preuve que Mal, tout comme sa mère, possédait une magie suffisamment puissante pour qu'une partie parvienne à franchir le champ de force qui entourait l'île. Personne d'autre sur l'île n'était capable d'un tel exploit, et cela suffisait largement à faire de Maléfique et de sa fille une menace potentielle, dont il fallait se méfier en permanence.

Mais surtout, les habitants de l'île redoutaient l'apparition du vert flamboyant car il n'apparaissait que lorsque l'adolescente était de très mauvaise humeur, vraiment contrariée ou que quelqu'un remettait en doute sa position dominante. Il précédait donc toujours un combat particulièrement féroce, la mise en œuvre d'un plan malveillant ou, pour les plus téméraires, le cruel rappel de qui faisait la loi sur ce territoire.

Oui, les yeux de Mal avait déjà l'habitude de briller sur l'île de l'Oubli, et ils étaient alors l'un de ses plus grands atouts, menaçants, incontrôlables et annonciateurs d'une cruauté sans pitié.

Mais sur Auradon, c'était différent. La magie n'y était pas bridée, et celle de Mal put enfin se révéler entièrement, puissante, excitante et presque illimitée.

Mal n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation de toute son existence, et personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui apprendre à contrôler cette puissance magique qui coulait dans ses veines.

Sur Auradon, lorsque les yeux de Mal s'illuminaient, c'était pour annoncer une explosion de magie sur laquelle elle n'avait aucune emprise, aux conséquences toujours aléatoires et imprévisibles.

L'étincelle verte dans son regard était devenue une menace pour chaque être vivant se trouvant aux alentours mais aussi et surtout pour Mal elle-même, qui avait choisi de faire le bien et qui se retrouvait prise au piège de ses émotions et de sa magie, provoquant des catastrophes en série.

La plupart du temps, il s'agissait d'incidents mineurs, comme une chaise qui s'effondrait brusquement sous un élève ou un professeur, une fontaine à eau qui explosait au milieu d'un couloir ou encore une porte de casier qui s'ouvrait violemment, cognant le visage ou le crâne d'un pauvre malheureux. Par chance, personne n'avait encore fait le lien entre ces incidents et la présence de Mal dans la pièce, qui se hâtait toujours de détourner la tête ou de fermer les yeux pour dissimuler le vert qui irradiait de ses pupilles.

Elle savait que si quelqu'un découvrait sa puissance magique, si quelqu'un ne faisait que soupçonner l'existence d'un tel pouvoir en la possession d'une enfant de vilain, tout ce qu'elle et ses amis avaient commencé à construire serait réduit à néant.

En choisissant de rester sur Auradon, en défiant sa mère et en acceptant de devenir quelqu'un de bien, Mal, Jay, Evie et Carlos étaient devenus les porte-paroles de l'île. Les uniques représentants de la cause de tous les autres enfants restés là-bas. Ils savaient que le moindre de leurs actes étaient surveillé et jugé, et que le moindre écart de comportement pouvait tout faire basculer et briser tout espoir pour ces milliers d'enfants affamés et maltraités.

Les quatre adolescents étaient devenus, sans vraiment le vouloir, responsables du destin de tous ces enfants. Alors ils faisaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils se comportaient bien, ne répondaient pas aux provocations, souriaient face aux reproches ou baissaient la tête de honte.

Faire profil bas, ne pas attirer l'attention et garder la possibilité de plaider la cause de tous ces innocents ignorés par l'entièreté du royaume, c'était leur unique mission.

Mission qui était lourdement compromise quand le buffet prenait feu brusquement lors de rencontres officielles avec les dirigeants. Ou lorsqu'un fil électrique prenait vie pour tenter d'étrangler la personne qui se trouvait juste à côté. Ou lorsque les uniformes des cheerleaders entraient en auto combustion en plein milieu d'un spectacle. Ou même lorsqu'un prince un peu trop prétentieux se transformait en coq après avoir trop paradé.

Tous ces évènements avaient été provoqués par Mal, de manière involontaire, et elle savait que si n'importe qui réalisait qu'elle en était la cause directe, elle serait aussitôt placée sous haute-surveillance, sa magie lui serait retirée et peut-être même serait-elle renvoyée sur l'île.

Elle savait aussi que si cela n'était pas encore arrivé, c'était uniquement grâce à Jay, Evie et Carlos.

Grâce à leur capacité à tous les trois de réagir en un instant, de créer des distractions, d'inventer des excuses ou encore de cacher un coq dans leur chambre pendant deux jours jusqu'à trouver comment inverser le sort.

Ils étaient ses partenaires de crime. Ses complices. Ses alliés. Ses amis.

Ils avaient été à ses côtés sur l'île, et ils le restaient sur Auradon.

Ils étaient les seuls au courant, pour ses yeux et pour sa magie. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir que la moindre lueur dans son regard était comme le tic tac d'une bombe, avertissant d'une explosion à venir.

En cours d'histoire, lorsque leur professeur revenait sur la création de l'île, exposant tous les avantages de cette décision, sans même effleurer toutes les horreurs que cela avait entraînés, les centaines d'enfants livrés à eux-mêmes, les conditions de vie horribles et inhumaines, Carlos glissait sa main dans celle de Mal, et la serrait fort, très fort. Pour lui signaler qu'il était là, qu'ils étaient là, et qu'ils n'oubliaient pas. Que ce n'était qu'un cours stupide avec un professeur stupide, et que ça ne valait pas la peine de perdre le contrôle et de gâcher leur seule chance de, justement, réécrire l'histoire. Alors Mal fermait les yeux et serrait fort sa main en retour jusqu'à ce que l'irradiation dans ses yeux s'apaise.

Pendant les repas, lorsqu'un groupe d'élèves passait près de leur table et que les remarques mesquines se faisaient entendre, à peine dissimulées, Evie s'arrangeait toujours pour capter le regard de Mal et lui parler de l'un ou l'autre de ses projets en cours, pépiant joyeusement et couvrant les voix des autres. Mal se noyait autant dans son flot de parole que dans le pétillement de ses yeux et honnêtement, dans ces moments, rien d'autre n'existait que le regard brillant et excité d'Evie.

Certains jours, quand il y avait simplement trop de ressentiment, trop de rage, trop de frustration, Jay attrapait Mal par le bras, sans un mot, et l'entraînait hors de l'enceinte de l'école. Une fois loin, dans la nature, juste à deux, il lui proposait de courir à travers champs, de lancer des balles à pleine puissance, sans se soucier des dégâts qu'elles pouvaient provoquer ou même de se battre avec lui. Se dépenser, se défouler, évacuer ce trop-plein d'énergie, quelle qu'en soit la manière.

Ils avaient appris à repérer chaque changement d'attitude, de position, de respiration. Ils savaient toujours quoi faire, quoi dire pour l'aider à calmer, pour détourner son attention, pour la consoler. Et quand ils n'y parvenaient pas, ils restaient malgré tout pour réparer les dégâts, endosser la responsabilité, cacher la vérité.

Ils connaissaient Mal mieux que quiconque, peut-être mieux qu'elle. Sa mère aurait dit que ça la rendait faible, fragile, vulnérable. Mal savait maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas.

Sa magie était une bombe à retardement, prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Et Jay, Evie et Carlos étaient les seuls à savoir la désamorcer.

Cela faisait d'eux sa plus grande force.


	3. Magie (Mal et Evie)

Angst / Magie / Amitié

Mal et Evie

* * *

Comment était-ce arrivé ?

Mal était incapable de le dire. Elle n'arrivait pas à replacer les événements dans le bon ordre, à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, comment ou pourquoi.

Elle se souvenait être assise par terre, avec Evie.

Elle se rappelait leurs paumes unies, leurs rires, leur curiosité et ce frisson d'excitation à faire quelque chose d'interdit, en secret. Elle pouvait presque encore ressentir la joie et la fierté quand un de leurs sortilèges fonctionnait.

Tout ça, elle pouvait s'en rappeler.

C'était après que ça devenait flou.

Mal arrivait vaguement à se souvenir de la sensation qui s'était emparée d'elle, quand elle avait senti sa magie déborder. L'étonnement. La chaleur. La puissance. Et puis brusquement la panique, quand Evie s'était mise à trembler, hurlant de douleur, avant de perdre connaissance sur le sol de leur chambre.

Mal pouvait encore entendre les cris résonner dans sa tête, mais elle ne savait pas à qui ils appartenaient. Était-ce ceux d'Evie ? Les siens ? Ceux des filles dans le couloir, lorsqu'elle s'y était précipitée pour chercher de l'aide ? Avait-elle été chercher de l'aide au moins ? Elle ne s'en rappelait pas, mais elle avait dû le faire, pour que tous ces gens soient là, se bousculant à la porte de leur chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

En dehors de ces échos d'hurlements, elle n'entendait rien. C'était comme si le monde autour d'elle s'était tu, devenant totalement silencieux. Une part encore rationnelle de son esprit savait que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle voyait du mouvement, que leurs bouches remuaient et que donc, forcément, ils devaient émettre du bruit. Mais elle ne l'entendait, c'était comme si elle était coupée de leur réalité, les regardant de loin, fonctionnant au ralenti alors qu'eux, Jay, Carlos, Marraine la Bonne Fée et même Jane s'agitaient pour essayer d'aider.

Mal, elle, était inutile. Incapable de réfléchir correctement, incapable de recoller les morceaux des événements, incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé et donc incapable d'aider. Elle était paralysée au milieu de l'agitation, ses yeux posés sur le corps d'Evie qui n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie depuis bien trop longtemps.

Est-ce qu'elle respirait encore ? Mal ne le savait pas. Elle avait des flashs dans son esprit, se revoyant serrer Evie contre elle, crier son nom, chercher son pouls, écouter sa respiration, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler du résultat, de la réponse qu'elle avait obtenue.

Pourtant, tout cela s'était passé quelques minutes avant seulement, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se rappeler, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre, et pourquoi Evie ne se réveillait-elle pas ?

— Mal !

Mal reconnecta violemment avec la réalité lorsque la main de Jay secoua son épaule. Le regard sombre du garçon la fixait avec inquiétude, indiquant qu'il l'avait appelée plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réaction. Mal cligna des yeux alors que le brouhaha de la pièce lui parvenait finalement.

— Jay ? réussit-elle à prononcer dans un murmure confus, sa propre voix résonnant bizarrement à ses oreilles.

— Marraine la Bonne Fée a besoin de toi, lui dit-il avec douceur, comme s'il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Si, cette fois, Mal entendit bien ce qu'il disait, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour en déchiffrer le sens. L'air un peu hagard, elle tourna la tête vers le lit d'Evie, où celle-ci avait été soigneusement allongée, le bleu de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux se mélangeant harmonieusement à celui de ses draps. A ses côtés se trouvaient Carlos, qui lui soutenait délicatement la tête, le mouvement de ses lèvres indiquant qu'il parlait à quelqu'un, peut-être même directement à Evie. A côté d'eux du lit se trouvait Jane, qui semblait paniquée et dépassée par la situation ainsi que Marraine la Bonne Fée, qui dégageait un calme et une autorité incroyable.

Presque par automatisme, Mal tenta d'avancer vers eux, trébucha, et fut rattrapée par Jay qui la regardait toujours soucieusement.

— Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi pâle.

Mal dégagea son bras, ignora sa question et reprit sa route, les yeux rivés sur le lit d'Evie. Elle avait l'impression de se déplacer au ralenti, comme si l'environnement autour d'elle n'était plus qu'une énorme bouillie dans laquelle elle devait patauger. Ses jambes semblaient en coton, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient des chuchotements qui lui parvenaient du couloir, où de nombreux doigts étaient pointés sur elle, curieux et accusateurs.

C'était sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe ce qui s'était passé, peu importe le déroulement des évènements, ce qui était arrivé à Evie était sa faute. C'était la seule explication. Mal était quelqu'un de mauvais, elle avait été mise au monde pour le détruire, évidemment que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ses amis seraient blessés à cause d'elle.

— Je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant finalement à la hauteur du lit d'Evie, s'adressant à tout le monde et à personne à la fois.

Trois regards surpris se posèrent sur elle et elle se maudit pour la sensation de brûlure dans ses yeux, pour les larmes qui coulaient déjà sur ses joues, pour son égoïsme d'attirer ainsi l'attention sur elle.

— Oh ma pauvre enfant, murmura Marraine la Bonne Fée en se mettant debout, enserrant Mal sans hésiter et l'étreignant avec douceur. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'était de toute évidence un accident.

Mal la repoussa presque aussitôt, refusant de recevoir de la tendresse et du réconfort dans une telle situation. Elle était mauvaise, et dangereuse, ne pouvait-elle pas le voir ? Si elle avait compris ça plus tôt, si elle l'avait renvoyé sur l'île au lieu de la garder ici, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

La colère et le dégoût emplirent Mal, noyant sa culpabilité et lui permettant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Ces sentiments, elle les connaissait. Ils l'avaient accompagnée toute sa vie et, étrangement, elle parvint à puiser de l'énergie en eux. D'un geste calme, elle épongea son visage avec sa manche et leva les yeux vers la directrice de l'école.

— Vous avez besoin de moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion, reprenant les mots que Jay avait utilisé.

Il y eut un éclair d'hésitation dans le regard de la Bonne Fée, comme si elle allait changer d'avis, mais un coup d'œil à Evie, immobile et inconsciente, suffit à l'effacer.

— Oui, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton décidé. Je sais que c'est une requête étrange, mais j'ai besoin que tu me prêtes ta magie. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer en détails ce qu'il est arrivé à Evie pour le moment, c'est bien trop compliqué, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas de ta faute, et que c'est réversible. Mais sans ma baguette, je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire pour le faire, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de toi, Mal. Tu as un stock de magie incroyable, presque illimité et encore pur car tu n'as fait qu'effleurer la surface jusqu'à présent. Si tu acceptes de me laisser utiliser une partie de ce pouvoir, je pourrais ranimer Evie, et ce sera comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Mal eut l'impression d'être assommée par ce flot de paroles soudain et se retrouva incapable de les assimiler. Heureusement, son esprit capta le message principal. Si elle laissait Marraine la Bonne Fée prendre sa magie, cela aiderait Evie. Elle n'avait besoin de savoir absolument rien de plus. Aider Evie était l'unique objectif.

— Faites-le, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

— Très bien. Assieds-toi à côté d'Evie, et prends ma main.

Mal obtempéra, s'installa sur le matelas en essayant de prendre le moins de place possible pour ne pas envahir l'espace vital d'Evie. Elle serait sans doute en colère contre elle en se réveillant, et Mal ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente agressée.

— Je ne sais pas exactement de quelle quantité de magie je vais avoir besoin, et ça risque de t'affaiblir un peu, d'accord ?

Mal acquiesça. Elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa magie, ou de son énergie. Elle avait juste besoin d'Evie.

— Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin.

Mal réalisa vaguement que Carlos et Jane s'étaient éloignés alors que Marraine la Bonne Fée lui adressait un sourire, pressant doucement sa main. Il y eut un instant où rien ne se passa, puis Mal le sentit à nouveau. Ce fourmillement sous sa peau. La chaleur qui se répandait en elle, et la puissance. Cette puissance destructrice que tant de monde craignait.

Mais cette fois, plutôt que de grandir et s'intensifier, la magie se mit à lui échapper. C'était une sensation étrange, elle pouvait littéralement la sentir couler dans ses veines, se précipiter dans sa main, atteindre le bout de ses doigts et quitter son corps pour se réfugier dans la paume de Marraine la Bonne Fée.

Les mains de celles-ci commencèrent doucement à scintiller, d'une lumière douce et bienveillante. Mal se mit à fixer cette lueur, captivée par la manière dont elle se développait, irradiant doucement la pièce. Elle fut incapable de dire combien de temps cela prit avant qu'elle n'atteigne la taille d'une orange, c'était comme si le temps se disloquait, ne laissant que la sensation de sa magie qui lui échappait et la chaleur qui irradiait de cette boule lumineuse.

Tout le reste était devenu flou, impalpable, lointain. Même son propre corps semblait être à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, inatteignable, comme si elle perdait l'emprise qu'elle avait dessus. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se le réapproprier, il se mettait à peser si lourd qu'elle renonçait, préférant se laisser bercer par la douce lumière devant elle.

Puis soudainement, le picotement à l'extrémité de ses doigts s'interrompit et elle réintégra son corps avec une violence inattendue, se prenant de plein fouet la fatigue, la faiblesse et la lourdeur.

— Je pense que cela sera suffisant.

La voix de la Bonne Fée était étrange, distante, et Mal eut des difficultés à fixer son regard sur elle, se concentrant pour la voir se lever, la boule de magie toujours dans le creux de ses mains, et se pencher sur Evie.

Luttant contre ses paupières qui se fermaient sans son accord, Mal regarda la manière dont la lumière se fractionna, s'étalant en longs rubans brillants qui enveloppèrent le corps d'Evie avec douceur. Quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, elle avait conscience que son cœur battait bien trop fort, exprimant toute sa peur et son appréhension alors que, peu à peu, les bandes magiques s'évaporaient dans l'air ambiant. A l'inverse, comme pour s'opposer à la lumière qui s'atténuait, les joues d'Evie se colorèrent à nouveau et, avant même que Mal ne puisse le réaliser, sa meilleure amie ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, regardant autour d'elle d'un air perdu.

Mal savait qu'elle serait probablement en colère. Elle voulait à tout prix lui laisser son espace, qu'elle ne se sente pas agressée, la laisser respirer. Elle était prête à accepter ses reproches, sa rancœur, son rejet. Mal voulait sincèrement laisser Evie en paix, lui laisser la liberté de ne plus jamais lui adresser le moindre regard ou le moindre sourire.

C'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fit.

A l'instant où les yeux d'Evie se posèrent sur elle, interrogateurs, Mal se jeta sur elle et l'étreignit comme jamais elle n'avait étreint personne, laissant le soulagement, la joie et le bonheur l'envahirent un bref instant, juste avant que la fatigue ne l'emporte, et que ce soit à son tour de perdre connaissance dans les bras d'Evie.


	4. Migraine (Mal et Evie)

Amitié / Hurt/Comfort

Mal et Evie

* * *

Evie sortit du bureau du médecin de l'école la gorge serrée, les yeux fixant un point droit devant elle, ses jambes prenant mécaniquement la direction des dortoirs. Mal, qui avait patienté dans le couloir le temps de sa consultation, feuilletant moqueusement un magazine idiot sur les dernières tendances princières du royaume, bondit hors de son siège en captant une silhouette bleue du coin de l'œil et la rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

— E ? appela Mal, un peu déconcertée qu'elle parte ainsi sans elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

— Tout va bien, répondit sèchement Evie sans cesser de marcher.

— Tu es sûre ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

La curiosité de Mal commença à se transformer en inquiétude alors qu'elle tentait de maintenir la même allure que son amie, tentant en vain de capter son regard. Par chance, les couloirs de l'école étaient déserts à cette heure-ci puisque tout le monde était en classe Evie avait obtenu une autorisation exceptionnelle de rater les cours pour voir le médecin et Mal avait tenu à l'accompagner, et elle n'avait besoin de l'autorisation de personne pour ça.

— Parfaitement bien. Il n'y a aucun problème, et il m'a donné une boîte d'anti-douleurs pour la nuit.

Mal plissa les yeux, reconnaissant le ton glacial et détaché qu'Evie utilisait si souvent sur l'île pour prétendre que les choses ne l'atteignaient pas.

— Okay stop, décréta Mal en saisissant le bras de son amie, la forçant à arrêter sa marche effrénée. Des anti-douleurs ? Simplement ? Tu en as déjà vidé des boîtes entières et ça n'a eu aucun effet !

Evie répondit d'un haussement d'épaules, le regard fuyant et le corps visiblement tendu, comme si elle se retenait de s'enfuir loin de Mal et de ses questions.

— E, regarde-moi.

Le ton de Mal était ferme et sans appel, et Evie tourna lentement son regard vers elle, dévoilant ses yeux bruns remplis d'amertume et de souffrances. Mal sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son expression, se sentant impuissante face au mal qu'Auradon pouvait faire à ses amis.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, la colère grondant déjà dans sa voix alors qu'Evie secouait tristement la tête.

— Ce n'est rien M. Pas besoin de créer un scandale pour ça.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? répéta Mal, plus lentement mais plus autoritairement aussi.

Evie soupira, résignée, et ferma les yeux en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt.

— Il m'a dit que je n'avais rien du tout, raconta-t-elle à voix basse. Il ne m'a même pas auscultée, à vrai dire. Il m'a juste posé des questions, et a fini par m'accuser de mentir, de chercher un prétexte pour rater les cours, pour être dispensée ou pour avoir un horaire moins charger. Parce que, tu sais, je suis une fille de méchante, je suis forcément une menteuse et une tricheuse.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient remplis de larmes. Elle les posa sur Mal, se sentant lamentable et pathétique, presque prête à subir le même jugement. Menteuse et tricheuse. Ces mots accompagnaient tellement souvent son prénom depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Auradon que, parfois, elle se demandait si ça n'était pas la vérité. Mais l'expression de Mal n'avait rien d'accusateur ou d'exaspéré. Elle était froide, d'une rage glaciale et abyssale, ses lèvres s'étant rétractées en une fine ligne de colère alors que ses yeux luisaient d'un vert menaçant.

— Il ne t'a même pas auscultée ? prononça-t-elle d'une voix dangereuse.

Evie acquiesça doucement, incapable de dire quoique ce soit de plus.

— Je vais le tuer.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Mal fit volte-face, prête à retourner jusqu'au bureau du médecin pour lui dire sa façon de penser et - très probablement - l'égorger avec son stéthoscope.

Cette fois, ce fut Evie qui la stoppa nette en lui attrapant le poignet.

— Mal, non.

— Il le mérite ! s'exclama Mal avec colère. C'est son boulot de t'aider et de te soigner ! Si c'est un abruti complètement incompétent, il ne mérite rien d'autre que la mort. Et je peux lui offrir ça, avec quelques instants de souffrance en bonus.

Ses yeux étaient toujours d'un vert incandescent, témoignant de son état d'instabilité et du risque qu'un événement magique indésiré se déclenche d'un instant à l'autre.

— Mal, appela Evie d'une voix ferme, oubliant un instant sa propre peine pour se concentrer sur les besoins de son amie. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Il ne mérite pas que tu perdes ton temps avec lui et...

Sa voix se brisa légèrement, mais elle garda contenance en prenant les mains de Mal dans les siennes, continuant à la fixer droit dans les yeux pour capter son attention.

— Je vais bien, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ou de son diagnostic, ça va probablement passer et il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter juste pour...

Les yeux de Mal flashèrent, le vert magique et rempli de colère s'effaçant pour laisser place à leur vert naturel, rempli d'inquiétude.

— Tu ne vas pas bien, E. Tu as ces migraines depuis des jours. Tu n'arrives plus à te concentrer en classe et même si tu essayes de le cacher, je sais que ça t'empêche de dormir. Je t'entends pleurer sur le sol de la salle de bain, quand tu as trop mal. Je te vois paniquer devant tes livres de cours quand tu n'es plus capable de lire ce qu'ils contiennent. Ce n'est pas normal, Evie. Tu as besoin d'aide, et cet enfoiré était supposé te l'apporter.

Evie baissa la tête, penaude. Elle pensait avoir mieux cacher la situation que ça.

— Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça, tu sais. Ils n'ont pas le droit de nier tes problèmes - nos problèmes - simplement parce qu'on vient de l'île de l'Oubli. Simplement parce que nos parents étaient des méchants. Tu n'es pas une menteuse, E. Et encore moins une tricheuse. Tu mérites qu'il fasse attention à toi comme à n'importe quel autre étudiant dans cette stupide école.

Les mains de Mal pressèrent gentiment celles d'Evie pour bien transmettre le message puis, en lâchant une, elle alla délicatement soulever son menton pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

— Je ne vais pas y retourner, assura Mal avec douceur. Mais en échange, tu dois me promettre que tu vas aller demander de l'aide à des personnes plus compétentes. Demande à Marraine la Bonne Fée, ou à Ben. Ils sauront quoi faire.

— Okay, prononça Evie dans un souffle. Je vais leur en parler, je te le promets.

— Tu dois apprendre à prendre soin de toi, E. Pas seulement superficiellement. Tu le mérites. Et tu dois te battre pour que les gens d'ici acceptent de le voir.

Evie lui sourit timidement.

— Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de me battre pour ça ? J'ai l'impression que tu es plus que disposée à le faire à ma place.

Mal sourit à son tour, d'un sourire fier et légèrement machiavélique.

— Toujours.


	5. Princesse (Jay et Evie)

Note : Ce petit one-shot faisait partie d'un projet basé sur l'idée 5 fois / 1 fois que je n'ai jamais terminé. Mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette partie, donc je vous la partage quand même !

* * *

Amitié / Hurt / Comfort

Jay et Evie

* * *

Ils avaient tous conscience qu'Evie n'allait pas bien ces derniers jours. Le changement était subtil, et sans doute qu'aucun des étudiants d'Auradon n'avait remarqué quoique ce soit de différent dans son comportement, mais ses amis, eux, le voyaient. C'était évident comme une tâche noire au milieu d'un arc-en-ciel.

Evie était moins enthousiaste, moins souriante, moins dynamique. Elle était toujours Evie, mais avec moins d'intensité. C'était comme si elle avait perdu son éclat, comme si la lumière qui la faisait d'ordinaire briller s'était éteinte.

Au début, aucun des trois n'avait soulevé le problème, parce que même Evie avait le droit d'avoir des jours moroses, et ils s'étaient dit que ça allait passer.

Mais ça ne passait pas. Au contraire, les choses empiraient, son absence de bonne humeur se transformant doucement en mauvaise humeur et petit à petit, plusieurs incidents commencèrent à attirer l'attention sur elle.

Mal avait tenté de lui parler, de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais Evie l'avait envoyée balader avec tellement de férocité que la fille de Maléfique en aurait été fière, si elle n'avait pas été aussi inquiète pour son amie.

Carlos aussi avait tenté sa chance, avec toute l'innocence et la gentillesse dont il était capable, mais s'était également fait remballé, bien que plus gentiment que ne l'avait été Mal. Même de mauvaise humeur, Evie était incapable d'être méchante avec lui.

Seul Jay n'avait pas essayé. Non pas parce qu'il n'était pas lui aussi inquiet pour leur amie, mais simplement parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre pour aider les gens qui n'allaient pas bien en discutant.

Il savait faire des blagues ou des pitreries pour redonner le sourire à quelqu'un de triste, il était capable d'attirer l'attention sur lui ou de détourner les conversations quand elles mettaient l'un de ses proches mal à l'aise, et il savait mieux que quiconque proposer un festin de nourriture pour rattraper une mauvaise journée. Mais discuter dans le but de savoir ce qui obscurcissait l'humeur d'un de ses amis ? Ce n'était définitivement pas son truc.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il aperçut Evie alors qu'il se rendait à son entraînement, assise sur un banc, seule et visiblement triste, il n'hésita pas une seconde et abandonna l'idée de faire du sport pour aujourd'hui, préférant aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Hey Princesse, quoi de neuf ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sans un sourire, n'essayant même pas de dissimuler le voile de contrariété qui assombrissait son visage.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il-te-plaît.

— Comme ça ? Princesse ?

Jay la regarda, stupéfait et perdu, alors qu'elle confirmait d'un léger hochement de tête.

— Mais je t'ai toujours appelée comme ça ! Et tu as toujours aimé ça.

— Et bien plus maintenant ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant. Je n'ai pas le droit de changer d'avis ?

— Bien sûr que si, mais...pourquoi ?

Elle plissa les yeux, sur le point de lancer une remarque acide et blessante, mais se ravisa et choisit d'ignorer la question, préférant détourner la tête.

— Evie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— Rien du tout.

Jay eut envie de lui prouver le contraire, en mettant en évidence tous les changements dans son comportement, toute cette morosité et cette méchanceté qui ne lui correspondaient pas du tout, mais il savait que c'était en procédant comme ça que Mal et Carlos s'étaient faits remballer, et choisit d'opter pour une autre stratégie.

— Okay, dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur celle de son amie qui sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à un contact physique de sa part, mais ne réagit pas outre-mesure. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais qu'on est là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, Carlos ou Mal. Comme tu préfères.

Elle ne répondit rien, fixant résolument un point sur l'horizon, mais il vit des larmes briller dans le coin de ses yeux. Au départ, il avait prévu de simplement lui dire ça, et puis de la laisser tranquille et de malgré tout aller à son entraînement, mais l'idée d'abandonner Evie, toute seule alors qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer lui était totalement impossible.

Il resta donc à côté d'elle, sans bouger, et sans commenter les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient désormais sur ses joues. Quelque part, il préférait ça. Une Evie agressive et en colère était déstabilisante et hors de la norme, alors qu'une Evie qui pleurait était beaucoup plus habituel, et donc gérable.

Au bout d'un long moment, dont aucun des deux n'aurait pu estimer la durée exacte, Evie finit par s'essuyer les joues à l'aide de sa manche et par se tourner vers Jay, les yeux rouges et tristes.

— Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

— Princesse ?

Elle acquiesça tout en laissant échapper un bruit à mi-chemin entre le sanglot et le reniflement.

— Parce que tu es notre princesse, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Et aussi parce que ça t'a toujours fait plaisir.

Le menton d'Evie se mit à trembler et elle secoua la tête alors que les larmes recommençaient à s'accumuler dans ses yeux.

— I-Ils o-ont r-rai-son, sanglota-t-elle piteusement. J-Je ne su-suis p-p-pas...u-une p-princesse.

Jay n'était pas doué pour discuter, et il était encore moins doué pour consoler quelqu'un qui pleurait. Mais il n'hésita pas un instant avant de tendre les bras et d'attirer son amie contre lui, lui caressant le dos alors qu'elle pleurait contre son torse.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se calma à nouveau et s'agrippa au maillot de sport, épongeant ses larmes dedans avant de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en relevant la tête, offrant un sourire timide à Jay.

Ce dernier était incapable de dire si elle s'excusait pour avoir pleuré, ou pour avoir utilisé ses vêtements comme mouchoirs. Mais ce n'était pas la question la plus importante à régler dans l'immédiat.

Les yeux plissés et menaçants, prêt à assassiner quiconque était à l'origine du chagrin d'Evie, il lui prit délicatement le menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Qui a raison ? Quelqu'un t'a dit que tu n'étais pas une princesse ? Quelqu'un t'a blessée, Evie ?

Le regard doux mais toujours empreint de tristesse, elle dégagea son visage de son emprise et prit sa main dans les siennes, lui souriant d'un air résigné.

— Tout le monde me le répète constamment ici, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de vous le cacher parce que je savais que ça vous mettrait en colère, mais dès que je fais quelque chose de bien, il y a toujours un étudiant d'Auradon qui m'accuse d'avoir triché, d'avoir menti, d'avoir manipulé, parce que ce n'est pas possible que moi je réussisse, parce qu'après tout je suis la fille de la méchante Reine, et je dois être aussi fourbe qu'elle, et toute aussi illusionnée sur mes capacités, sur mon apparence, sur mon statut.

Les poings de Jay se serrèrent de fureur mais la jeune fille secoua la tête.

— Ne sois pas en colère, je voulais éviter ça. Je ne veux pas que vous vous en mêliez. C'est mon combat, c'est à moi de leur prouver ma valeur. Et j'y arrive. Ça prend du temps mais il y a de plus en plus d'étudiants de mon côté, qui m'admirent, qui me demandent de l'aide, des vêtements ou des conseils.

— Mais leurs paroles te blessent.

— Oui. Parce que toute ma vie j'ai grandi en étant persuadée qu'un jour, un prince allait venir me chercher et m'emmener dans son royaume, et que je serais heureuse comme ça. Sauf que la vraie vie ne ressemble pas à ça, parce qu'ils ont raison, je ne suis pas une princesse, je n'aurais jamais de prince, et je devrais toujours me battre pour être heureuse. Et réaliser ça, l'accepter et vivre avec c'est...difficile.

Elle baissa la tête, reniflant doucement.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau avant que Jay ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. J'ai été horrible ces derniers jours, vous ne méritiez pas d'être traités comme ça. J'ai été tellement...odieuse, méprisante, froide et cassante. Surtout avec Mal. Je lui dois vraiment des excuses. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas.

Le rire de Jay lui fit relever la tête et elle le regarda avec confusion.

— Ne sois pas ridicule ! Mal peut être beaucoup plus désagréable que ce que tu ne l'as été, et avec de moins bonnes raisons. Bien sûr qu'elle ne t'en veut pas ! Aucun de nous ne t'en veut.

Alors que le regard d'Evie fuyait, visiblement pas convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire, Jay tendit la main pour attraper une des mèches de son amie et la placer délicatement derrière son oreille.

— Et Evie, même si tu en doutes parfois, tu es la fille la plus jolie, la plus élégante et la plus gracieuse que je connaisse. Tes bonnes manières sont irréprochables - un peu trop si tu veux mon avis. Et pourtant tu es tellement plus que toutes ces qualités physiques qui sont indéniables. Tu es douce, gentille, généreuse, toujours prête à aider les autres. Tu ne juges jamais personne à part toi-même, tu es intelligente, douée et talentueuse. Tu as des tonnes de défauts aussi, mais c'est ça qui te rend si exceptionnelle et c'est pour ça que tu es plus digne que n'importe quelle autre fille de ce pays d'être considérée comme une princesse.

Les joues rose de gène, les yeux brillants de plaisir et la poitrine tremblante de bonheur, Evie secoua la tête, incapable de retenir le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, et porta la main à sa bouche alors qu'une fois de plus, les larmes se mettaient à couler le long de ses joues.

— Et si personne ici n'est capable de le voir, tant pis pour eux. Parce que pour moi, pour nous trois même, tu seras toujours notre princesse.

Elle laissa échapper un rire à travers ses larmes et pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant avec tendresse et reconnaissance.

— Merci Jay.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, se mettant à genoux devant elle et lui attrapant la main pour y déposer un baiser.

— A votre service, Princesse.


	6. Cadeau (Malvie)

Romance / Fluff

Mal/Evie

* * *

— Tu te caches sous la couverture parce que tu rougis ?

Evie se tenait debout devant le lit de Mal, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire narquois mais malgré tout attendri sur les lèvres alors que la masse sous la couverture violette remuait d'indignation.

— Je suis la fille d'une des plus grandes méchantes de tous les temps, je ne rougis pas !

— Alors sors de là et déballe-le avec moi !

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça me met mal à l'aise et que ça me fait peut-être un peu rougir, répondit la voix étouffée de Mal.

Evie émit un petit rire. Même au travers de la couverture, elle devinait la moue boudeuse et contrariée que Mal affichait à chaque fois que ses émotions prenaient le dessus et se dévoilaient malgré elle.

— Il n'y a que toi et moi dans la pièce Mal ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je te verrai rougir !

Un marmonnement incompréhensible lui répondit et Evie leva les yeux au ciel.

— D'accord Mal. Reste cachée si tu veux, mais dis-moi au moins pourquoi j'ai droit à un cadeau de ta part.

Ses yeux quittèrent le lit de Mal pour se poser sur le sien, où un paquet bleu l'attendait, volontairement placé bien en évidence. Elle l'avait vu à l'instant où elle était rentrée dans la chambre, et elle avait à peine eu le temps de remercier Mal avec un grand sourire que cette dernière avait disparu sous sa couverture.

— C'est parce que ça fait exactement un an, grommela Mal sans sortir de son abri.

— Un an ?

Evie fronça les sourcils, confuse. Elle était habituellement celle des deux qui retenait les dates, et qui célébrait les anniversaires. Leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur premier rendez-vous, leur premier "je t'aime". Elle connaissait ces dates par cœur, et elle savait qu'aucune d'entre elles ne remontaient à un an.

— Tu l'as ouvert ?

— J'aimerais l'ouvrir avec toi, Mal, pas avec ta couverture.

— Ouvre-le.

Renonçant à lutter contre l'entêtement de sa petite amie, Evie soupira et alla chercher le petit paquet bleu. Puis, pour quand même l'ouvrir en sa compagnie, elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Mal, bousculant volontairement cette dernière pour lui exprimer son mécontentement. Elle ignora le grognement qu'elle obtint en réponse et passa délicatement ses doigts sous le papier d'emballage pour arracher le ruban adhésif.

Un instant plus tard, elle se retrouva avec une toile d'une trentaine de centimètres entre les mains, sur laquelle était peint un portrait d'elle.

— C'est magnifique Mal.

C'était vrai. Tout ce que Mal créait était magnifique. Mais cela ne l'éclairait pas sur ce qu'il s'était passé il y a un an. Fronçant les sourcils, elle étudia son portrait avec plus d'attention, cherchant des indices.

Elle nota des éléments surprenants, comme le fait que Mal ait choisi une salle de cours comme décor, ou la robe qu'elle portait sur la peinture, qui s'était déchirée quelques mois plus tôt et qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à ça après son raccommodage, mais rien de particulièrement éclairant.

— Mais je ne comprends toujours pas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu il y a un an ?

Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle craignait avoir raté un événement important. Et Mal qui ne réagissait pas depuis son abri en couverture commençait à la stresser.

— Mal.

La tête de cette dernière émergea finalement de sous la couverture, légèrement décoiffée mais visiblement résolue à assumer son geste d'affection.

— Toi, répondit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Evie.

— Moi ?

— J'ai peint ça il y a un an exactement. Tu avais fait un exposé en classe devant tout le monde, je ne me rappelle même pas du thème, mais je me souviens parfaitement de toi. Tu étais...magnifique. Tellement intelligente, confiante, passionnée. Tu étais l'incarnation même de l'assurance et de la beauté. Tu étais hypnotisante, Evie. Et je me souviens que c'est à ce moment précis, il y a exactement un an, que j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de toi.

Evie ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses doigts solidement fermés autour du cadeau alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans ceux de Mal. Dans sa tête et dans son cœur, les informations reçues et ses émotions se mélangeaient alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose à répondre qui puisse être à la hauteur de ce que Mal venait de dire.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps parce que, face à son silence, l'assurance de Mal s'évapora et ses joues se colorèrent du rouge le plus adorable qu'Evie ait pu voir de sa vie. Instantanément, la jeune fille aux cheveux violets enfouit son visage dans ses mains et secoua la tête, comme si ça avait le pouvoir de faire disparaître le sentiment de malaise qui montait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle mettait des mots sur ses émotions.

— Oh non Mal, ne te cache pas encore !

Lâchant le portrait sur le lit, Evie attrapa les poignets de Mal, la forçant à dégager son visage pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Ce cadeau est parfait Mal, merci beaucoup. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je l'aime et à quel point je t'aime.

— Vraiment ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est stupide et niais et que ça ressemble à ce que font tous ces couples dont on se moque habituellement ?

Le rire d'Evie retentit dans la pièce, doux et mélodieux, et Mal sourit timidement en réponse.

— Je ne trouve pas ça stupide du tout, assura-t-elle. Au contraire, je trouve ça adorable et...je suis juste heureuse de découvrir que ma petite amie peut être aussi mignonne et attentionnée.

Mal reconnut aussitôt le ton taquin, mais ça ne l'empêcha d'y répondre avec un regard noir.

— Je ne suis pas mignonne !

— Bien sûr que tu l'es, rétorqua Evie avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement. Et tu l'es encore plus quand tu rougis.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, les joues et les oreilles de Mal s'embrasèrent et cette fois, elle ne tenta même pas de le cacher, se contentant d'afficher une moue boudeuse alors que dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait d'amour et de bonheur.


	7. Cinéma (Malvie)

Note : Voici un one-shot très court écrit sans contexte ni but particulier, juste pour le plaisir d'écrire du fluff (et de faire rougir Mal)

* * *

Romance / Fluff

Mal/Evie

* * *

— Pourquoi il y a tant de monde ici ?

Mal croisa les bras tout en lançant un regard noir à la foule qui les entourait, visiblement mal à l'aise alors qu'elle faisait la queue avec Evie. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire compatissant, consciente qu'elle était peu habituée à se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

Il ne fallait pas côtoyer Mal depuis fort longtemps pour réaliser qu'elle n'aimait pas les gens et que ses compétences en relations sociales avoisinaient le zéro. Elle n'était à l'aise et ouverte qu'en très petits comités, entourée par ses amis proches, qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Et la situation actuelle était à mille lieux de ça, puisqu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce immense, encerclée par des centaines d'inconnus et prise au piège d'un brouhaha particulièrement oppressant.

— C'est vendredi soir et il y a une promo sur les places de cinéma. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tout le monde veuille en profiter, répondit doucement Evie.

Mal fronça les sourcils et se renfrogna un peu plus.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que _nous_ , nous sommes là ?

Evie laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

— C'était ton idée, tu te souviens ? lui rappela-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses yeux d'un brun caramel intense posé sur Mal.

Les sourcils de cette dernière se froncèrent encore plus, si c'était possible, et elle plissa le nez au souvenir. C'était effectivement son idée. La pire idée de sa vie. Rien sur terre ne justifiait de se mettre dans une situation pareille, de venir volontairement perdre son temps au milieu de la foule uniquement pour payer le droit de se faire enfermer dans une salle sombre, tout ça pour regarder un film stupide et inintéressant.

Absolument rien.

— On peut toujours partir si tu veux.

Rien, sauf une personne.

Le cœur de Mal rata un battement en voyant l'expression soucieuse sur le visage d'Evie et elle expira pour relâcher la pression, allant même jusqu'à sourire légèrement.

— Non, murmura-t-elle. Je veux être ici. Je veux partager ça avec toi.

— Tu es sûre ? Ça ne me dérange pas de continuer à regarder des films avec toi dans ton salon, il n'y pas besoin de forcément venir au cinéma.

Mal secoua la tête, déterminé à avoir le dernier mot.

— Tu mérites un vrai rendez-vous, E. On ne peut pas toujours rester enfermées chez moi parce que le reste du monde est stupide. Je veux t'offrir ça. Je veux t'emmener au cinéma, et au restaurant, et passer des bons moments avec toi, en public.

La manière dont le visage d'Evie s'illumina et l'expression de tendresse et d'adoration qui apparut dans son regard valaient honnêtement un milliard d'heures supplémentaires passées à attendre dans ce hall de cinéma bondé. Incapable de contenir son excitation et son plaisir, l'adolescente adressa un immense sourire à Mal et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Ce fut un baiser rapide et discret, qui dura moins d'une seconde. C'était loin d'être leur premier baiser - elles en avaient partagés des biens plus longs, et bien plus _intenses_ \- mais c'était la première fois qu'elles s'embrassaient en public, loin du confort et de la protection du salon de Mal, ou de la chambre d'Evie.

Mal resta figée de stupeur, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle était plus que consciente de la présence de tous ces inconnus autour d'elles. Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes qui avaient vu ce baiser, et qui pouvaient à présent voir les doigts d'Evie glissés dans les siens. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, elle sentit son visage tout entier se mettre à chauffer dans un mélange confus de bonheur, d'amour, de malaise, de gène et de fierté.

Une petite part d'elle souhaita se faire engloutir par le sol, pour disparaître et ne plus avoir l'impression d'être le centre de l'attention. Mais tout le reste de son corps et de son esprit ne changerait de place pour rien au monde, préférant rester ici, serrer ses doigts contre ceux d'Evie et écouter son rire qui résonnait à nouveau, merveilleux, doux et mélodieux. Avec tendresse, elle se pencha à nouveau vers Mal, mais plutôt que de prendre la direction de sa bouche, elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

— Tu es adorable quand tu rougis comme ça, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Le visage de Mal ne fit que s'embraser davantage.


	8. Sommeil (Mal et Evie)

**Réponse à Pouette** : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, que ce soit ici ou sur la Princesse des toilettes ! J'ai mis un moment à comprendre de quoi tu parlais en disant t'être abonnée mais j'ai fini par réaliser que c'était sur Tumblr. Tu l'as peut-être remarqué mais je suis assez dispersée et indécise sur où je préfère poster mes fics x) Tumblr était un test pas vraiment convainquant, donc je ne sais pas quand j'y posterai à nouveau, je vais essayer de tout rassembler ici (puisque c'est ici que j'ai le plus de retours et que c'est infiniment précieux et motivant ). Mais si ça t'arrange que je poste un petit message sur Tumblr à chaque fois que je publie quelque chose de nouveau ici, ça peut se faire ! Donc dis-moi si ça t'intéresse :) Pour une suite à la Princesse des toilettes, je suis désolée de briser tes espoirs mais ce n'est vraiment pas au programme. Par contre je bosse actuellement sur une fic Malvie à plusieurs chapitres et j'espère être prête pour vous partager au moins le premier d'ici février ;)

Je parle beaucoup trop... Je vais donc me taire et vous laisser lire cette petite fic toute simple :)

* * *

Fluff

Mal et Evie

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et la majorité des étudiants d'Auradon étaient profondément endormis lorsque la porte de la chambre de Mal et Evie s'ouvrit discrètement, brisant le calme et le silence environnant.

Installée dans son lit depuis un moment, un livre entre les mains, Mal ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête pour accueillir sa camarade de chambre.

— Tu rentres tard.

C'était plus une constatation qu'un reproche, mais ça n'empêcha pas Evie de grimacer alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce.

— Je sais. Cette réunion était interminable, expliqua-t-elle en retirant ses chaussures. J'espère que tu n'es pas restée réveillée pour m'attendre ?

— Bien sûr que non, répondit Mal d'une voix qui disait tout à fait le contraire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière. Depuis qu'Evie avait accepté d'assister à divers conseils, réunions, discussions officielles en compagnie de Ben pour défendre l'île de l'Oubli et tenter d'en améliorer la situation, Mal ne comptait plus les soirées passées en solitaire, incapable de s'endormir tant qu'elle n'avait pas la certitude absolue que son amie était rentrée et en sécurité.

— Je suis épuisée ! déclara Evie en retirant ses vêtements au milieu de la chambre sans la moindre once de pudeur. Je ne pense même pas avoir l'énergie de me doucher.

Mal haussa les épaules, accordant peu d'importance à la nécessité ou non de se doucher chaque soir, et tourna la page de son livre, se laissant à nouveau absorber par sa lecture. Elle eut à peine le temps de lire deux lignes supplémentaires qu'une masse glaciale se glissa sous sa couverture, juste à côté d'elle.

— Merde Evie ! sursauta Mal en repoussant son amie par réflexe. Tu es tellement froide !

Uniquement vêtue d'un shorty et d'un débardeur noir et bleu, Evie se blottit un peu plus contre elle, collant sa peau glacée à celle de Mal, bouillante et agréable.

— Il faisait froid dehors, se défendit-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux formé entre l'oreiller et la hanche de Mal. Et toi tu es toujours si chaude. Tu es comme mon radiateur personnel.

— Tu pourrais au moins prévenir avant de venir dans mon lit comme ça, grommela Mal.

— Tais-toi, j'essaye de me réchauffer.

Alors qu'Evie se collait un peu plus à elle, enroulant ses jambes autour des siennes et passant un bras par-dessus sa taille, Mal soupira, résignée. Elle ajusta la couverture pour s'assurer qu'elle couvre bien son amie et l'aide à conserver la chaleur. Celle-ci grogna de satisfaction, les yeux fermés et Mal retourna à sa lecture. Elle lut en silence, profitant de la présence de sa meilleure amie à ses côtés. Un rare moment de tranquillité qu'elles pouvaient partager comme avant, volé entre leurs nouvelles obligations ici à Auradon. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes sans un mouvement de la part d'Evie, elle brisa le silence d'une voix douce.

— E ?

— Mmmh ?

— Lève-toi et va dans ton lit pour t'endormir, tu seras mieux.

— Je ne m'endors pas, rétorqua la voix endormie d'Evie.

Mal roula des yeux face à ce mensonge éhonté mais ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

— Va dans ton lit, répéta-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus autoritaire.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu m'as manquée et que je veux passer ce moment avec toi, même si je dois lutter contre le sommeil. Je m'en irai quand tu iras dormir.

— C'est complètement stupide, la gronda gentiment Mal en la repoussant un peu. Va dormir.

Evie, mécontente, trouva suffisamment d'énergie pour lui gifler gentiment la cuisse.

— Arrête de bouger et de te plaindre. Je reste ici que ça te plaise ou pas.

— Tu es tellement butée parfois, grogna Mal en reprenant sa position initiale pour qu'Evie puisse à nouveau se rouler contre elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille, Mal décida de simplement terminer son chapitre en cours avant d'éteindre la lumière pour se coucher. Il commençait vraiment à être tard, et leur sommeil à toutes les deux risquaient d'en pâtir.

Pourtant, elle n'eut même pas le temps de parcourir deux pages que la voix ensommeillée et étouffée d'Evie s'éleva à nouveau dans la pièce.

— Hey, M ?

— Ouais ?

— Peut-être que je vais m'endormir dans ton lit finalement, murmura son amie dans un souffle si faible que Mal ne serait même pas étonnée qu'elle se soit effectivement endormie en terminant sa phrase.

— Bonne nuit Evie, répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire.


	9. Réconfort (Evie et Carlos)

Amitié / Hurt / Comfort

Evie & Carlos

* * *

Evie avait le sommeil profond. C'était une caractéristique rare sur l'île de l'Oubli, où les enfants étaient habitués depuis leur plus jeune âge à rester constamment sur leurs gardes, y compris quand ils dormaient.

Cette particularité était une conséquence – et l'un des seuls avantages – de l'isolation qu'elle et sa mère avaient subie pendant des années, obligées de vivre recluses dans un château où elles ne recevaient jamais la visite de personne et où, par conséquent, aucun danger particulier n'avait jamais menacé le sommeil de la jeune fille.

Encouragée par les nombreux discours de sa mère sur l'importance de bien dormir pour être belle, et par les récits de princes qui venaient réveiller leur princesse d'un simple baiser, Evie dormait donc chaque nuit d'un sommeil profond et paisible.

C'est pour cette raison que, lorsque quelqu'un s'introduit par sa fenêtre pour la première fois, elle n'entendit rien et resta endormie, inconsciente de la présence d'un intrus dans sa chambre.

A sa décharge, son invité nocturne était particulièrement agile et discret, et se déplaça dans la pièce sans un bruit jusqu'à atteindre son lit. Sans même l'effleurer, il posa les yeux sur Evie, l'observant en silence alors qu'elle continuait de dormir.

Au bout d'un long moment, il décida de s'asseoir par terre, et, sans cesser de la fixer, il calqua sa respiration sur celle d'Evie, calme et régulière, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Evie eut la surprise de découvrir Carlos adossé au mur qui se trouvait près de son lit, endormi.

— Carlos ? appela-t-elle à voix basse, confuse.

Le garçon se réveilla d'un bond, vif et alerte, prêt à se protéger de n'importe quelle menace potentielle. Le cœur d'Evie se serra en réalisant que même lorsqu'il dormait, Carlos était toujours sur ses gardes, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et opta plutôt pour un sourire accueillant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Carlos regarda autour de lui, légèrement déboussolé, puis posa les yeux sur elle, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur en réalisant où il était.

— Evie je suis désolé ! s'écria-t-il aussitôt en commençant à s'agiter. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir, je pensais être reparti bien avant que tu ne te réveilles, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu m'endormir parce que j'étais juste venu pour quelques minutes et, oh Evie, je suis tellement désolé de te m'être introduit dans ta chambre comme ça et...

Son agitation s'intensifiait avec son débit de paroles et très vite, il ressembla à un petit animal pris dans un piège dont il ne savait pas comment se sortir. Réalisant que sa panique n'allait rien faire d'autre que s'accroître, Evie repoussa ses couvertures et sauta hors de son lit pour se précipiter vers lui. Avec précaution mais fermeté, elle attrapa ses mains et les serra dans les siennes avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Hey, tout va bien, souffla-t-elle d'une voix calme. Tout va bien, alors calme-toi et respire.

Carlos ferma la bouche, ravalant le reste de son flot de paroles incohérentes, et posa sur elle ses grands yeux sombres remplis de culpabilité.

— Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, d'accord ? lui dit Evie avec une douceur infinie. Et je ne t'en veux pas, tu as le droit de venir dans ma chambre quand tu en as envie, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Elle vit clairement le soulagement s'installer sur son visage alors qu'il se mordillait les lèvres. L'envie de le serrer dans ses bras monta en elle, mais elle savait que cela ne fera que mettre Carlos mal à l'aise et raviver sa panique, alors elle se contenta de le tirer doucement en direction de son lit pour qu'ils s'y assoient tous les deux.

— Tu n'es pas fâchée ? murmura-t-il d'une voix incertaine alors qu'elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant, tenant toujours l'une de ses mains.

— Non. Je suis juste...déconcertée ? Pourquoi es-tu venu dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ?

Carlos cligna des yeux et la regarda presque avec surprise, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question. C'était pourtant évident non ? La douceur avec laquelle elle parlait, la tendresse dans son regard, la gentillesse et l'attention dans chacun de ses gestes… Le comportement d'Evie à son égard le déconcertait souvent parce qu'il ne le comprenait pas, mais faisait aussi naître cette étrange impression de chaleur à l'intérieur de lui. Lorsqu'elle était près de lui, il se sentait en sécurité.

C'était précisément ça qu'il était venu chercher.

Rougissant en réalisant à quel point c'était déplacé et ridicule, il détourna le regard.

— Carlos, insista-t-elle doucement.

— Ce n'était pas…malsain ou quoique ce soit, se justifia-t-il maladroitement alors que les doigts de sa main libre s'entortillaient autour d'un morceau du drap défait. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de rester…

— Je sais.

Cette réponse le surprit, et il leva les yeux vers Evie qui le contemplait avec ce regard si doux et bienveillant qu'absolument personne d'autre ne possédait sur l'île de l'Oubli, et Carlos sentit à nouveau cette étrange impression de bien-être se répandre en lui. Il _savait_ qu'il pouvait se confier à elle. Et plus encore, il avait _envie_ de se confier.

— J'avais besoin de compagnie, murmura-t-il en baissant à nouveau les yeux, incapable de la regarder en face. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je…je me suis dis que je pouvais juste passer te voir quelques minutes.

Quelque chose fondit dans le cœur d'Evie alors que lui adressait un sourire penaud.

— Je suis désolé, c'est stupide.

— Ça ne l'est pas, le contredit-elle en serrant doucement sa main. Tu es libre de venir ici à chaque fois que tu en as envie, ou besoin. De jour comme de nuit.

Carlos ne répondit rien. Mais le sourire toujours sur ses lèvres et la légère pression qu'Evie sentit en retour contre sa main était un merci plus que suffisant.

oOoOoOo

Carlos revint, évidemment. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois, et puis cela devint une habitude.

Au bout de quelques visites, Evie exprima sa contrariété de constamment le retrouver recroquevillé sur le sol froid et inconfortable, et laissa un oreiller et une couverture à son intention. Evidemment, Carlos ne comprit pas le message, et elle le sermonna gentiment lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il n'avait pas osé les utiliser, lui assurant que c'était pour lui et que non, ce n'était pas grave s'il les salissait ou les abîmait.

Ses visites n'étaient pas régulières. Il lui arrivait de venir deux ou trois fois de suite, et puis plus du tout pendant plusieurs jours. Evie ne savait jamais à l'avance, et lui non plus à vrai dire.

Et puis il y cette nuit. Une nuit habitée par de la peur et de la confusion tellement intenses que lorsqu'il se glissa dans la chambre de son amie, il ne put les retenir plus longtemps et se mit à pleurer pour évacuer sa détresse.

Ce furent ses sanglots étouffés qui réveillèrent Evie, et pour la première fois elle découvrit à quel point Carlos était perdu et terrifié lorsqu'il s'introduisait ainsi dans sa chambre.

Sans un mot, elle l'obligea à s'asseoir dans son lit et l'attira contre elle tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à le calmer, mais ses pleurs finirent par s'apaiser et il s'endormit dans ses bras.

Ce fut la première nuit que Carlos passa dans son lit, blotti contre elle comme un enfant terrifié en quête de réconfort.

Très vite, le garçon délaissa son emplacement par terre pour prendre l'habitude de se glisser auprès de son amie à chacune de ses visites nocturnes, quémandant câlins et consolation. La plupart du temps, Evie ne se réveillait même pas, se contentant de se déplacer dans son sommeil pour lui laisser de la place et l'étreindre par réflexe.

Ouvrir les yeux face à un visage constellé de tâches de rousseur ou le nez dans des boucles noires et blanches était devenu sa manière préférée de se réveiller.

oOoOoOo

Ces nuits passées tous les deux étaient leur secret. Un secret qu'ils dissimulaient soigneusement à leurs parents, mais aussi à leurs amis. Non pas parce qu'ils en avaient honte, mais simplement parce qu'ils aimaient que ces moments n'appartiennent qu'à eux, et que rien ni personne ne puisse les abîmer.

Mais lorsqu'ils partirent vivre à Auradon, tout changea.

Désormais, Carlos partageait sa chambre avec Jay – et plus tard, avec Camarade – et il n'avait plus de raison de se sentir seul ou effrayé la nuit. Et même si c'était le cas, il avait la présence de l'autre garçon pour le rassurer. Mais aussi, Mal partageait celle d'Evie, et il n'avait plus la possibilité de s'y glisser la nuit sans prendre le risque que leur secret n'en soit plus un.

Ce fut avec ces arguments que chacun se justifia la brusque fin de leur complicité nocturne, sans jamais en parler à l'autre et sans jamais découvrir que cette impression de vide et de tristesse chaque matin où ils se réveillaient sans la compagnie de l'autre était partagée.

La plupart des nuits, ce n'était que ça. De la tristesse, du manque, de l'envie, des doutes, et surtout l'absence.

Mais certaines nuits, il y avait les cauchemars. Ceux à cause desquels Carlos se réveillait en sursaut, terrorisé. Ceux qui ressassaient ses souvenirs, et qui lui pesaient sur la conscience et sur le cœur. Ceux qui le maintenaient éveillé pour le restant de la nuit, et le hantaient pour la journée. Ceux dont il aurait désespérément voulu parler à Evie.

Carlos apprit à gérer les cauchemars en enfouissant son visage dans le pelage de Camarade, ou en calquant sa respiration sur celle, ronflante, de Jay. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais il s'en sortait assez bien.

Jusqu'à cette nuit. Jusqu'à ce rêve, bien plus sombre et terrifiant que les autres. Ce rêve qui alla réveiller la peur et la panique jusque dans ses os, les faisant vibrer d'horreur et d'angoisse à chaque battement de son cœur. Ce rêve qui le dévora de l'intérieur, faisant disparaître chacune des protections mentales qu'il avait bâti pour ne faire de lui qu'un petit garçon tremblant et terrorisé.

Il réagit par instinct de survie. A cet instant précis, il n'avait envie et besoin que d'une chose. Ou plutôt, une personne. Evie.

Il bondit hors de son lit et se glissa hors de la chambre en silence, réussissant l'exploit de ne pas réveiller Jay et à pas de loup, prit la direction de la chambre des filles.

Les couloirs de l'école étaient déserts et sombres à cette heure de la nuit, mais même s'il savait qu'il était à Auradon et que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, cela ne suffit pas à le calmer. Les images et la voix de sa mère s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, mélangeant les éléments du rêve et les souvenirs réels. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer et c'est le visage trempé de larmes qu'il atteignit finalement la porte d'Evie.

Sauf qu'une fois à l'intérieur, il se figea net, réalisant que si c'était la chambre d'Evie, ce n'était pas la chambre dans laquelle il avait l'habitude de la rejoindre et que rien n'était pareil.

Il n'y avait pas d'oreiller ou de couverture qui l'attendait dans un coin. Le règlement de l'école interdisait sa présence ici. Et surtout, il ne savait pas si Evie était toujours d'accord.

Tout était différent, à Auradon. Tout était supposé y être mieux. Ils étaient en sécurité. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de venir chercher du réconfort et de la tendresse auprès d'elle.

Tremblant et pleurant en silence, il resta paralysé à l'entrée de la pièce, incapable de prendre une décision, incapable de bouger, incapable d'avoir ne serait qu'une pensée cohérente.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et Carlos aurait pu rester ainsi, immobile et en panique, jusqu'à ce que son amie se réveille.

Sauf que si Evie avait le sommeil profond et dormait paisiblement sans avoir conscience de la présence du garçon à quelques mètres d'elle, ce n'était pas le cas de Mal. A l'instant où Carlos avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle avait ouvert les yeux, parfaitement alerte et consciente du moindre mouvement dans la pièce. Reconnaissant la silhouette de son ami, elle n'avait pas bougé de son lit, se contentant de l'observer pénétrer dans la chambre et de patiemment attendre qu'il fasse ce qu'il était venu faire.

Sauf qu'il ne bougeait pas, et que la patience de Mal était très limitée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna-t-elle depuis son oreiller. Rejoins-la ou dégage d'ici, mais décide-toi !

Cela suffit à sortir Carlos de sa torpeur. Clignant des yeux en direction de la voix, il songea un instant à lui demander comment elle savait, mais changea rapidement d'avis. Plutôt que d'attiser la mauvaise humeur d'une Mal endormie, il épongea son visage humide avec sa manche et, chassant ses dernières hésitations, s'approcha du lit d'Evie.

Ce fut comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'interruption dans leurs habitudes. Il lui toucha doucement l'épaule, prononçant son prénom et demandant l'autorisation de la rejoindre. Elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, mais se décala pour lui faire de la place. Il s'allongea aussitôt à ses côtés, heureux de retrouver sa présence et sa chaleur.

Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, Evie passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans ses boucles. De son côté, Carlos se blottit aussi fort qu'il put contre elle et ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir loin des cauchemars.


	10. Battements (Malvie)

Romance/Fluff (ce truc est mielleux à l'excès)

Mal/Evie

* * *

Quand Evie était accaparée par une tâche, elle n'était pas facilement déconcentrée. Que ce soit de la couture, de la lecture ou de l'étude, elle plongeait tellement fort dans son travail qu'il était dur de capter son attention.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle fut un peu déconcertée d'être tirée de son manuel de biologie alors qu'autour d'elle, aucun bruit n'avait retenti. Mais ce qui avait attiré son attention n'était pas un bruit, c'était autre chose.

Elle se sentait observée. Mais pas de manière négative ou malsaine, non. Simplement avec beaucoup trop d'intensité pour que cela passe inaperçu.

Clignant des yeux pour évacuer le brouillard de leçons sur les enzymes qui occupaient son esprit un instant avant, elle leva la tête pour parcourir la pièce du regard, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Mal, installée sur son lit, qui la fixait avec une expression étrange et un sourire adorateur sur les lèvres.

— Mal ? appela Evie, penchant la tête sur le côté avec curiosité.  
— Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point tu es magnifique ?

Mal n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre en prononçant ces mots, contemplant toujours Evie avec cette sorte de fascination dans les yeux, comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois. Evie rougit malgré elle sous le compliment soudain et secoua la tête, comme pour le rejeter.

— Ne dis pas de choses stupides, répondit-elle. Je suis restée dans notre chambre toute la journée à étudier, je suis à peine maquillée et probablement décoiffée.

— Et ça te rend encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà.

La voix de Mal était différente de d'habitude, un peu lointaine, comme si elle s'était perdue à force de contempler Evie. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas le débat quand son amie était dans cet état, et tenta de retourner à sa lecture mais, cette fois, ce fut bel et bien un appel de Mal qui l'en tira de force.

— E. Je peux te montrer quelque chose ?

Les yeux teintés de curiosité, Evie se tourna à nouveau vers elle et la regarda, toujours immobile au milieu des draps, son sourire rêveur ayant fait place à un sourire plus typique de Mal, un sourire derrière lequel se cachait quelque chose.

— Viens ici, lui ordonna-t-elle doucement en tendant la main vers elle.

Evie obtempéra sans protester et quitta son bureau pour rejoindre Mal, glissant sa main dans celle qu'elle lui tendait dès qu'elle fut à sa portée.

La paume de Mal était, comme toujours, chaude et accueillante mais, cette fois, ses doigts ne se refermèrent pas par-dessus les siens, préférant la manipuler doucement pour la guider jusqu'à sa poitrine. Evie, bien qu'un peu surprise, se laissa faire et s'assit à côté d'elle alors que sa propre paume se retrouvait étalée sur le t-shirt de Mal, dans le creux exact où se situait son cœur.

Et bien, c'était une manière comme une autre d'étudier la biologie.

— Tu peux le sentir ? murmura Mal en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, une étrange lueur animant leur vert envoûtant.

— Sentir quoi ?

Evie était sincèrement confuse, ce qui ne fit qu'étirer le sourire sur les lèvres de Mal.

— La manière dont mon cœur bat. Il ne battait jamais comme ça avant.

— Avant ? Sur l'île ?

— Avant de connaître.

Un silence s'installa entre elles, parlant à leurs places alors qu'Evie se sentait rougir sous le regard dévorant d'admiration que Mal était en train de poser sur elle. Elle sentit son propre cœur s'emballer alors que les mots se nouaient dans sa gorge, incapables de former une phrase cohérente. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, car Mal poursuivit sans attendre de réponse.

— Avant, je savais que mon cœur battait parce que c'était son rôle, tu sais ? Juste un organe parmi d'autres qui me maintenait physiquement en vie. Mais il n'était que ça. Un organe au rôle mécanique, qui ne ressentait rien, et j'étais persuadée qu'il ne ressentirait jamais rien. Et puis je t'ai rencontrée, et il a commencé à battre différemment. Tu es comme une baguette magique qui l'active au moindre de tes mouvements. C'était terrifiant au début, mais j'aime ça. J'aime sentir mon cœur battre plus fort à chaque fois que je pense à toi. J'aime comme il s'emballe quand je pose les yeux sur toi. J'aime cette impression d'en perdre le contrôle quand tu me souris, ou que tu me regardes. J'aime la manière dont il semble décoller à chaque fois que je te touche.

Evie ne répondit rien, noyée dans ses paroles, noyée dans la sensation des battements qui retentissaient contre sa main. Elle réalisa à peine que Mal avait approché son visage du sien, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes.

— Est-ce que tu sens ça, E ? C'est mon cœur qui bat pour toi, pour te dire à quel point je t'aime.

Et juste comme ça, les deux filles fermèrent les yeux alors que leurs lèvres s'unissaient dans un baiser.


	11. Toujours (Mal et Evie)

Note : Ce drabble fait écho à celui avec Carlos (même si je l'ai en réalité écrit bien avant) mais je pense que la seule conclusion à en tirer c'est que Evie a deux fonctions principales : être une princesse, et être un doudou humain.

Et merci Pouette pour ton commentaire qui m'a donné un sourire encore plus niais que mon texte !

* * *

Ce drabble est disponible en anglais sur Tumblr pour ceux que ça intéresse !

* * *

Hurt / Comfort / Fluff

Mal et Evie

* * *

— Evie ?

Si l'appel à peine murmuré de son prénom ne s'était pas déjà chargé de réveiller Evie, le poids d'une deuxième personne sur son matelas et la sensation de perdre la chaleur de ses couvertures alors qu'elles se soulevaient doucement l'auraient fait.

— Mal, grommela-t-elle d'une voix endormie, sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse mais sentit la peau chaude et douce de son amie se coller à la sienne alors que des bras puissants et demandeurs d'affection se refermaient autour d'elle.

— M ? interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe de confusion dans la voix, les yeux grands ouverts cette fois.

— Je t'aime Evie, murmura l'autre fille tout en enfouissant son visage au milieu des cheveux bleus.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Evie, qui se déplaça légèrement pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur le haut de la tête de Mal, l'embrassant avec douceur.

— Je t'aime aussi.

L'étreinte de Mal autour d'elle se fit plus forte à ces mots et Evie sentit son cœur se serrer. Le soudain besoin d'affection de l'autre fille était tellement évident qu'il en était presque douloureux.

Avec habilité, elle parvint à se libérer des bras de Mal pour inverser leurs rôles, l'enlaçant tendrement alors qu'elle plaçait son visage face au sien pour plonger ses yeux d'un brun intense dans ceux de sa camarade de chambre, hantés par des tourments nocturnes qu'elle pouvait à peine imaginer.

— Est-ce que ça va ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix rassurante, prête à accueillir ses chagrins et ses peurs si elle avait envie de se confier.

Pour toute réponse, Mal secoua la tête et s'avança vers elle pour nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou, y gémissant doucement.

Evie ferma les yeux, retenant un soupir de tristesse. Elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Pas cette nuit en tout cas. Mal n'était pas prête à lui confier ses démons, et ce n'était pas grave. Ce dont elle avait besoin dans l'immédiat, c'était de sa présence et de son réconfort, et Evie pouvait le lui apporter.

— Tout va bien Mal, chuchota-t-elle avec bienveillance tout en resserrant son étreinte. Je suis là, je serais toujours là.

Un autre petit gémissement apeuré s'échappa de la gorge de Mal et elle se recroquevilla un peu plus contre Evie.

— Tout va bien, répétait celle-ci en se mettant à lui caresser gentiment les cheveux. On est en sécurité, et on est ensemble. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Elle continua à lui parler ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, alternant entre les caresses et les baisers pour que Mal reçoive son affection en permanence. Elle ne savait pas si c'était suffisant pour chasser ses peurs et ses angoisses nocturnes, mais les câlins et la tendresse était la seule arme à sa disposition.

Au bout d'un moment, la respiration de Mal s'apaisa, et Evie sentit ses muscles se relâcher et son corps se détendre contre le sien, indiquant qu'elle s'était finalement rendormie, trouvant un peu de répit dans le sommeil.

Evie ne savait jamais ce qui se passait dans la tête de Mal les nuits où elle agissait ainsi. Elle sentait sa peur, elle comprenait son besoin de réconfort, mais elle ne saisissait pas quel était le déclencheur. Le matin qui suivait les nuits comme celle-ci, Mal redevenait la Mal de tous les jours, et ne mentionnait jamais les événements de la nuit. Le passé était passé. Jusqu'à la fois suivante.

Il n'y avait jamais aucun indice pour savoir quand cette fois suivante se produirait, ni avec quelle intensité. Tout ce qu'Evie savait avec certitude, c'est que la prochaine fois, et toutes celles qui suivraient, elle serait là pour Mal.

Toujours.


	12. Thé (Malvie)

J'ai fouillé un peu mes vieux dossiers et je suis retombée sur ce truc ridiculement court et mignon que je ne me rappelle même pas avoir écrit. Comme le relire m'a fait sourire, je vous le partage.

Juste vite fait un petit contexte : imaginez un univers où Evie est constamment enfermée chez elle et n'a aucun contact avec le monde extérieur à part quand sa mère l'y autorise :)

* * *

— Je pensais que tu aimais le thé ?

Evie pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, sincèrement confuse, alors que Mal plissait le nez de dégoût à cette idée.

— Je n'ai jamais aimé le thé, E. C'est répugnant.

— Mais, Mal... Tu es venue prendre le goûter chez moi tous les dimanches sans exception depuis qu'on se connaît. Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de complimenter ta ponctualité et ton assiduité pour une activité aussi...mondaine. Je pensais que tu venais parce que tu adorais le thé ?

Mal éclata de rire, ce qui était la dernière des réactions auxquelles Evie s'attendait, et ça la rendit encore plus perplexe.

— Mal ? insista-t-elle, légèrement vexée de ne pas comprendre.

— Tu pensais vraiment que je venais pour le thé ? répondit finalement son amie en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Vraiment Evie ? Que je m'infligeais une heure en compagnie de ta mère, à l'écouter radoter sur les bonnes manières, les attitudes des jeune filles, l'importance de l'éducation et les bons partis à se trouver uniquement parce que j'aimais le thé ?

Evie resta silencieuse un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre et toujours incapable de comprendre l'amusement qui pétillait dans le regard de son amie, légèrement moqueur mais affectueux.

— C'était pour les gâteaux ? tenta-t-elle finalement d'une petite voix, se sentant ridicule et stupide.

Cette fois, Mal se contenta de lui sourire d'un air attendri face à une telle naïveté et se leva du lit pour s'approcher d'elle.

— Non E, ce n'était pas pour les gâteaux non plus. Bien que ses tartelettes à la fraise étaient particulièrement délicieuses, ce n'était pas ma source de motivation numéro un.

— Pourquoi alors ? couina Evie, le cœur battant fort alors que le visage de Mal n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

— Pour toi. J'ai bu des litres et des litres de thé uniquement parce que c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour continuer à te voir.

Et lorsque les lèvres de Mal touchèrent celle d'Evie, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elles avaient un peu le goût des tartelettes à la fraise, mais en mille fois meilleur.


	13. Jugement (Malvie)

Hurt/Comfort

Mal/Evie

* * *

— Mal ?

Mal savait que si elle croisait le regard rempli d'inquiétude d'Evie, ça la stopperait aussitôt dans son élan. Elle savait qu'avec le moindre aperçu de l'expression concernée qu'affichait sa meilleure amie, la culpabilité allait achever de l'étouffer. Elle savait qu'à l'instant où les bras de sa petite amie se tendraient vers elle, accueillants et réconfortants, elle s'y précipiterait sans réfléchir.

Et elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir le tracas qu'elle causait à Evie, elle ne voulait pas être consolée, et plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas en parler.

C'est pour cette raison que malgré l'appel de son nom, elle l'ignora et se dirigea droit sur la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer, à l'abri des questions, des inquisitions et de tout autre élément qui risquait de faire basculer le peu de stabilité émotionnelle qu'elle avait réussi à conserver.

Elle n'était pas prête à en parler.

S'adossant de tout son poids contre la porte, comme si cela avait le pouvoir de la sceller et de la protéger du monde extérieur, Mal se laissa glisser petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol, ses bras enserrant instinctivement ses genoux alors que son visage y trouvait refuge.

Elle ne voulait même plus y penser.

Si elle le pouvait, elle effacerait cette journée toute entière, la faisant disparaître de son existence et de l'histoire du monde.

Elle entendit à peine les coups donnés doucement contre la porte avant que la voix d'Evie ne retentisse.

— Mal ? Mal, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Non. Rien n'allait, et Evie le savait. Toute l'école le savait. En moins d'une heure, tout le monde avait été au courant et les visages amicaux et chaleureux le matin même étaient devenus hostiles, accusateurs, dégoûtés. Comment les choses pourraient bien aller alors qu'ils en revenaient toujours à la case départ ?

— Mal, s'il-te-plaît, réponds-moi.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée, Mal le savait, et Evie le savait. Absolument rien n'empêchait celle-ci d'entrer dans la pièce, si ce n'est la certitude absolue que ce n'était pas ce que Mal voulait. Elle savait également qu'Evie était morte d'inquiétude, à cause d'elle, et que le minimum qu'elle pouvait faire était de la rassurer sur son état physique immédiat.

Mal déglutit douloureusement, réalisant par la même occasion à quel point sa gorge était nouée, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, espérant que sa voix ne flanche pas.

— Je vais bien, E, parvint-elle à prononcer.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Ouais. Je vais juste...je vais prendre une douche, d'accord ?

Cela semblait être un bon plan. Se laver de cette horrible journée. Enfin se débarrasser de ces vêtements poisseux et de ce sang coagulé à ses genoux, seule répercussion physique qu'elle avait subie aujourd'hui.

— D'accord, répondit doucement Evie. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis juste là.

Mal ferma les yeux sans répondre. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle ne méritait pas Evie, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment méritée mais maintenant plus que jamais, elle ne la méritait tellement pas. Les regards remplis de haine, de mépris, de dégoût qu'elle avait reçu tout au long de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire, en parallèle avec celui rempli de douceur et de bienveillance d'Evie, qu'elle imaginait sans difficulté postée de l'autre côté de la porte, attendant un signal lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait entrer.

Alors que ses yeux se mettaient à brûler et que la boule dans sa gorge menaçait d'exploser, Mal se redressa d'un bond et retira ses vêtements aussi rapidement que possible afin de se glisser derrière la paroi vitrée de la douche. Plus par habitude que par nécessité, sa main déclencha l'arrivée d'eau et une infinité de gouttelettes chaudes lui tombèrent dessus, ruisselant sur sa peau, la nettoyant de la poussière, de la sueur et des émotions accumulées tout au long de la journée.

Ce fut là, sous la douche, nue, sous le jet d'eau puissant, se sentant si fragile et vulnérable, que Mal craqua finalement. Les larmes retenues au cours des quatre dernières heures. Le désespoir engrangé alors que les événements s'enchaînaient sans qu'elle ne puisse avoir aucune emprise dessus. La culpabilité d'avoir non seulement blessé quelqu'un mais aussi gâché toutes les opportunités qu'Auradon était prêt à lui offrir, sans parler de celles de ses amis. Tout éclata d'un seul coup et elle fondit en larmes, s'appuyant contre le mur carrelé pour rester debout alors que d'énormes sanglots douloureusement libérateurs la secouaient.

Elle ne réalisa pas combien de temps elle resta dans cette position, à pleurer sans qu'aucune solution ne se présente à elle. Elle n'entendit pas non plus la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, tout comme elle ne réalisa pas le regard rempli de tristesse et de compassion qu'Evie posa sur elle, hésitant pendant une fraction de seconde à retirer ses vêtements avant de décider qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle ne remarqua même pas que l'eau cessa brusquement de couler, ne reconnectant avec la réalité qu'au moment où des mains tendres se posèrent sur sa taille, la forçant délicatement à se retourner.

Perdue et confuse, obligée de lui faire face et d'assumer ce qu'elle avait fait, Mal adressa un regard humide et coupable à Evie.

— Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, sanglota-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle reconnaissait à peine.

— Shhh Mal, murmura Evie. Tout va bien. C'était juste un accident. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Et elle semblait tellement convaincue de ce qu'elle disait que, juste pour un instant, Mal accepta de la croire et se réfugia dans les bras accueillants et protecteurs qui s'offraient à elle.

oOoOoOo

— Je vais tous les étriper vivants ! rugit Evie en faisant les cent pas dans leur chambre.

Assise sur son lit, vêtue d'un boxer et d'un simple t-shirt, Mal la regardait faire, presque amorphe, comme si son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, incapable d'assimiler les choses et d'y apporter une réponse adéquate.

Une fois sortie de la douche, elle ne s'était pas calmée pour autant, continuant de pleurer dans les bras d'Evie, incapable d'émettre des paroles cohérentes et enchaînant crise de larmes sur crise de sanglots pendant que sa petite amie faisait de son mieux pour la calmer, la rassurer et la sécher tout à la fois.

Une fois certaine que l'état émotionnel de Mal s'était stabilisé, Evie lui avait demandé de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, sa version, la vraie, loin de toutes les rumeurs qui avaient pu circuler.

Alors Mal avait raconté. Le cours de sport. Ce garçon qui se vantait tellement qu'il en avait oublié de regarder où il allait. La collision entre eux deux, alors que Mal courait en sens inverse, ne faisant rien de plus que suivre les consignes données par le professeur. L'énorme craquement qui avait retenti, suivi de hurlements de douleur et d'injures.

Le fait que lui soit blessé.

Le fait qu'elle soit intacte, à l'exception de ses genoux, auxquels personne n'avait prêté attention.

Les murmures accusateurs. Les regards de colère. Les chuchotements pas discrets, desquels s'échappaient des mots si familiers. Fille de méchante. Mauvaise jusqu'au sang. Elle l'a probablement fait exprès. Elle a voulu le tuer. Pourquoi l'avoir acceptée. Cela devait forcément arriver.

Ça avait été terrifiant, la manière dont tous ces étudiants avaient retourné leur veste, replongeant dans les préjugés et la peur en un instant. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du moment où le professeur de sport avait annoncé à Mal qu'elle était convoquée dans le bureau de la direction. De là s'était enchaîné les interrogatoires, les récits de témoins qui déformaient la réalité, transformant la collision accidentelle en agression violente, les insultes, les regards condescendants. Le hasard avait décidé que Marraine la Bonne Fée et Ben, seuls alliés potentiellement haut-placés de Mal, étaient absents de l'école ce jour-là, assistants à un conseil royal dans un autre pays.

Ce ne fut qu'après être restée enfermée des heures dans un petit bureau étroit, sans croiser aucun visage amical, qu'ils annoncèrent à Mal qu'elle était suspendue des cours jusqu'au retour de la directrice, en fin de semaine. D'ici là, elle avait l'obligation de rester confinée dans sa chambre.

A la fin de son récit, elle se sentait plus exténuée que jamais, alors qu'à l'inverse, Evie bouillonnait de rage, faisant de grands cercles dans leur chambre pour tenter de canaliser sa colère face à l'injustice dont Mal était victime.

— Evie, s'il-te-plaît, tu peux te rasseoir ? Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

— Non Mal, non je ne peux pas ! Ça me met hors de moi qu'ils puissent oser te traiter ainsi. C'est totalement injuste, ils t'ont accusée et punie sans la moindre preuve. Ils ont même déformé les preuves !

— Vraiment ? murmura Mal en baissant les yeux, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Mais Evie l'entendit et se stoppa aussitôt.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Peut-être qu'ils ont raison. Tous les témoignages concordent et montrent que je l'ai fait exprès, c'est peut-être la vérité après tout. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je blesse volontairement quelqu'un. Combien de personnes se sont retrouvés avec un membre cassé par ma faute sur l'île ?

En un battement de cils, Evie se retrouva assise en face de Mal, sur le lit, et lui prit les mains.

— Non Mal. Ne fais pas ça. Tu es innocente. C'était un accident et tu n'y es pour rien. Eux ce sont juste des idiots qui se sont laissés aveugler par leur peur soudaine et qui ont déformé la réalité.

— Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

— Parce que je te connais. Et que je sais que tu ne ferais jamais ce genre de choses. Oui, tu l'as fait sur l'île, mais tu n'avais pas le choix. C'était eux ou toi. Ici tu as le choix, et tu choisis toujours le bon, parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et si tu devais blesser volontairement quelqu'un sur Auradon, tu aurais une excellente raison, et tu l'assumerais entièrement, parce que c'est comme ça que tu as toujours procédé.

Mal scruta son visage un instant, cherchant une trace de mensonge, de manipulation, ou même de folie. Mais elle ne trouva que sincérité et amour, et cela suffit à alléger légèrement le poids sur son cœur.

— J'ai peur, E. Je ne veux pas perdre tout ce qu'on a réussi à bâtir ici. Je ne veux pas retourner sur l'île. Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi.

Lâchant sa main, les doigts d'Evie s'élevèrent pour venir caresser sa joue à la place.

— Je sais, M. Mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas. Ils n'ont aucun pouvoir, et quand la Bonne Fée reviendra, on s'assurera que la vérité soit rétablie. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra et les efforts que ça demandera, je n'arrêterai pas une seconde de me battre pour toi, et je suis certaine que c'est pareil pour les garçons.

— Et si je suis renvoyée quand même ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Evie, démoniaque et enjôleur à la fois.

— Dans ce cas, on s'enfuira, tous les quatre. On trouvera un endroit où jamais ils ne nous retrouveront et on vivra cachés jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous oublient. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Nous n'avons besoin de personne.

Enfouissant sa joue dans le creux chaud et doux de la main de sa compagne, Mal réussit à esquisser un sourire timide alors que ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

— J'aime ce dernier plan, marmonna-t-elle en les fermant malgré elle.

— Tant mieux, chuchota Evie. Mais il faut que tu dormes avant de pouvoir mettre quoique ce soit à exécution, d'accord ?

Le corps lourd et engourdi, Mal acquiesça maladroitement, se laissant guider par les mains d'Evie qui lui indiquaient comment et où s'allonger, jusqu'au moment où sa tête se posa sur les genoux de cette dernière.

— Hey, E ? appela Mal dans un dernier souffle d'énergie alors que les doigts d'Evie caressaient tendrement ses cheveux.

— Oui Mal ?

— Nous n'avons besoin de personne, mais je crois que j'aurais toujours besoin de toi.


	14. Foyer (M, J, E et C)

Amitié

Mal, Jay, Evie & Carlos

* * *

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis par terre, recouverts de peinture, de plâtre et de poussière. Courbaturés, affamés, épuisés mais souriants.

Des cartons de nourriture à emporter passaient de main en main, ainsi que deux grosses bouteilles de soda qui se vidaient à une allure folle alors qu'ils buvaient tous au goulot dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, sans se poser de question, sans s'inquiéter qu'un autre ait pu y poser les lèvres juste avant ou se dire que des verres seraient plus pratiques.

Et puis, ils n'avaient pas de verres. Pas encore.

— Alors ? lança Mal avec un sourire satisfait, échangeant un regard complice avec chacun de ses amis. Comment il est ce premier repas dans notre nouvelle demeure ?

— Au top ! répondit Jay, la bouche pleine, tandis que Carlos, qui prenait une gorgée de soda, se contentait de lever un pouce en l'air.

— Il faudra quand même rapidement penser à se procurer de la vaisselle, commenta Evie, élégamment assise sur les genoux, ses cheveux longs cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval.

— T'inquiètes Princesse, ça va venir, comme le reste !

Evie sourit gentiment à Jay, n'ayant pas le cœur de le reprendre sur ses manières alors qu'il postillonnait partout autour de lui. Après tout, à quoi bon ? Ils étaient entre eux, il n'y avait personne pour les voir et les juger. Les bonnes manières, la politesse, les règles à suivre, ce n'était pas nécessaire ici, parce qu'ils étaient chez eux.

Chez eux.

C'était fou de penser qu'ils avaient enfin un vrai chez eux, officiel et légal. Un endroit que personne ne pourrait jamais leur reprendre, parce qu'ils s'étaient battus pour l'obtenir, et qu'il y avait maintenant des papiers qui prouvaient que c'était à eux.

Le décret de Ben qui leur avait permis de venir vivre à Auradon avait des failles. Beaucoup de failles, mais la plus importante d'entre elles était qu'il ne prévoyait rien pour leur futur. Il leur avait assuré une place à l'école, une chambre et un lit, les repas et la possibilité de suivre les cours et d'obtenir leur diplôme. Mais une fois le diplôme en poche, il n'y avait plus rien. Pas de programme d'insertion dans la vie active, pas d'aide financière, pas de logement, pas de guide pour leur dire quoi faire. Et évidemment, pas le moindre parent pour les soutenir.

Ben avait promis d'améliorer le système pour les futurs rescapés de l'île, mais c'était trop tard pour Mal, Jay, Evie et Carlos.

Ils étaient les premiers et subissaient donc les failles de plein fouet, se retrouvant livrés à eux-mêmes, avec comme seules perspectives d'apprendre à se débrouiller coûte que coûte à Auradon, ou retourner sur l'île de l'Oubli et retrouver leurs vies d'avant.

Mais heureusement, si la société et les familles royales d'Auradon semblaient se moquer totalement de ce qui pouvait leur arriver, ils n'étaient pas entièrement seuls. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils étaient tous les quatre.

Ils étaient là pour se soutenir mutuellement, pour se rappeler qu'ils avaient des rêves, des projets, des ambitions. Qu'ils étaient capables d'y arriver. Et les jours où c'était juste trop difficile de se battre pour leur propre rêve, ils se battaient pour ceux de leurs amis.

Et pour se battre, ils s'étaient battus. Ils avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied, chacun à leur façon. Evie avec son petit commerce - légèrement illégal - de vêtements, au sein de l'école. Carlos en aidant d'autres étudiants avec leurs devoirs, parfois en les faisant carrément à leur place. Une fois son potentiel remarqué, il s'était même fait engager par l'école pour entretenir et améliorer le système informatique. Mal avait continué de vendre ses sorts - en totale illégalité, cette fois - et avait dégoté quelques petits boulots à droite et à gauche, souvent avec Jay. Ils avaient accompli des tâches ingrates mais nécessaires, dont personne d'autre à Auradon ne semblait vouloir alors qu'elles étaient nettement moins dégoûtantes et fatigantes que ce qu'ils avaient pu faire par le passé sur l'île de l'Oubli.

Salaire après salaire, bénéfice après bénéfice, ils avaient constitué un petit pactole à eux quatre, et s'étaient mis en quête d'un logement.

La location était impossible. Cela présentait tellement de risques, tellement d'incertitudes. Ils ne faisaient pas assez confiance aux gens d'Auradon, et de toute façon ceux-ci ne leur faisaient pas confiance non plus et personne n'aurait jamais accepté de leur louer un bien. Alors ils avaient décidé d'acheter.

Evie avait dû largement revoir ses ambitions de château à la baisse en découvrant les prix du marché, et avait été la voix de la raison, qui avait plusieurs fois mis le holà à l'enthousiasme de ses amis, prêts à acheter n'importe quoi sans réfléchir. Finalement, après des semaines de recherche et de réflexion, ils l'avaient trouvé.

Leur chez-eux.

Ce n'était pas grand. C'était un petit appartement, en centre-ville, avec un salon, une minuscule cuisine, deux chambres et une salle de bain.

Ce n'était pas en super état. La peinture était vieille et craquelée, la plupart des murs avaient des trous, il manquait des portes, certaines fenêtres fermaient mal, le plancher grinçait et la chasse des toilettes fuyait.

Ce n'était pas meublé. C'était même carrément vide, et s'ils avaient déjà investi dans deux matelas qu'ils se partageraient temporairement et dans une machine à coudre pour Evie, ils n'avaient aucun autre meuble pour contenir leurs affaires, entassées dans des cartons pour le moment.

Mais c'était facile de remédier à tout cela. Ils étaient déjà occupés à faire les travaux, comblant les trous, réparant le plancher, repeignant les murs. Ils avaient décidé de tout peindre en blanc, et puis de laisser Mal s'amuser avec ses bombes de peinture, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Avec le temps, ils achèteraient d'autres meubles, et se procureraient des ustensiles de cuisine. Ce n'était pas urgent. Ils pouvaient s'asseoir par terre, manger à même le plat et boire à la bouteille pendant quelques jours, voire quelques semaines.

Ils avaient le temps. Ils avaient même toute la vie qui s'étalait devant eux, pleine de perspectives, de rêves et de possibilités. Pour l'instant, ils pouvaient encore imaginer ce qu'ils voulaient, discuter de la couleur de leur futur canapé, de l'emplacement de leur lit, du nombre de coussins qu'ils voulaient. Ils pouvaient parier sur le nombre de fois où Jay oublierait ses clés, où Evie s'énerverait parce que la lunette des toilettes n'aurait pas été rabaissée, où Carlos resterait éveillé toute la nuit à jouer à des jeux vidéo et où Mal mettrait le feu à la cuisine en tentant de faire cuire quelque chose.

Il n'y avait aucune limite, aucune règle, personne pour leur imposer quoi que ce soit. C'était à eux de décider ce qu'ils voulaient faire de cet appartement. Leur appartement.

Un appartement en chantier, où tout était encore à construire et à réaliser, mais où les rires résonnaient déjà, prometteurs et enthousiastes.


	15. Interdit (Malvie)

Romance

Mal/Evie

* * *

— Peut-être que nous devrions...

Evie n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les lèvres de Mal se collèrent aux siennes, l'interrompant pour lui offrir un baiser passionné et sauvage, au délicieux goût d'interdit. Avec un mélange de douceur et de fermeté, Mal la força à basculer en arrière et le dos d'Evie entra en contact avec les nombreux oreillers violets qui décoraient le lit, prenant appui dessus pour rendre son baiser à Mal et dévorer avidement toute la passion qu'elle lui partageait.

Au bout d'un moment, Mal finit par rompre le contact et se retira pour contempler le spectacle que donnait Evie, haletante, ses longs cheveux bleus s'échappant de sa tresse alors que ses yeux hurlaient du désir d'en avoir plus. S'autorisant un sourire narquois, la fille de Maléfique approcha à nouveau son visage de celui de sa princesse, se contentant cette fois de frôler ses lèvres, puis de remonter doucement le long de sa peau, la caressant de baisers insaisissables jusqu'à atteindre son oreille.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, susurra-t-elle. Ma mère ne rentre pas avant plusieurs heures, on a encore le temps de s'amuser.

— Tu es sûre ? prononça Evie dans un souffle, le cœur battant d'excitation à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec Mal, et de peur à l'idée d'être surprise.

En guise de réponse, Mal lui mordilla l'oreille, réveillant un petit gémissement dans la gorge d'Evie, puis replaça son visage face au sien, les yeux affamés.

— Je suis sûre, confirma-t-elle d'une voix assurée avant d'à nouveau joindre ses lèvres aux siennes, comme si leur éloignement était d'un coup devenu intolérable.

Grandir sur l'île de l'Oubli n'était pas facile. Non seulement prisonnier d'une barrière magique et de l'emprise de leurs parents, les enfants de l'île devaient apprendre toutes les règles de domination, de pouvoir, de territoire et surtout de rivalité qui y existaient. Une loi implicite forçait chaque enfant à détester les ennemis de leurs parents, et par conséquent la progéniture de ceux-ci, créant une compétition et une rivalité sans fin.

La rivalité entre Maléfique, qui était la dirigeante officielle de l'île, et La Méchante Reine, qui osait lui tenir tête et s'attirait des faveurs de divers vilains de bas-étage, la rendant, dans certains domaines, bien plus puissante que la maîtresse des dragons, n'était un secret pour personne. La guerre qu'elles se menaient depuis vingt ans avait pris toutes les formes, allant de l'alliance méprisante au combat ouvert en passant par les piques acerbes, les coups bas, les vols de territoire et même, pour La Méchante Reine, une période de bannissement.

Rien ne semblait lier les deux femmes, et c'était tant mieux car cela réduisait leurs chances de se croiser et, par conséquent, cela diminuait les risques de les voir mener une guerre qui aurait des répercussions sur tous les habitants de l'île.

Du moins, rien ne les liait à leur connaissance.

Car La Méchante Reine et Maléfique avait un point commun. Elles avaient chacune une fille de seize ans. Des filles qui avaient été élevées pour devenir les dignes héritières de leur mère. Méchante, cruelle et sans pitié pour l'une. Gracieuse, belle et sans défaut pour l'autre. Deux filles qui, depuis leur plus jeune âge, avait assisté aux rivalités entre leurs génitrices, et à qui il avait été répété de trop nombreuses fois que jamais aucune alliance ne serait possible avec cette ennemie, ni même avec quiconque lui étant liée.

Si Evie, fille de la Méchante Reine, avait adressé la parole à l'un des larbins de Maléfique, sa mère l'aurait sans doute forcée à faire vœu de silence, lui arrachant la langue si nécessaire, car après tout, les princesses étaient bien plus agréables lorsqu'elles étaient silencieuses.

Si Mal, fille de Maléfique, avait respiré ne serait qu'un instant le même air de n'importe quelle homme ayant fricoté avec la Méchante Reine, sa mère se serait assurée que cela soit la dernière bouffée d'oxygène qu'elle aurait absorbé.

Techniquement, elles n'enfreignaient pas vraiment les règles, puisqu'elles n'utilisaient pas leurs langues pour parler, préférer échanger d'autres choses que des mots. Et elles ne respiraient pas vraiment non plus, mettant au défi leurs capacités pulmonaires alors que leurs mains voyageaient sur le corps de l'autre, explorant des territoires qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles, et sur lesquels aucune de leur mère n'avait de pouvoir.

Être là, toutes les deux, dévorantes de passion l'une pour l'autre, allongées dans le lit de Mal alors qu'elles unissaient leurs corps d'une manière que peu d'habitants de l'île avait la chance de connaître, c'était excitant au-delà de tout ce qui était imaginable.

Le danger d'être surprises, le plaisir de se rebeller, de désobéir et de protester contre l'autorité et l'injustice qui leurs étaient imposés depuis toujours, la victoire d'avoir du pouvoir, de posséder un secret que leurs mères n'envisageaient même pas, tout cela était grisant et rendait leurs rendez-vous délicieusement risqués.

Mais c'était loin d'être la meilleure partie.

Quand elles glissaient leur tête dans le cou de l'autre, s'enivrant du parfum délicieux qui y était caché.

Quand les doigts d'Evie s'électrisaient au contact de la peau de Mal.

Quand ceux de Mal s'entortillaient dans les mèches de cheveux bleus.

Quand leurs lèvres se touchaient, s'unissaient et permettaient à leurs langues de se mélanger.

Au moindre de leurs contacts, au moindre de leurs gémissements, c'était bien plus que simplement s'opposer à la tyrannie de leurs mères. Elles s'opposaient à l'île tout entière, commettant le plus grand des pêchés.

Quand elles étaient ensemble, à l'abri des regards, loin des contraintes et des règles absurdes, elles s'aimaient. Purement et simplement.

Et c'était définitivement ça la meilleure partie.


	16. Bibliothèque (M, J, E et C)

Famille/Amitié

Mal, Jay, Evie et Carlos

Se déroule dans le même univers que "Foyer" (le numéro 14 de ce recueil ;) )

* * *

— Bordel Jay c'est quoi tout ce bruit ? J'essayais de faire une sieste moi !

Mal s'immobilisa en découvrant son ami assis au milieu du salon, encerclé par une dizaine de planches et une quantité impressionnante d'outils, dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'utilité pour la plupart.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que c'était interdit de faire du bricolage sans Carlos pour nous assister.

Jay haussa les épaules sans même lui adresser un regard, son attention focalisée sur la planche qu'il essayait de scier.

— Mais c'est une surprise pour Carlos, répondit-il. Et pour Evie.

Mal haussa un sourcil, intriguée, et décida de s'approcher pour donner un coup de main au garçon avant qu'il ne perde un doigt.

— Une surprise ? répéta-t-elle en maintenant la planche en place pendant qu'il la coupait.

— Ouais. Tu vois leur manie de cacher leurs livres sous leur lit parce qu'ils ont peur qu'on se moque d'eux ou je ne sais quoi ?

Mal acquiesça avant d'esquisser un sourire. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Evie et Carlos accumulaient les livres achetés à petits prix comme un écureuil accumulait des glands, mais ces deux idiots avaient tellement honte d'être jugés comme des intellos qu'ils dissimulaient leur collection, persuadés que Jay et Mal n'étaient pas au courant.

— J'ai envie qu'ils se sentent fiers d'aimer lire, et d'être intelligents, poursuivit Jay. J'aime qu'ils soient intelligents et curieux et passionnés par tout. Je déteste le fait qu'ils considèrent encore ça comme un point faible.

— Mais ils sont têtus, fit remarquer Mal. On leur a déjà répété des centaines de fois qu'on aimait cette facette d'eux, que veux-tu qu'on fasse de plus ?

— Leur prouver. Et les encourager à afficher leur amour pour les vieux livres ennuyeux. J'ai tout de suite pensé à eux quand j'ai trouvé ces planches dans la rue…

— Trouvé « trouvé » ou trouvé « volé » ?

— Trouvé « trouvé ». Elles étaient à donner. J'ai même gardé l'écriteau qui l'indiquait si tu veux une preuve.

Mal sourit à nouveau, parce que les efforts de Jay pour se débarrasser de ses vieux réflexes malhonnêtes étaient aussi remarquables que la soif de connaissance de leurs deux camarades.

— Et en quoi ces planches vont aider ?

— En devenant une bibliothèque, pour qu'ils puissent exposer tous leurs bouquins. Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué, de juste assembler quelques planches.

Le regard de Mal parcourut l'amoncellement d'outils et de morceaux de bois autour d'eux et voulut le contredire, mais après réflexion, elle changea d'avis.

— Je peux t'aider ?

— Bien sûr ! On ne sera pas trop de deux pour construire quelque chose d'assez solide pour tous leurs livres !

oOoOoOo

La bibliothèque construite par Mal et Jay avait plusieurs planches de travers, une allure un peu étrange et menaçait de s'écrouler à peu près six fois par jour. Mais elle tint bon, portant vaillamment tous les livres que Carlos et Evie possédaient, et tout ceux qu'ils y ajoutèrent au fil des semaines, les affichant fièrement à quiconque entrait dans leur petit appartement.

Lorsque, après des années de loyaux services, elle finit par céder sous le poids du livre de trop, et que Jay et Mal voulurent la jeter pour en acheter une flambant neuve, Evie et Carlos protestèrent à l'unisson, récupérant chacune des planches pour en faire des petites étagères individuelles qu'ils accrochèrent dans leurs chambres.


	17. Sauvetage (Malvie)

Slice of life

Léger Mal/Evie

* * *

Les hurlements qui retentirent dans le dortoir des filles auraient pu laisser croire que l'une d'elles était en train d'être torturée, ou sur le point d'être assassinée. Pourtant, lorsque Mal et Evie arrivèrent, prêtes à secourir une pauvre victime et à se battre contre n'importe quelle menace potentielle, tout ce qu'elles trouvèrent fut Audrey, perchée sur son lit, tremblante et terrorisée, mais absolument pas en danger.

— C'est quoi ton problème Audrey ? demanda Mal d'une voix peu aimable, déjà ennuyée par la situation.

— Là ! Là ! glapit Audrey avec des intonations hystériques.

Les deux amies se retournèrent en même temps pour regarder dans la direction qu'elle pointait, découvrant une araignée sur le mur rose pâle.

A la décharge d'Audrey, ce n'était pas une petite araignée. Elle était imposante, d'un noir intense, et aurait fait trembler de nombreux habitants d'Auradon. Mais pas Mal et Evie. Parce que Mal et Evie ne venaient pas d'Auradon, et que sur l'île de l'Oubli, les araignées, il y en avait dans tous les coins. Et la plupart étaient bien plus grosses et menaçantes que la pauvre créature paralysée sur le mur, probablement bien plus terrifiée qu'Audrey.

— C'est juste une araignée, commenta Mal en croisant les bras. Vous êtes tellement pathétiques à Auradon.

Audrey la fusilla du regard avant de faire la moue, toujours perchée sur son lit.

— Et si tu te montrais utile dans ton insensibilité pour une fois, et que tu la tuais ?

Elle avait prononcé ça d'un ton particulièrement hautain pour une demande de service, mais Mal haussa les épaules. Plus vite l'affaire serait réglée, plus vite elle pourrait retourner à ses occupations. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si c'était une demande compliquée. Des araignées, elle en avait tué des centaines quand elle était enfant. Des créatures fragiles et faciles à torturer. La base pour l'entraînement de tout bon méchant.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau pour s'emparer d'un gros livre, Evie la stoppa en se plaçant devant elle.

— Mal, non !

— Quoi encore ? s'agaça Mal. C'est juste une araignée.

— Justement. C'est juste une araignée. Inoffensive et innocente. Tu n'as aucune raison de la punir juste parce qu'elle _existe_.

Mal n'avait aucun pouvoir face au regard d'Evie, particulièrement quand il avait cette intensité. Sans compter que le message était clair et véridique. Aucune d'entre elles ne voulait entrer dans le jeu d'Auradon où les innocents étaient punis sans avoir la moindre chance.

— Vous allez la tuer, oui ou non ? s'impatienta Audrey.

— Non, répondit Evie. Mais on va la sortir de ta chambre si ça peut t'aider.

Sans la moindre trace de peur ou d'hésitation, elle s'approcha de l'araignée et la fit délicatement grimper sur la paume de sa main. Si Mal avait passé son enfance à faire de ces pauvres créatures ses victimes, Evie, elle, en avait fait ses amies.

Quand on grandissait enfermée seule dans un château poussiéreux, sans le moindre contact extérieur, il fallait trouver d'autres moyen de socialisation. Et les araignées, au-delà de leur aspect repoussant, étaient des êtres sensibles et intelligents, avec lesquels Evie avait rapidement sympathisé.

— Tu vas la laisser en vie ? s'indigna Audrey, une expression horrifiée sur le visage en voyant Evie toucher la bestiole à mains nues.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la mettre dehors, le plus loin possible de ta chambre. Tu viens Mal ?

L'araignée en sécurité dans le creux de ses mains, Evie quitta la pièce, laissant derrière elle un sillon d'autorité et d'élégance. Mal la suivit sans protester, ne se manifestant que lorsqu'elle la vit prendre la direction de leur chambre.

— Tu n'es pas supposée la mettre dehors ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Il fait trop froid. Je vais la laisser habiter avec nous. Tu n'en as pas peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Mal expira moqueusement à cette idée ridicule.

— Bien sûr que non.

— Parfait ! s'enthousiasma Evie en entrant dans leur chambre et en s'agenouillant. Voilà ton nouveau royaume ma belle.

Libérée de son emprise, leur nouvelle colocataire fila droit sous le lit de Mal, ce qui était un choix judicieux puisqu'il y régnait un désordre sans nom, où se multipliaient les cachettes et les sources de nourriture.

Avec un soupir satisfait, Evie alla s'asseoir sur son propre lit et sourit à Mal.

— Je suis contente qu'on ait pu la sauver. Qui sait ce qu'il lui serait arrivé si quelqu'un d'autre était intervenu.

Mal se laissa tomber juste à côté d'elle, posa sa main par-dessus la sienne et déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue avant de répondre à son sourire par un autre plus petit, fier et amoureux.

— C'est pour ce genre de chose que tu es ma princesse préférée.


	18. Fatigue (Malvie)

Note : Parfois j'ai l'impression de me perdre dans mes histoires (ou projet d'histoire :p ) trop longues, et j'ai juste envie d'écrire un truc simple, rapide et mignon. Voilà le résultat..Lisez-le comme se déroulant dans notre monde et profitez de la stupidité mignonne à l'état pur x)

* * *

Fluff/Romance

Mal/Evie

* * *

— C'est encore loin ?

Sentant que les doigts de Mal se laissaient aller, trop endormis pour s'accrocher aux siens, Evie raffermit sa prise autour de la main de sa compagne, la tirant avec gentillesse mais fermeté.

— Encore trois rues, Mal. Tu te rappelles quand même où tu habites ?

— Je suis pas sûre, marmonna celle-ci en se frottant les yeux. Pourquoi on...s'arrête pas juste ici ? Il y a un banc.

Elle pivota, prenant la direction du banc en question - qui semblait étonnamment confortable pour un banc public - mais dommage pour elle, Evie lui tenait toujours la main et la stoppa net.

— Mal, tu ne vas pas dormir sur un banc.

— Pourquoi pas ? Tant que je peux me coucher dessus...

Elle refit une tentative pour s'avancer vers le banc, mais à nouveau elle se fit arrêter dans son élan par Evie qui la tira vers elle un peu plus sèchement que la première fois.

— Allez Mal, un peu de courage. Bientôt tu seras dans ton lit.

Avec autant de résistance qu'une poupée de chiffon, Mal se laissa emporter et trébucha sans le vouloir, entrant en collision avec Evie.

Evidemment, cela la fit rire et elle étreignit sa petite amie avec une passion redécouverte.

— Tu as raison, marmonna-t-elle en se blottissant contre Evie. Les bancs c'est nul. Je veux dormir sur toi.

Evie la repoussa du mieux qu'elle put, partagée entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

Jay, le meilleur ami de Mal depuis l'enfance, avait invité cette dernière à faire une soirée jeux vidéo la veille. Soirée qui avait débordé sur la nuit et s'était prolongée jusqu'au matin, comme toujours quand ces deux-là restaient sans supervision. Mais si Jay avait l'habitude de dormir peu et pouvait supporter les nuits blanches sans problème, pour Mal, c'était une tout autre affaire.

— J'aime comme tu es douce, annonça cette dernière en continuant à se coller à Evie pour la câliner, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'elles étaient au milieu du trottoir. Tes cheveux sont doux, et tes doigts, et tes lèvres, et ton nez, et ton menton, et aussi tes joues et tes pieds.

— Mal, tu délires, il faut que tu dormes.

— Ooooh, et ta voix ! Elle est si douce ta voix, et ton sourire aussi. Et tes yeux. Mais c'est parce que ton sourire est dans tes yeux.

Elle s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils de confusion face à ses propres paroles, et Evie rit doucement. Mal était adorable, mais si quelqu'un les abordait, il allait penser qu'elle était saoule ou sous l'influence de drogue. Comment faisait-elle pour se mettre dans un état pareil juste en étant fatiguée ? Elle était pire qu'une enfant.

— Allez Mal, l'encouragea-t-elle en se remettant à marcher. Encore un petit effort et tu pourras dormir.

— Mais je veux pas dormir, j'ai faim. J'ai envie de marshmallows. Et de moutarde. Des marshmallows à la moutarde.

Alors qu'elle se mettait à rire toute seule, amusée par ce concept, Evie accéléra le pas, décidant de la laisser divaguer.

Elles parvinrent finalement à atteindre la maison de Mal sans incident majeur, et Evie fut soulager de constater que ses parents étaient absents. Ça faisait un obstacle en moins entre Mal et son lit.

— Enlève tes chaussures et monte te coucher, ordonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

A moitié endormie, Mal dodelina de la tête et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol pour retirer ses baskets. Evie la regarda se débattre avec ses lacets un instant, puis laissa échapper un nouveau soupir et s'agenouilla près d'elle pour l'aider dans cette tâche qui semblait être au delà de ses capacités actuelles. Cela sembla beaucoup amuser Mal qui profita que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur pour lui voler un bisou.

— Mal, grogna Evie. Ce n'est pas le moment.

— C'est toujours le moment.

— Sauf maintenant, rétorqua Evie en l'aidant à se remettre debout. Allez, dans ta chambre, et je ne veux plus avoir de nouvelles de toi pendant au minimum quatre heures, compris ?

La bouche de Mal s'ouvrit d'indignation.

— Tu ne restes pas avec moi ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix qui hurlait à la trahison.

— Pour dormir en pleine journée ? Non merci.

Mal fit la moue, visiblement dévastée par cette découverte.

— Viens au moins me border ? quémanda-t-elle en battant innocemment des paupières.

Evie sourit, le cœur fondant d'amour face à cette vision, mais ne céda pas.

— Pas la moindre chance, refusa-t-elle en lui tapotant gentiment le nez. Je te connais, et tu vas passer les trente prochaines minutes à réclamer des câlins et à refuser de fermer les yeux.

— Mais je veux des câlins.

— Mal, non.

— Eviiie ! geignit-elle en tapant du pied par terre, image parfaite de l'enfant épuisée qui faisait un caprice.

— Va dormir, ordonna Evie en la poussant gentiment en direction des escaliers. Et évite de t'endormir sur une des marches.

Mal s'appuya sur la rambarde, prête à s'écrouler de fatigue là où elle était, et adressa un dernier regard suppliant à Evie.

— Un bisou ? réclama-t-elle sans avoir la force de constituer une phrase complète.

— Juste un bisou, lui accorda Evie en s'approchant d'elle et en lui offrant son dû. Et maintenant, au lit !


	19. VK Day (Mal et Evie)

**Attention, spoilers Descendants 3 !**

Si vous suivez la promo de Descendants 3 et tous les teasers et autres qui nous tombent dessus, vous avez peut-être vu le teaser « VK day » et plus récemment la nouvelle chanson « Good to be Bad ». Je ne vais pas commenter la chanson (si quelqu'un veut en discuter en privé je suis dispo) mais le teaser et le concept de VK day est, je trouve, particulièrement révoltant et donne peu d'espoir pour la qualité du film à venir. Encore une fois si quelqu'un veut râler avec moi par MP, je suis totalement dispo. Mais de mon côté j'ai écrit un petit one-shot tout simple pour essayer de réparer l'horreur de tout ce qui se dégage de ce teaser avec l'idée des questionnaires et des candidatures des enfants pour pouvoir aller à Auradon. Urg. Evie est parfaite et je refuse qu'ils la rendent responsable d'une décision aussi inhumaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il n'était pas inhabituel d'entendre la porte de la chambre d'Evie et Mal claquer, permettant à cette dernière de relâcher un trop plein d'émotion et une frustration accumulée tout au long de la journée. S'adapter et vivre à Auradon n'était pas toujours simple, et parfois Mal avait besoin d'évacuer. L'un des moyens les plus efficaces pour le faire était donc de claquer la porte de la chambre lorsqu'elle pouvait enfin y trouver refuge, s'assurant bien de signaler son humeur à tout le couloir.

Ce qui était inhabituel, c'était que la porte claque alors que Mal était allongée sur son lit, l'humeur légère, dessinant avec application.

Le bruit soudain et totalement inattendu la fit sursauter, et elle se tourna aussitôt vers la porte, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, pour découvrir Evie qui jetait son sac dans un coin de la pièce avec fureur avant d'entreprendre d'enlever ses bottes.

— Evie ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Son amie prit soin de retirer ses chaussures et de les jeter à travers la pièce avant de se tourner vers elle, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux remplis d'agacement et de frustration.

— Non ! Bien sûr que ça ne va pas ! Comment ça pourrait aller alors qu'on est coincés dans un stupide pays remplis de lois débiles qui sont mises au point par des vieux à l'esprit tellement étroit qu'on ne pourrait pas y faire passer un grain de riz !?

Mal ferma son cahier de croquis et se redressa dans son lit, comprenant où cette conversation allait mener.

— Il y a eu une nouvelle rencontre avec le Conseil, devina-t-elle.

Si Ben était le roi d'Auradon, il était loin d'avoir tous les pouvoirs, et devait demander l'autorisation au Conseil pour faire passer la plupart de ses décisions. Or, comme Evie venait si bien de le souligner, le Conseil était composé majoritairement d'anciens du royaume, qui avaient connu l'époque où la magie et les méchants vivaient librement dans le monde, et qui avaient presque tous participés à la création de l'île de l'Oubli et à l'exil de tous les vilains. Ils voyaient donc d'un très mauvais œil les nouveaux décrets de Ben et d'Evie pour permettre à plus d'enfants de l'île de venir vivre à Auradon.

Evie laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et se laissa tomber sur le lit juste à côté de Mal, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Cette dernière s'approcha d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois ?

— Ils nous limitent à seulement quatre enfants, grommela Evie. Quatre ! Est-ce qu'ils réalisent combien d'enfants sont coincés là-bas ? Combien sont confrontés à la faim, au froid, à la violence ? On a la place et les moyens d'en accueillir bien plus ! Mais non, quatre ça a si bien fonctionné avec nous, donc ils proposent qu'on garde ce chiffre. Je les déteste.

Mal serra doucement son épaule, pinçant les lèvres pour contenir sa propre rage à cette annonce. Les dirigeants d'Auradon étaient des crétins et le resteraient toujours. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de comment était la vie sur l'île, et parfois elle regrettait de ne pas avoir le droit de leur en donner un petit aperçu.

— Est-ce que tu leur as parlé de ton idée de parrainage ? Elle est géniale, ça les convaincra peut-être d'élargir le nombre.

Evie gémit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Sa rage commençait à se dissiper, laissant place au désespoir et à ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'étreignait un peu plus fort chaque jour.

— J'ai essayé, mais ils sont parvenus à détourner mon idée et c'est encore _pire_. Maintenant ils veulent qu'on fasse remplir des questionnaires à ces pauvres gosses, en leur demandant des choses aussi absurdes que pourquoi ils veulent venir vivre à Auradon et qui ils préfèrent entre nous quatre.

— C'est des conneries, grogna Mal.

— Le seul bon côté de cette idée, c'est qu'avec la quantité de formulaires qu'on va recevoir, on va enfin pouvoir établir une estimation du nombre d'enfants présents sur l'île, et peut-être l'utiliser pour faire pression sur le Conseil. Mais tout le reste M…Parfois j'ai juste envie de revenir au plan initial, de voler la baguette et de détruire cette maudite barrière.

Mal laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie.

— Vu l'absence de nouvelles du côté d'Uma, tu peux parier qu'elle a un plan et qu'elle va s'en charger à notre place.

Evie se laissa aller contre Mal, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule, et ferma les yeux.

— Si c'est le cas, sache que je ne ferais rien pour l'en empêcher. Je m'en fiche de ce qui peut arriver à Auradon, et de libérer nos parents. Je veux juste sauver ces enfants.

— Et tu le fais déjà, E.

— Ce n'est pas suffisant.

— Tu fais du mieux que tu peux, et c'est déjà bien plus que ce que n'importe qui d'autre n'a jamais fait pour eux.


	20. Jalousie (Huma)

Remerciez Pouette de m'avoir fait repêcher ce truc dans ma tonne de brouillon oubliés ;)

* * *

Harry/Uma

Romance

* * *

— Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? Comment as-tu osé penser pouvoir me trahir ainsi ?

Ses mots étaient plus tranchants que son sabre. Et pourtant, il était régulièrement aiguisé, son sabre. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, car non seulement c'était lui qui l'aiguisait pour elle mais en plus, il pouvait sentir sa lame pénétrer doucement la peau de sa gorge alors que l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui se resserrait, son souffle de colère pénétrant doucement dans le creux de son oreille.

— Je t'ai posé une question, Harry.

La voix de Uma était dangereuse et menaçante, prometteuse de mille et une tortures si sa réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Un frisson le parcourut, sans qu'il ne sache déterminer si c'était de la peur ou de l'excitation.

— Je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce que songé à te trahir, répondit-il avec sincérité.

— Menteur ! s'écria-t-elle, et la pression de la lame se fit plus intense. Je t'ai vu ! Je t'ai vu embrasser cette...princesse bleue.

Il savait que son sang devait perler à présent, et que n'importe qui d'autre dans sa situation serait tétanisé à l'idée de sentir sa vie en danger ainsi.

Pas lui.

Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas réellement de mal. Oh, elle le ferait sans doute un peu souffrir, mais pas assez pour laisser des cicatrices définitives. Et certainement pas pour lui ôter la vie.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— C'est vrai, accorda-t-il d'une voix suave. J'ai embrassé Evie. Elle était douce et agréable, comme une véritable princesse. Peut-être l'est-elle vraiment en fin de compte.

Elle le plaqua violemment contre le mur, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

— La ferme !

Harry pouvait voir la colère et la frustration qui émanait d'elle. Il pouvait presque _goûter_ la jalousie, cette même jalousie qu'il avait lui-même ressenti quelques jours plus tôt, en la découvrant dans les bras de ce type. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom, et n'avait jamais vu son visage auparavant. Lui au moins avait eu la décence de le faire avec une connaissance ennemie. Ça rendait la trahison plus savoureuse.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Uma. C'était de la pure provocation, la seule arme à sa disposition pour narguer la rage et l'envie de domination qui émanait d'elle. Elle voulait le soumettre, elle voulait le faire tomber à genoux, elle voulait qu'il supplie son pardon. Il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, il avait le pouvoir.

Un pouvoir qu'il dégaina en un sourire perfide.

— Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque innocente. Que j'arrête de te courir après ? Que j'arrête d'espérer quoique ce soit de ta part ? Que j'aille me satisfaire auprès d'une autre ? C'est pourtant ce que tu m'avais demandé de faire.

La lame contre sa gorge se mit à trembler. Si légèrement que ce fut presque imperceptible, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que la pression disparaisse et qu'un grand bruit métallique ne retentisse alors que le sabre heurtait le sol.

Face à lui, Uma était immobile, tremblante, la confusion se reflétant clairement dans ses yeux. Elle le haïssait, elle le détestait, elle voulait le voir souffrir pour oser la défier ainsi, pour l'avoir provoquée, pour l'avoir fait souffrir...Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ce pouvoir sur elle, elle refusait de laisser exister une telle faiblesse, personne n'avait le droit d'avoir la moindre emprise sur elle.

Mais ce n'était pas personne, c'était _Harry_.

Et bien plus qu'elle ne le haïssait, elle l'aimait. Et elle se détestait de l'aimer, mais elle l'aimait. Malgré toute ses tentatives pour s'en détacher, pour l'oublier, pour le repousser.

Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé la première. Peut-être même bien plus fort que lui ne l'avait blessée. Parce qu'elle, elle le méritait. Il avait raison. Il avait entièrement raison.

Elle avait l'impression d'être prise au piège de ces sentiments indésirables, de cet amour qu'elle n'était pas supposée ressentir. Elle avait tout fait pour les éliminer, pour les détruire, pour les refouler. Elle n'y était pas parvenue.

La solution logique serait de se débarrasser de la source du problème, de tuer Harry et tout ce qu'il représentait.

Mais elle en était incapable.

Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule autre solution pour apaiser l'océan de doute et de souffrance dans sa poitrine.

En un instant, elle parcourut les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de Harry, le plaquant à nouveau contre le mur, mais cette fois avec la force de tout son corps alors que ses lèvres allaient chercher les siennes, unissant leurs visages, leurs bouches, leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné et ardent.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, cherchant chacun à récupérer leur souffle, toute trace da rage et de provocation avait disparu de leur regard, laissant place à un désir insatiable et à un amour illimité. A une certaine forme de tendresse aussi.

— Il t'en aura fallu du temps, susurra Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

— La ferme abruti, grogna Uma avant d'à nouveau prendre ses lèvres en otage, laissant ses mains se glisser dans sa chemise, rencontrer sa peau chaude, palper ses abdominaux alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, le vide qui creusait son âme depuis des mois entiers sans qu'elle ne puisse le maîtriser se comblait finalement.


	21. Étoiles (M, J, E et C)

Amitié/Fluff

Léger Malvie

* * *

— J'ai faim, gémit Carlos.

— J'ai froid, répondit Evie en lui tendant un sachet rempli de bâtonnets de carottes crues.

Mal se rapprocha aussitôt d'elle, passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules pour la réchauffer avec la chaleur naturelle qui se dégageait d'elle, grâce à son côté dragon.

— Jay, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu nous as traînés dehors à une heure pareille ? grogna-t-elle en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

— Regardez au-dessus de vous.

— Il n'y a rien au-dessus de nous Jay, fit doucement remarquer Evie.

— Ouais mec, on est dehors.

— Faites-moi confiance. Levez la tête.

— Si c'est une blague... commença à grommeler Mal mais elle s'interrompit à l'instant où elle vit ce qui, effectivement, se trouvait au-dessus d'eux.

Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur les lèvres de Jay alors que ses trois amis restaient silencieux, contemplant le ciel, vide de toute trace de brume et rempli d'étoiles.

— C'est magnifique, murmura Evie au bout d'un moment.

— Je crois que c'est un des plus beaux trucs que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie, acquiesça Carlos dans un souffle, la voix un peu rauque.

— Ça donne presque l'impression d'être...magique, prononça Mal sans lâcher le ciel des yeux.

— C'est justement ce à quoi le ciel est supposé ressembler lorsqu'il n'y a pas de bouclier magique pour le dissimuler, expliqua Jay.

Mal cessa sa contemplation du ciel étoilé pour se tourner vers lui, curieuse.

— Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

— Je sors pour courir la nuit de temps en temps, répondit Jay en haussant les épaules. Je me suis allongé dans l'herbe un jour, et j'ai vu ça. J'étais sûr que ça vous plairait.

— Comment font les gens d'Auradon pour ne pas sortir admirer ça toutes les nuits ? s'interrogea Carlos à voix haute.

— Je suppose que quand on vit dans un monde aussi parfait et brillant, même les plus belles choses deviennent quelconques.

— C'est une honte, grommela le plus jeune.

— Evie ? appela doucement Mal en portant son attention sur son amie juste à côté d'elle, qui avait toujours le visage levé vers le ciel, une légère brise faisant voleter ses mèches bleues.

— La nature peut créer des choses tellement belles, murmura Evie. C'en est presque injuste.

Mal raffermit son étreinte autour d'elle, déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de frôler son oreille du bout du nez.

— Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse, tu fais partie de ses plus belles créations.

Evie cessa de contempler les étoiles au-dessus d'elle pour offrir un petit sourire à Mal, se blottissant contre elle. Pas loin d'elles, Carlos avait à nouveau le nez en l'air, admirant et comptant les astres dans le ciel.

— Vous croyez qu'elles ont des noms ? Une logique ? Est-ce que ça forme des dessins ? Est-ce que des gens les étudient ?

— Yep, répondit Jay en sortant un livre de son sac. J'ai été vérifier à la bibliothèque, et j'ai trouvé ça. Je me suis dit que tu serais content de l'avoir.

Carlos s'empara aussitôt du livre qu'il lui tendait, ne pensant même pas à dire merci, son esprit déjà perdu dans la soif de connaissances et les nouvelles découvertes à réaliser. Le sourire d'Evie s'étira un peu plus fort et elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Mal.

— On va passer la nuit ici n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-elle.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, mais elle n'en attendait pas vraiment. Elle s'était contentée de formuler à voix haute un souhait partagé qu'aucun des autres n'aurait osé exprimer. Mal et Evie, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Carlos, le doigt levé vers le ciel à la recherche des constellations. Jay, allongé par terre, les bras croisés derrière la tête avec un sourire fier et satisfait. Et au-dessus d'eux, ce ciel immense, magnifique, remplis d'étoiles et de mystère.

Si une étoile filante était passée à cet instant, personne n'aurait pu leur dire d'en profiter pour faire un vœu. Mais cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance, parce que leur vœu à tous les quatre s'était déjà réalisé.


	22. Culpabilité (Malvie)

**Mal/Evie**

Mal ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça avant. La culpabilité, les remords, la solitude l'écrasaient sans pitié, plus puissants que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans sa vie.

Depuis ce matin, où elle s'était réveillée dans une chambre vide après une courte nuit passée à ressasser, elle errait dans les couloirs de l'école, allant de classe en classe sans cesser de repenser à la veille.

C'était la première fois qu'elle et Evie se disputaient. Elles avaient eu des désaccords par le passé, mais jamais de dispute comme ça. Jamais sans se réconcilier dans l'heure qui suivait. Mais comment se réconcilier si Evie la fuyait ?

Mal ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'elle avait quitté leur chambre en claquant la porte. Furieuse, blessée, et pourtant toujours aussi magnifique et digne. Une fois seule, il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que toute la colère de Mal disparaisse, laissant place à cet immense vide à l'intérieur d'elle, impossible à combler avec autre chose que de la culpabilité et des regrets.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle dise toutes ces horreurs ? Elle ne les pensait même pas. C'étaient des paroles tellement Maléfique à prononcer, guidée par la jalousie, la possessivité et la colère.

Mal ne voulait pas être ça. Elle ne voulait pas être une petite amie possessive et jalouse qui empêchait l'autre de sortir, de s'amuser, d'avoir sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas brider Evie et la rendre malheureuse. Elle ne pensait rien de ce qu'elle avait dit et tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était pouvoir s'excuser, serrer Evie dans ses bras et s'assurer que tout allait redevenir comme avant.

Mais c'était impossible, car Evie n'était pas rentrée de la nuit, avait été absente lors du petit-déjeuner et avait même réussi à obtenir une autorisation pour rater les cours qu'elles avaient en commun, prétextant travailler sur un projet plus important. A chaque fois qu'elle s'était assise à côté de sa place vide, Mal avait senti son cœur se serrer un peu plus fort, sachant très bien que tout ça, c'était uniquement pour l'éviter.

Au fil de la journée, elle avait réussi à se convaincre qu'elle ne retrouverait pas Evie non plus dans leur chambre, après les cours. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle y soit, réapparaissant subitement après une journée à lui en vouloir et à l'éviter à tout prix.

Et pourtant, lorsque Mal ouvrit la porte, épuisée et las de cette journée, son cœur rata un battement et elle s'immobilisa.

Evie était là, assise dans son lit, des manuels de cours étalés autour d'elle alors qu'elle prenait consciencieusement note dans un cahier, comme si tout était normal. Comme si cette journée n'avait jamais existé.

Mal était incapable de bouger alors que son cœur semblait redémarrer après une journée au ralenti, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devait-elle dire quelque chose ? Faire comme si la dispute de la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu ? La gorge serrée et les yeux brûlants, elle contempla Evie sans bouger. Elle était si belle, si concentrée, si parfaite. Comment avait-elle pu oser lui faire du mal ? Comment avait-elle pu ne serait-ce que se mettre en colère après elle ? Mal ne la méritait pas, et méritait encore moins d'être pardonnée après ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

— Tu peux entrer, c'est aussi ta chambre.

Evie n'avait même bougé, les yeux rivés sur ses notes alors qu'elle continuait à écrire. Mal déglutit avec difficulté et fit un pas en avant, hésitante.

— Tu es toujours en colère ? parvint-elle à prononcer d'une voix si faible qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle lui appartenait.

Il y eut un silence, puis un soupir, et finalement Evie posa son crayon pour lever la tête dans sa direction.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et celui neutre et fermé d'Evie s'adoucit à l'instant où elle aperçut les larmes qui luisaient dans celui de Mal. Celle-ci n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, de se laisser engloutir par la culpabilité et les remords, de disparaître dans le sol, ou dans le mur, ou n'importe où pour ne plus jamais faire du mal à la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

— Evie, je suis tellement désolée, prononça-t-elle en secouant la tête, libérant finalement sa culpabilité dans un flot de larmes et de paroles. Je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit et je n'ai jamais voulu t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit et je comprends que tu ne me pardonnes jamais et que tu ne veuilles plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec moi mais si tu acceptes de me donner une deuxième chance je te promets de ne plus jamais dire des choses pareilles parce qu'aucune d'entre elles n'étaient vraies et tu es tellement fabuleuse, tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui de mieux que...

Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car une des mains d'Evie se glissa derrière sa nuque alors que l'autre attrapait sa taille et l'entraînait fermement dans une étreinte solide et rassurante.

— C'est bon Mal, murmura Evie dans le creux de son oreille. Je ne t'en veux plus.

— V-Vraiment ? hoqueta Mal en reculant sa tête pour la regarder, surprise et déconcertée. Mais...

— Oui, vraiment, répondit Evie en posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, essuyant doucement ses joues humides avec ses pouces. Je sais à quel point tu es impulsive et que tes émotions te submergent facilement. C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime, et il faut que j'en accepte les côtés négatifs.

Mal la fixa un instant, se noyant dans la douceur de ses yeux noisette et, une fois de plus, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter d'être aimée ainsi. Puis, renonçant à obtenir une réponse cohérente à cette question, elle enfouit son visage dans la nuque d'Evie, s'enivrant de son parfum.

— Tu m'as manquée, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne veux plus jamais passer une journée entière sans toi.

Un petit rire lui répondit, puis les lèvres d'Evie caressèrent son crâne, tendres et réconfortantes.

— Tu m'as manquée aussi, M.


	23. Balançoire (Malvie)

**Note : ce texte a été écrit il y a environ un an et posté sur Tumblr. J'en ai reparlé il y a quelques jours avec la personne qui m'avait donné l'idée, et en le relisant je me suis dit qu'il était temps de le transférer ici. Bonne lecture (ou relecture)**

 **Mal/Evie**

* * *

— Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Assise sur une balançoire, Mal se balançait doucement du bout des pieds, ses mains tenant à peine les cordes alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées. En reconnaissant la voix si familière, ses yeux se levèrent en direction de la nouvelle venue qui se tenait debout à moins de deux mètres d'elle.

C'était le soir, presque la nuit, et la petite plaine de jeux de quartier était à peine illuminée par le seul lampadaire du coin, mais malgré l'obscurité, elle put constater qu'Evie était, comme toujours, habillée avec soin et élégance.

— Tu ne t'attendais pas à quoi ? demanda Mal en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, le rebond de ses mèches violettes exprimant sa confusion et sa curiosité.

— A ton message, répondit Evie d'une voix basse. A ton invitation. A te revoir un jour.

— Oh.

Mal baissa la tête, n'ayant rien de plus intéressant à répondre. Un silence s'installa entre les deux filles, emplissant l'aire de jeux déserte. Puis, toujours sans prononcer un mot, Evie se remit en mouvement et alla s'asseoir sur la seconde balançoire, juste à côté de Mal. Le métal qui les soutenait grinça légèrement alors qu'une bourrasque se soulevait, faisant voleter le sable autour d'elles.

— C'est comme une invitation à se balancer, fit remarquer Evie en esquissant un léger sourire.

— Ouais, murmura Mal en réponse. Exactement comme lorsqu'on était enfants et qu'on passait des heures ici, persuadées qu'à force de se balancer, on finirait par toucher les nuages.

— Cette époque me manque parfois.

— A moi aussi. Tout était tellement plus simple.

Evie tourna la tête pour observer son amie. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

Mal, incapable de la regarder en face et d'assumer ses paroles, ou simplement d'assumer le fait de l'avoir invitée ici, garda les yeux rivés sur le sol, son pied ayant cessé de la balancer depuis l'instant où Evie était arrivée. Cette dernière laissa échapper un soupir, le visage triste et inquiet.

— Mal, prononça-t-elle doucement. Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu devais bien avoir une raison.

Cette fois, Mal redressa la tête et ce fut à son tour de se tourner vers Evie. Comme celle-ci la regardait toujours, leurs regards se croisèrent et des milliers d'informations, de souvenirs et de non-dits s'y échangèrent.

— Je suppose que tu me manquais, finit par répondre Mal d'une voix neutre.

Les yeux d'Evie s'humidifièrent sans qu'elle ne le souhaite et elle cligna rapidement des paupières pour éliminer les larmes indésirables. Ce n'était pas le moment.

— C'est toi qui a cessé de répondre à mes messages et qui a choisi de m'éviter, fit-elle remarquer d'une petite voix.

— C'est toi qui a choisi de mettre notre amitié en danger en m'embrassant.

Le cœur d'Evie vacilla. Toujours ce ton calme et neutre, presque indifférent. Pourquoi Mal faisait-elle ça ? Que pensait-elle réellement ? Est-ce qu'elle était fâchée ? En colère ? Dégoûtée ? Est-ce qu'elle la détestait ?

A nouveau, les yeux de l'adolescente s'embuèrent, mais cette fois, elle ne chercha pas à chasser les larmes. Elle savait que c'était inutile.

— Je suis désolée, émit-elle dans un souffle, baissant la tête de honte et de culpabilité. Je...J'ai fait ça sans réfléchir, mais si j'avais su que...Si j'avais su que j'allais totalement te perdre, je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

— E...

En entendant son surnom, Evie releva la tête, rencontrant à nouveau le regard de son amie. De sa meilleure amie. La seule et unique personne qui avait toujours été là pour elle, depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites. Sa complice, sa confidente, son soutien, son pilier. Une amitié puissante et rare, infiniment précieuse, qu'elle avait contaminée et pervertie avec ces stupides sentiments, ces stupides pensées inappropriées à l'égard de Mal. Elle avait tout gâché.

Alors que les larmes qui brûlaient ses yeux se mettaient finalement à couler sur ses joues, ruinant probablement son maquillage, des doigts familiers et réconfortants les essuyèrent avec tendresse.

— Tu ne m'as pas perdue, E.

— Tu es restée un mois sans me donner de nouvelles, Mal.

Son ton était plus accusateur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Un éclair de souffrance et de remords passa dans les yeux verts de Mal alors qu'elle retirait sa main, la reposant sur la corde de la balançoire à la place.

— J'avais besoin de temps. Pour réfléchir. Mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Dans mes sentiments.

Evie ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre et à s'excuser à nouveau, mais son amie secoua la tête, lui indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé.

— Evie, enchaîna Mal. Ce baiser...qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait exactement pour toi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Mal serra son emprise sur les cordes, les jointures de ses doigts devenant blanches et douloureuses alors qu'elle se forçait à prononcer des mots qui la terrifiaient.

— Est-ce que c'était juste pour t'amuser ? Essayer quelque chose de nouveau ? Ou alors cela signifiait vraiment quelque chose ? Evie...est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

Un silence lui répondit alors qu'Evie la fixait avec une expression confuse et terrifiée, la bouche sèche et le cœur battant bien trop fort.

— J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi, E.

— Je...Oui. Oui Mal, j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

— Depuis quand ?

Evie détourna le visage, le levant en direction du ciel où brillait les étoiles, à peine visibles derrière la brume de pollution de la ville.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps que c'est confus. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et tu es la personne la plus précieuse et importante pour moi. Je pensais que tu étais comme ma sœur. Mais depuis quelques mois, quand on se faisait des câlins, quand on dormait ensemble, quand tu me prenais la main, ou que tu me souriais, je sentais quelque chose de différent au fond de moi. Comme un crépitement, une envie de te serrer plus fort, plus près. J'ai essayé de l'étouffer, j'ai essayé de l'ignorer parce que je savais que ce n'était pas approprié mais...je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis désolée.

— Tu aurais dû m'en parler, lui reprocha doucement Mal, d'une voix pourtant dénuée de critique ou colère. Tu aurais dû me le dire au lieu de m'embrasser comme ça, sans que je n'y sois préparée.

— Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? soupira Evie en lui adressant un regard résigné. Tu serais quand même partie, parce que j'ai tout gâché. La seule chose que j'espère, c'est qu'un jour tu arriveras à me pardonner et à ne plus me détester.

L'incompréhension et la surprise passèrent sur le visage de Mal avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent de mécontentement. D'un mouvement souple des hanches et des jambes, elle dirigea sa balançoire de manière à entrer en collision avec celle d'Evie, la bousculant légèrement.

— Ne sois pas stupide, sermonna-t-elle d'une voix sévère et joueuse à la fois. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Je te l'ai dit, j'avais juste besoin de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ce que je ressentais.

Cette fois, Evie sembla comprendre l'indice dissimulé dans cette phrase, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

— Dans ce que tu ressentais ? répéta-t-elle avec bien plus d'espoir qu'elle n'aurait souhaité laisser paraître.

— Ouais. C'était terrifiant au début, et je ne comprenais pas trop mais ce...crépitement comme tu l'appelles. Je pense que je l'ai aussi. Quand tu me regardes et que tes yeux brillent. Quand tu souris sans raison particulière, juste parce que tu en as envie. Quand je te vois pour la première fois de la journée et que tu es plus belle et lumineuse à regarder que le soleil. C'est là depuis plus longtemps que quelques mois, et je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite mais je suppose que...c'est peut-être plus que de l'amitié.

— Vraiment Mal ? prononça Evie dans un souffle, bluffée par cette confession inattendue. Tu n'as pas besoin de...mentir ou prétendre quoique ce soit pour moi tu sais.

— E, est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti une seule fois dans toute ma vie ?

Les lèvres d'Evie s'étirèrent en un sourire, son premier sourire depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

— Quand on avait cinq ans, tu as essayé de me faire manger de la boue en m'assurant que c'était du chocolat, rétorqua-elle d'un ton taquin.

Un nouveau coup de balançoire lui répondit, et elle rit doucement en retour. Presque immédiatement après, la main de Mal alla rejoindre la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent aussitôt, comme s'ils avaient toujours attendu de pouvoir le faire.

— Ton rire m'avait manqué, murmura Mal, glissant sa jambe contre celle d'Evie, calant ainsi sa balançoire contre la sienne.

— Tu m'as manqué, répondit cette dernière en posant sa tête sur son épaule et en fermant les yeux.

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant de la tranquillité nocturne et surtout de la présence de l'autre après des semaines de séparation. Lorsque finalement, poussées par le froid et l'heure tardive, elles se levèrent pour prendre la direction de leurs maisons respectives, leurs doigts attendirent qu'elles aient atteint la grille du parc pour se délier, avec la promesse de se retrouver dès le lendemain, et tous les jours qui suivraient.


	24. Broken to the core (Cameron)

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. J'ai juste un quota de mots à écrire chaque jour comme défi du mois de juillet, et aujourd'hui me plonger dans Milkshake ou du Malvie me semblait impossible. Alors j'ai juste écrit, et ceci en est sorti. Et ça m'a fait du bien de l'écrire, et je me suis dis que ça ne coûtait rien de le poster, même si je doute que ça aide qui que ce soit.

Je ne sais pas si on peut le considérer comme un hommage à Cameron. Ça n'a pas la prétention d'être à la hauteur de qui il était, ni de tout ce qu'il a apporté à ce fandom. C'est juste…une expression de ma tristesse et de ma confusion devant l'impensable.

 **Attention, mort d'un personnage. Je m'excuse si cela semble déplacé à quelqu'un.**

(l'idée du titre n'est pas de moi, je l'ai vue sur Twitter, et j'ai trouvé ça tellement adapté que je l'ai emprunté)

* * *

Evie posa un plateau sur la table basse, sur lequel était disposé des sandwichs. Rien d'extraordinaire. Du pain, du beurre, un peu de jambon et de fromage. Quelques tomates aussi.

— J'ai amené de quoi manger, murmura-t-elle doucement après un moment d'hésitation, comme si briser le silence de la pièce risquait de provoquer un nouveau drame.

Elle n'obtint pas de réaction, mais elle n'en attendait pas vraiment. Avec tristesse, elle porta son attention sur ses amis, qui n'avaient pas bougé de place depuis qu'elle les avait laissés, une poignée de minutes plus tôt.

Jay, silencieux depuis des heures, les poings serrés, était adossé près de la fenêtre, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur, le regard distant et perdu dans le lointain. Mal, recroquevillée dans un coin, avait ramené ses bras autour de ses genoux et enfoui sa tête dedans, ne laissant apercevoir que des mèches violettes en pagaille. Evie avait aperçu son reflet dans un miroir un peu plus tôt, et elle savait que son état n'était pas mieux. Pâle, cernée, les yeux rouges et fatigués, l'expression amorphe. Mais elle s'en moquait. Son apparence n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance.

Abandonnant le plateau là où elle l'avait posé, sans prendre la peine d'y toucher elle-même, Evie alla s'asseoir sur le canapé juste à côté, et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Elle devrait probablement rapporter le plateau dans la cuisine d'ici quelques heures, et jeter son contenu, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle n'avait pas faim, et elle savait qu'eux non plus. Elle l'avait juste préparé pour s'occuper l'esprit, et les mains. Pour avoir l'impression d'être utile. De servir à quelque chose. De contrôler quelque chose, au milieu de tout ce chaos irréel et inconcevable.

Sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, elle se fit la réflexion que Carlos aurait été le premier à se jeter sur la nourriture. Il aurait sans doute rempli sa bouche autant que possible, avant de la remercier d'un grand sourire plein de miettes.

Son sourire.

Son sourire allait tellement lui manquer.

Un sanglot lui échappa, explosant dans le silence qui les avait à nouveau englobés. Il fut suivi par un autre, et rapidement, les larmes inondèrent ses joues alors que cette douleur sourde refaisait son apparition dans sa poitrine, la transperçant sans la moindre pitié.

Presque comme un écho à ses sanglots, une main s'empara de la sienne alors qu'un bras se glissait autour de ses épaules. Mal et Jay étaient là, près d'elle. Incapables de la consoler, incapables d'empêcher ses larmes de couler, mais présents. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient encore faire. Rester unis, tous les trois. Endurer le deuil et le chagrin ensemble. Se supporter mutuellement, pour s'empêcher de glisser dans le trou béant de l'absence et de l'incompréhension.

— J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va entrer dans la pièce et nous annoncer que ce n'est qu'une horrible blague, prononça Evie dans un souffle une fois que sa crise de larmes se fut calmée. Ce n'est pas possible que...ça ne peut pas être vrai.

Les doigts de Mal se refermèrent plus fort autour de sa main, dans un geste de soutien silencieux et impuissant, mais le bras de Jay se déroba, quittant ses épaules alors que le garçon se levait, se détournant d'elles, les poings serrés et le visage fermé.

— On aurait dû faire quelque chose, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque, qui ne ressemblait en rien à sa voix habituelle. On aurait dû le protéger.

Les deux filles le regardèrent avec tristesse, parce que c'étaient les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis des heures, et qu'il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il n'avait fait que ressasser et se noyer dans la culpabilité depuis tout ce temps.

— On n'aurait rien pu faire, répondit Mal. Personne ne savait.

— On aurait dû savoir !

— Tu sais que non, dit gentiment Evie. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir.

— Mais j'aurais dû...

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, Jay. Ce n'est la faute d'aucun d'entre nous.

— C'est juste la faute de cette putain de maladie cachée.

Jay se mordit les lèvres, s'empêchant de répondre. Il savait qu'elles avaient raison. Il savait que ce n'était la faute de personne, que c'était juste arrivé. Connerie de destin. Connerie de hasard. Connerie de vie. Connerie de mort.

— Mais pourquoi lui ? De nous tous, il était celui qui...

Sa voix s'étrangla, amplifiant le nœud douloureux dans sa gorge, et ses yeux se remirent à brûler. D'un geste agacé, il tenta d'essuyer ses larmes, de rester fort, de ne pas craquer devant les filles. Mais c'était trop dur. Il avait l'impression que plus rien ne fonctionnait normalement, ni dans son corps, ni dans le monde.

Alors que c'était à son tour de se mettre à pleurer, la main libre d'Evie se glissa doucement dans la sienne, et le tira pour qu'il revienne près d'elles. Jay se laissa faire, incapable de trouver la force de résister ou de protester, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, où les deux filles se serrèrent autour de lui, sans commenter ses larmes, sans juger sa tristesse. Au contraire, elles la partageaient, des larmes similaires et silencieuses coulant sur leurs propres joues.

Mais peu importe à quel point ils se pressaient les uns contre les autres, s'offrant un réconfort et une présence mutuelle, c'était inutile. Il manquait quelqu'un. Une présence, un sourire, une voix, un contre-poids pour les équilibrer, et les unir tous les quatre.

Sans Carlos, ce ne sera plus jamais la même chose.


	25. Jeux (Dizzy et Celia)

**Note** : Cet OS contient de légers éléments de Descendants 3, mais aucun véritable spoil. Libre à vous de savoir si vous voulez le lire ou pas :)

 **Note 2** : Leur âge n'est pas précisé dans le film, mais pour tous les OS que j'écrirai sur elles, sauf mention contraire, je considère que Celia et Dizzy ont environ 13 ans

* * *

Dizzy et Celia

Amitié / Fluff

* * *

Ça avait été une longue journée pour Dizzy. Une journée fabuleuse, incroyable, merveilleuse, au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous, mais néanmoins longue et fatigante. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point Auradon était un endroit coloré, lumineux, rempli de magie et de grands espaces. Jamais elle n'aurait pu se douter que la nourriture pouvait avoir autant de saveurs, ni que tant d'odeurs délicieuses pouvaient se mélanger dans l'air. En l'espace de quelques heures, sa vie avait été chamboulée et elle avait accumulé les découvertes et les émerveillements, les petits bonheurs et les grands sourires.

Et pourtant, malgré cette longue journée remplie d'émotions, Dizzy était incapable de dormir. Allongée dans son nouveau lit – incroyablement doux et confortable – elle fixait le plafond de la pièce depuis un long moment, repassant dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle avait vu et découvert aujourd'hui. Elle voulait graver chaque instant, chaque souvenir, pour pouvoir les raconter à sa mère et sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle retournerait leur rendre visite. Elle voulait être sûre de ne rien oublier, et de pouvoir se remémorer les moindres petits détails de cette journée.

Et peut-être qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait peur de fermer les yeux et de découvrir que tout cela n'avait été qu'un merveilleux rêve lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

— Celia, tu dors ? chuchota-t-elle à travers l'obscurité de la pièce.

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Dans le lit voisin, elle pouvait entendre sa camarade de chambre s'agiter dans tous les sens en quête d'une position acceptable, déplaçant constamment les oreilles et les draps tellement plus nombreux que ce dont elles avaient l'habitude.

C'était les deux filles qui avaient demandé à partager une chambre. Evie leur avait laissé le choix pour les vacances, leur disant que de toute façon elles seraient colocataires à la rentrée, exactement comme Mal et elle l'avaient été. Elles avaient répondu la même chose, sans hésiter. Elles voulaient dormir dans la même pièce. L'idée d'avoir une chambre rien qu'à elle était inconcevable pour Dizzy, qui était habituée à dormir sur son vieux matelas dans un coin de la cuisine. Et puis savoir que Celia était là, à quelques mètres seulement, ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

— Non, grogna celle-ci. Ce lit est beaucoup trop mou et ces draps sentent beaucoup trop bons et c'est juste trop...

— Bizarre, compléta Dizzy à sa place en se redressant dans son lit, cherchant à distinguer la silhouette de son amie dans l'obscurité.

C'était peine perdue, d'autant plus que ses lunettes étaient sagement posées sur sa table de nuit et que même en pleine lumière, elle aurait été incapable de voir quoi que ce soit.

— J'ai peur que tout disparaisse si je m'autorise à arrêter d'en profiter, confessa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Dormir est une perte de temps quand il y a encore tellement de trucs qu'on a pas testé ! s'écria Celia en se mettant brusquement debout dans son lit, envoyant un de ses oreillers par terre. Je veux faire quelque chose !

— Mais Evie nous a dit de dormir ?

Celia sauta hors de son lit et alla joyeusement actionner l'interrupteur, illuminant la pièce sans prévenir. Dizzy cligna des yeux, éblouie, et tâtonna à côté d'elle pour s'emparer de ses lunettes.

— On a essayé, on a pas réussi. C'est pas notre faute, lui fit remarquer son amie avec un sourire malicieux.

Une fois ses yeux acclimatés à la lumière, Dizzy parcourut leur chambre du regard. La pièce était encore un peu étrangère, mais elle avait été meublée avec soin et attention par Evie et cela se ressentait, lui donnant aussi un côté réconfortant. Les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur la commode près de la bibliothèque, et elle laissa échapper l'information qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Je crois que j'ai vu des sortes de jeux là-dedans, avoua-t-elle en pointant le meuble du doigt. Mais je ne sais pas si...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Celia avait déjà ouvert le premier tiroir de la commode, écarquillant les yeux de surprise en y découvrant de multiples boîtes de jeux de société. Sur l'île, il arrivait que des boîtes similaires arrivent, en bien mauvais état, dans lesquelles la plupart des pièces manquaient et les règles avaient disparu. Mais ces boîtes-ci ? Elles étaient flambant neuves, n'ayant probablement jamais été ouvertes et elles étaient rien qu'à elles.

— Viens Dizzy on va les essayer !

Influencée par la voix excitée de son amie, Dizzy laissa finalement de côté ses dernières hésitations et sortit de son lit, rejoignant Celia en sautillant. Une fois à sa hauteur, un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage alors qu'elle découvrait les multiples boîtes à peine aperçues un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

— Il y en a tellement ! couina-t-elle joyeusement. Comment on va choisir ?

— On ne choisit pas ! On les fait toutes !

oOoOoOo

— Il me semblait bien les avoir entendues cette nuit, mais je pensais qu'elles ne faisaient que discuter...

Se tenant côte à côte dans l'embrasure de la porte, Mal et Evie prenait la pleine mesure du spectacle qui les attendait dans la chambre de leurs deux petites protégées. La pièce était sens dessus-dessous. Plusieurs boîtes de jeux de société étaient grandes ouvertes, disséminées un peu partout alors que tous les pions, cartes, jetons et dés étaient étalés partout sur le plancher. L'ensemble des draps et coussins avaient quitté les lits pour se retrouver par terre, et un tas de couvertures dans un coin semblait témoigner de l'existence d'une cabane qui s'était écroulée. Pour une raison mystérieuse, le matelas de Celia avait aussi été déplacé et mis à la verticale contre son lit, dont le sommier était laissé à nu. Et au milieu de tout ce bazar se trouvaient Dizzy et Celia, endormies n'importe comment et directement sur le sol, des oreillers serrés contre elles, les lunettes de travers pour l'une et les cheveux encore plus hirsutes que d'ordinaire pour l'autre.

— Quel désordre, soupira Evie.

Mal ne put retenir un petit rire amusé.

— En seulement une nuit, elles ont fait fort, commenta-t-elle sans parvenir à dissimuler la touche de fierté dans sa voix. Tu veux qu'on les réveille pour leur faire ranger tout ça ?

Les yeux d'Evie parcoururent à nouveau la pièce. Cette même pièce qu'elle avait passé plusieurs heures à ranger et à organiser pour la rendre aussi accueillante que possible. Une pièce encore impeccable quelques heures plus tôt, et qui semblait à présent avoir été traversée par un ouragan.

— Non, murmura-t-elle alors que son regard s'arrêtait finalement sur les deux filles endormies et qu'un élan de tendresse grimpait en elle. Laissons-les se reposer.

Un peu de désordre ce n'était pas bien grave. Au contraire, c'était la preuve que Dizzy et Celia pouvaient encore avoir des instants d'enfance et d'insouciance, et c'était tout ce qu'elle leur souhaitait.


	26. Fenêtre (Pirates)

**Note** : Encore une fois, cet OS contient de très (très) légers éléments de D3, mais pas de véritable spoil.

 **Note 2** : Comme pour les filles à qui je donne environ 13 ans, je considère que les jumeaux ont environ 8 ans.

* * *

Squeaky & Squirmy

Fluff / Amitié

* * *

— Vous pensez que c'était une bonne idée de les choisir ? demanda Jay. Je ne les ai pas entendu parler de toute la journée.

— A chaque fois qu'ils me regardent, je vous jure j'ai l'impression qu'ils me méprisent, ajouta Mal.

— Ce sont des enfants, les rabroua gentiment Evie. Ils sont juste terrifiés et méfiants.

— Mais justement, peut-être qu'ils sont trop jeunes ?

Un silence suivit la question de Carlos alors que leurs regards se posaient sur Squeaky et Squirmy, installés à la table basse du salon et occupés par la résolution d'un puzzle. Le tout sans un bruit, sans un mot. Ils semblaient communiquer entre eux par regards entendus et avoir décidé de couper tous les autres de leur petit monde. Ou presque tous les autres.

— Dizzy m'a assuré qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à lui parler. C'est plutôt positif non ?

— Je ne sais pas E. Prépare-toi à l'éventualité que le programme ne fonctionne pas pour tous, d'accord ?

Evie fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas l'insinuation de Mal.

— Ça ne fait qu'une journée, rétorqua-t-elle. Il suffit de leur laisser un peu de temps.

— J'espère, murmura Carlos.

— Non, j'en suis sûre, affirma Evie avant de s'avancer vers les jumeaux. Hé les garçons, vous permettez que je vous aide ? Et après ce sera l'heure d'aller vous coucher, d'accord ?

Les deux petits blondinets levèrent la tête vers elle et la contemplèrent sans un mot. Prenant leur silence comme une absence de rejet, Evie s'agenouilla près d'eux et s'empara d'une des pièces du puzzle, complimentant le travail qu'ils avaient déjà réalisé. Et même si elle n'obtint pas le moindre petit sourire en retour, elle savait que ça finirait par venir.

oOoOoOo

Un peu plus tard, alors que les deux enfants étaient en pyjama et installés dans leurs nouveaux lits, ils n'avaient toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot, se contentant de suivre les instructions qu'Evie leur donnait. Incapable de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient, celle-ci faisait de son mieux pour éviter qu'ils se sentent envahis, mais ne parvint pas à les laisser dans leur chambre sans une dernière tentative d'échanger avec eux.

— Je sais que ça fait peur de dormir dans un nouvel endroit, dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Mais vous êtes tous les deux. Et si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'oubliez pas que ma chambre est au fond du couloir.

Ils la fixèrent sans la moindre réaction mais elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, renforçant son sourire.

— C'est bon vous avez tout ? Pas de pipi, de verre d'eau, pas d'histoire avant de dormir ?

Cette fois les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, dans un dialogue muet que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas comprendre.

— Vous voulez quelque chose ? tenta-t-elle avec une hésitation.

— La fenêtre.

C'était Squeaky qui s'était lancé à prendre la parole, d'une petite voix aiguë et timide, mais bel et bien audible.

— La fenêtre ? répéta Evie dans comprendre.

— Elle peut rester ouverte ?

— Oh. Oh oui, bien sûr !

Elle se dépêcha de traverser la pièce et de répondre à la demande de l'enfant, tout en se faisant une note mentale de confectionner des moustiquaires dès le lendemain. S'ils devaient dormir toutes les nuits avec la fenêtre ouverte, les insectes allaient rapidement devenir un problème.

— Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à la fermer si ça vous dérange.

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent, et ils semblaient soudainement moins tendus, comme libéré d'un fardeau. Est-ce qu'ils se sentaient prisonniers ici ? Est-ce qu'avoir la fenêtre ouverte les rassurait parce que ça leur offrait une issue de secours ? Evie ne savait pas, mais son cœur se serra à cette perspective, et elle se promit de tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'ils se sentent chez eux aussi rapidement que possible.

— Bon je vais vous laisser alors, annonça-t-elle avec un dernier sourire. Bonne nuit les garçons !

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas important. Elle savait que Mal et Jay avaient tort d'avoir des doutes. Ce n'était rien de plus que des enfants. Des enfants qui avaient été arrachés à leur père et à leur maison. Ils étaient intimidés et perdus, mais ils allaient rapidement se mettre à l'aise auprès d'eux. Après tout, pour quelle raison ne leur feraient-ils pas confiance ?

oOoOoOo

Une fois la nuit tombée et tous les habitants du château endormis, une ombre se faufila dans le jardin. Alors qu'elle levait la tête pour observer la façade avec attention, l'unique fenêtre ouverte capta son attention, comme un drapeau levé qui l'appelait. En un instant, elle escalada le mur et s'engouffra dans la chambre d'enfant. Presque par magie.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, contemplant en silence les deux garçons endormis. Puis, dans un murmure presque inaudible, elle prononça un sort d'isolation sonore, s'assurant qu'aucun bruit ne sortirait de ces murs. Satisfaite d'elle, elle croisa les bras et esquissa un sourire impatient.

— Pssst, les garçons. Réveillez-vous !

Squirmy fut le premier à bondir dans son lit, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant puisqu'il avait toujours été celui qui avait le sommeil le plus léger. Les cheveux en bataille, l'expression confuse et l'air hagard, il mit un instant à se rappeler où il était, puis aperçut la silhouette à quelques mètres de lui et son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire.

— Uma ! s'écria-t-il en sortant de ses couvertures pour se précipiter vers elle.

Son exclamation réveilla son frère qui, de manière très comique, réagit exactement de la même façon. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'elle, Uma s'agenouilla pour se mettre à leur hauteur et leur ébouriffa les cheveux à tous les deux.

— Salut les moussaillons. Je vous ai manqué ?

Deux sourires incandescents de bonheur lui répondirent, et une bouffée de bonheur et de soulagement s'empara d'elle parce que _bon sang_ ce que ça faisait du bien de voir des visages familiers et amicaux.

— Vous m'avez manqué aussi, admit-elle avant de les bousculer gentiment. C'était l'idée de qui la fenêtre ouverte ? Parce que c'était une idée de génie.

— C'est la mienne ! déclara fièrement Squeaky en se désignant du doigt. Harry avait dit que tu viendrais nous voir mais les portes sont toutes fermées en bas.

— Oh, qui aurait cru que tu étais le malin des deux, le taquina-t-elle avec quelques chatouilles.

Squeaky se mit à rire pendant qu'à côté de lui, Squirmy fronçait les sourcils, les paroles de son frère ayant ranimé quelque chose dans sa mémoire.

— Hé Uma ? appela-t-il timidement. Est-ce que...on peut te faire un câlin ? Parce que Harry a dit que tu en voudrais un mais...

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens, incertain, et Uma retint son envie de grogner. Stupide Harry. Bien sûr qu'il leur avait dit ça. Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à ce genre de détail futile. Bien sûr qu'il était probablement le seul idiot à penser à elle et à se demander si elle se sentait seule. A _savoir_ qu'elle se sentait seule.

Alors que son attention alternait entre les deux enfants qui la regardaient, interrogateurs, le cœur d'Uma se serra. Elle connaissait ces regards. Ces regards typiques des enfants de l'île, qui demandaient sans réclamer, qui désiraient sans espérer.

Et s'il n'y avait rien au monde qui pourrait lui faire admettre qu'elle avait besoin d'un câlin, ça ne faisait aucun doute que c'était aussi le cas des deux petits bonhommes en face d'elle. Alors, sans répondre, elle passa ses bras autour de chacun d'eux et les attira contre elle, les serrant aussi fort que possible.

Fermant les yeux, elle enfouit son visage dans le mélange de cheveux désordonnés, inspirant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Les jumeaux sentaient bon le savon et le shampooing, mais derrière ces odeurs d'Auradon, il y en avait une autre, plus familière à Uma. L'odeur de l'île de l'Oubli. L'odeur de son chez elle et surtout l'odeur de son équipage.

Et alors qu'elle les serrait un peu plus fort, et qu'une vingtaine de doigts s'agrippaient à elle, peut-être, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu admettre que Harry avait eu raison et que ce câlin était plus que bienvenu.

Après quelques minutes à ne pas bouger, blottis tous les trois, se rassurant mutuellement avec la présence et la familiarité des autres, Uma finit par les repousser gentiment pour les regarder avec plus d'attention.

— Comment ça s'est passé votre première journée ici ? demanda-t-elle, soudain concernée par leur bien-être. Ils vous ont bien traités j'espère ? Mal et sa bande, ils sont gentils avec vous ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard furtif avant de reporter à nouveau leur attention sur elle, l'expression fière et comploteuse. Une expression digne de vrais pirates.

— Ils sont gentils, répondit Squirmy en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur et déterminé. Mais on sait que ce sont des ennemis. Alors on leur parle pas.

— Ouais. On leur a pas adressé la parole de toute la journée ! On veut pas sympathiser avec l'adversaire, renchérit Squeaky en répliquant l'attitude de son frère.

Le cœur d'Uma se tordit dans un étrange mélange de satisfaction et de culpabilité. Ces deux petits avaient été à bonne école, et une partie d'elle avait envie de les féliciter pour leur attitude. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait éviter. Ils avaient été choisis. Au milieu de centaines d'autres enfants, c'étaient eux qui avaient été choisis pour quitter l'île. Ils étaient enfin libres, sortis de cette prison. Ils avaient la chance que d'autres attendaient encore d'avoir. C'était hors de question qu'ils la gaspillent simplement parce qu'ils l'avaient trop entendue pester contre Mal.

— Ne faites pas ça, ordonna-t-elle en prenant sa voix de capitaine.

Mais à l'instant où leurs sourires fiers s'effacèrent pour laisser place à une expression confuse, elle se radoucit.

— Mal est détestable pour plein de raisons, mais elle s'est engagée à s'occuper de vous. Et elle est fiable pour ça.

— Mais toi et Harry vous prenez déjà soin de nous.

Uma esquissa un sourire triste en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Squirmy.

— Mais ici, on ne va pas pouvoir. Il va falloir vous débrouiller tous les deux, et accepter ce que Mal et les autres vont vous offrir. Trouver votre place à Auradon et y être heureux. Et plus tard nous aider Harry et moi à ramener plus d'enfants. Vous comprenez ?

Les deux petits acquiescèrent, mais la tête de Squirmy était toujours baissée, trahissant sa tristesse. Heureusement, son frère trouva exactement ce qu'il fallait dire.

— C'est comme une mission spéciale ?

— Exactement ! approuva Uma. Votre première mission de pirates ! Je compte sur vous pour la réussir, moussaillons !

— A vos ordres Capitaine ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Uma leur ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux, heureuse d'a nouveau entendre ces mots, puis se rappela subitement quelque chose.

— Oh j'avais un cadeau pour vous !

Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, elle en ressortir un sachet rempli de friandises colorés. Un grand sourire sur le visage, elle en fit tomber quelques-uns dans sa main et les tendit aux jumeaux.

— Des crocodiles ! s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson en tendant leurs doigts pour s'emparer des bonbons et les examiner avec curiosité.

— J'ai tout de suite pensé à vous en les voyant. C'est comestible, vous allez adorer.

Sans la moindre once de méfiance, chaque garçon enfourna un petit crocodile dans sa bouche et leurs expressions changèrent instantanément, s'illuminant de surprise et d'émerveillement alors que le sucre explosait dans leur bouche.

— Je savais que ça vous plairait, déclara Uma avec un sourire goguenard. Si vous les laissez fondre sur votre langue, elle va changer de couleur.

Alors que les deux enfants tentaient l'expérience, curieux de savoir si c'était vrai ou si elle se moquait d'eux, Uma en profita pour leur demander des nouvelles de la vie sur l'île, s'assurant que tout allait bien là-bas. Harry jouait visiblement son rôle de second à merveille, ce dont elle n'avait jamais douté mais c'était bien d'être rassurée sur le bien-être de ses camarades. Lorsqu'elle estima qu'ils s'étaient assez empiffrés, elle mit fin à la dégustation de bonbons et leur conseilla de cacher le reste du paquet sous leur matelas pour en profiter dans les prochains jours. Puis, alors que Squeaky étouffait un bâillement, elle décida qu'il était l'heure pour elle de repartir.

— Retournez dans vos lits moussaillons, il est plus que temps pour vous de vous rendormir.

— Mais tu reviendras ? demanda Squirmy en se frottant les yeux. La nuit prochaine ?

— Non, probablement pas aussi rapidement. C'est risqué pour moi de venir ici. Mais oui je reviendrai dans pas trop longtemps, c'est promis.

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent et grimpèrent dans leur lit, déjà à moitié endormis. Mais, alors qu'Uma s'apprêtait à les laisser, une petite voix hésitante la rappela.

— Uma ?

— Ouais ?

— Est-ce que...même si on habite avec Mal, on pourra toujours rejoindre ton équipage quand on sera grands ?

Bordel. C'était quoi le truc avec les enfants et leur capacité à frapper en plein cœur juste avec des mots ? Uma détestait ça.

— Vous faites déjà partie de mon équipage. Et quiconque entre dans mon équipage ne le quitte jamais.

Deux sourires lui répondirent, et elle dut refréner son envie de s'approcher des lits pour à nouveau les serrer contre elle. Stupide Harry et ses idées de câlins. Ils étaient des pirates bon sang !

Alors que les deux enfants se blottissaient dans leur lit, rassurés par cette déclaration, elle enjamba la fenêtre et se retourna pour leur adresser un dernier regard.

— Dormez bien moussaillons, murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à table pour le petit-déjeuner, le bonnet de travers et les yeux encore remplis de sommeil, les deux enfants ne parlèrent pas tout de suite. Ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête pour accepter la nourriture proposée et puis de la dévorer avec l'appétit caractéristique de tous les enfants de l'île. Mais, une fois son assiette vidée, ce fut avec une voix claire et enjouée que Squirmy s'adressa à Evie.

— Je peux encore avoir une tartine au chocolat ?

— Oh oui moi aussi ! s'exclama aussitôt son frère.

Quatre regards éberlués se posèrent sur eux, puis Evie s'exécuta et se mit à leur tartiner des tranches de pain supplémentaires, un sourire aux lèvres.

Comme quoi parfois, il ne fallait rien de plus qu'une fenêtre ouverte pour obtenir la confiance d'un enfant.


	27. Drogue (Mal et Carlos)

**Note** : Ce léger délire m'est venu en voyant un post sur Tumblr qui m'a instantanément fait penser à Carlos. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous partager le lien parce que le site ne me le permet pas, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit OS :D

* * *

Mal et Carlos

Amitié / Humour / Fluff

* * *

Carlos était tranquillement installé à la bibliothèque, ne demandant rien à personne lorsqu'un poing s'abattit brusquement devant lui. Le garçon sursauta, son cœur s'emballant dans la panique, avant de lever les yeux vers son assaillant qui n'était nul autre que Mal, irradiante de fureur. Devant la manière qu'avait son amie de le toiser, Carlos se rétracta instinctivement sur lui-même. Il connaissait cette expression mécontente, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? gronda Mal.

Carlos fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre cette question tout en fouillant dans sa mémoire à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire pour la mettre en colère. Mais rien ne lui vint, alors il se risqua à répondre.

— De quoi est-ce que...

— Ça !

D'un geste sec, Mal tapa à nouveau sur la table, attirant quelques regards dans leur direction. Carlos se décida finalement à regarder la main de son amie et découvrit le sachet qu'elle tenait. Un sachet en plastique transparent, dans lequel se trouvait des petites pilules de toutes les couleurs.

— Oh.

— De la drogue Carlos ? siffla-t-elle d'une voix menaçante. Sérieusement ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça !

De la drogue ? Carlos écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en entendant ce mot, puis ouvrit la bouche en comprenant la méprise de son amie.

— Mal ce...

— N'essaye pas de prétendre que c'est pas à toi ! Evie l'a trouvé dans la poche de ta veste en voulant la réparer. C'est _hors de question_ que je laisse un de mes alliés toucher à ses saletés, tu m'entends ?

— Mais Mal je...

— Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses ! Ramasse tes affaires et viens avec moi. Il faut qu'on parle.

Carlos déglutit, hésitant à obtempérer pour échapper aux oreilles indiscrètes et ne se défendre qu'une fois en privé. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se soumettre, pas envie d'affronter les regards déçus de Jay et d'Evie et certainement pas envie de laisser à Mal l'occasion de se déchaîner contre lui alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait.

— Non.

Elle le regarda, incrédule.

— Non ? répéta-t-elle en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant, et il savait qu'elle était capable de l'empoigner par le bras et de le traîner de force s'il ne se justifiait pas rapidement.

— Ce n'est pas de la drogue, affirma-t-il en soutenant son regard.

— Tu sais ce que je pense des menteurs, lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix absolument terrifiante, et Carlos eut envie de baisser les yeux et de se murer dans le silence pour ne pas alimenter davantage sa colère.

Mais il savait qu'il avait raison, et qu'il n'aurait qu'une seule chance pour se faire entendre.

— Mal ! S'il-te-plaît. Ce n'est pas de la drogue, je te le promets. Laisse-moi juste dix minutes pour te le prouver ?

Mal l'observa avec attention, prenant conscience de sa détermination et de son regard dénué de toute culpabilité.

— Dix minutes, accorda-t-elle finalement.

Le visage de Carlos s'éclaira d'un sourire soulagé et, abandonnant le reste de ses affaires sur la table de la bibliothèque, il attrapa le sachet de pilules et prit la direction de la sortie en faisant signe à Mal de le suivre.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ?

— Aux toilettes. J'ai besoin d'eau.

Mal haussa un sourcil perplexe face à cette déclaration mais ne posa pas d'autre question, se contentant de lui emboîter le pas avec méfiance. Elle ne se formalisa pas le moins du monde de devoir entrer dans les toilettes des garçons et croisa les bras alors qu'elle le regardait ouvrir un robinet et remplir l'un des lavabos.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, préférant ouvrir le sachet et s'emparer de quelques pilules colorées qu'il jeta dans l'eau.

— Approche et regarde.

Dubitative mais surtout curieuse, Mal obéit et alla le rejoindre juste en face des lavabos, observant les petites pilules qui flottaient à la surface. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien de particulier, puis lentement, elles se mirent à gonfler, devenant d'abord des petites boulettes puis s'agrandissant encore jusqu'à prendre des formes différentes. Mal identifia rapidement un chien, une sorte de cheval et ce qui, d'après les livres d'histoire d'Auradon, s'appelait un dinosaure.

Des animaux. Les pilules de Carlos n'étaient rien de plus que des stupides jeux pour enfants qui prenaient la forme d'animaux au contact de l'eau. Une envie de rire lui chatouilla la gorge, mais elle préféra toiser son camarade avec une touche de condescendance.

— Sérieusement ? Tu as quel âge ? Six ans ?

Carlos lui adressa un petit sourire contrit et baissa les yeux alors que ses joues se coloraient d'une légère honte.

— Je trouvais ça rigolo, marmonna-t-il pour se justifier.

A nouveau, Mal eut envie de se moquer de lui. Mais elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur les animaux à présent pleinement formés qui continuaient à flotter à la surface de l'eau, et une autre envie s'empara d'elle. Elle se mordilla la lèvre un instant, hésitante, puis, sans oser le regarder en face, elle céda à la tentation.

— Tu penses qu'il en existe en forme de dragon ?


	28. Monstre (Harry et Uma)

Note : Vous savez quand vous aimez une idée mais que vous n'êtes pas satisfait de ce qu'elle donne à l'écrit ? Bah c'est moi et cet OS. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser mais il est écrit et je ne le modifierai sans doute jamais donc enjoy !

Avertissement : cet OS est un peu plus sombre que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. C'est pas non plus extrême mais il contient de la violence et une mention de pédophilie.

* * *

Harry et Uma

Angst/Amitié/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Les altercations publiques étaient fréquentes sur l'île de l'Oubli. Régler ses comptes, mettre à exécutions ses menaces et accomplir ses vengeances était toujours plus efficace devant des témoins, car cela permettait non seulement d'ajouter une dose d'humiliation pour son ennemi, mais aussi et surtout de renforcer sa propre réputation. Mais en dépit de la fréquence de ce genre d'événements, l'altercation violente qui eut lieu ce matin-là était différente. La foule amassée était plus nombreuse, les encouragements plus puissants. Au milieu des regards moqueurs et condescendants, d'autres brillaient, teintés d'espoir, alors que les deux adversaires se faisaient face. Deux adversaires dont la réputation n'était pourtant plus à faire.

Le premier était un vieil homme, pervers réputé à travers toute l'île pour attirer des jeunes enfants affamés chez lui en lui promettant de la nourriture. Ses déviances étaient connues de tous, sans que jamais le moindre adulte ne lève le petit doigt. Après tout, il n'était qu'un criminel parmi les autres et tant qu'il n'abîmait pas trop les enfants...c'était une manière comme une autre de leur apprendre la dureté de la vie.

Le deuxième n'était nul autre que Harry Hook, le fils du capitaine Crochet en personne. Le pirate était connu pour sa tendance à jouer avec ses proies, les traquant ou les séduisant selon ses envies. Tout le monde savait qu'il était instable et imprévisible, et personne ne se risquait à l'embêter parce que les rumeurs sur les tortures qu'il infligeait à ceux qui l'ennuyaient un peu trop étaient nombreuses et terrifiantes.

Personne ne savait ce qui avait provoqué la dispute. Elle s'était déclenchée d'un coup, sans prévenir. Harry avait débarqué et sorti le vieux pervers de chez lui, s'assurant bien que tout le monde assiste à la suite des événements. Malgré les tentatives du vieil homme pour se défendre, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le pirate prenne le dessus. Il était plus jeune, plus vivace, mieux entraîné et préparé. Avec un plaisir évident, il fit tomber son adversaire à genoux, le narguant avec la lame de son sabre. Puis, après s'être interrogé à voix haute sur la manière dont il allait pouvoir le punir, il le saisit violemment par le col et l'entraîna en direction d'une table en pierre.

Ignorant ses suppliques et ses promesses, un sourire tordu et terrifiant sur le visage, Harry le força à tendre le bras par-dessus la table, écrasant son biceps avec son pied. Puis, après avoir parcouru la foule de témoins du regard, les yeux fous et satisfaits, Harry leva son sabre bien haut et l'abattit sur son adversaire, tranchant sa main sans la moindre pitié. Le sang gicla, un hurlement de douleur retentit, rapidement noyé dans les acclamations de la foule. Insensible à tout ça, Harry agrippa la nuque de son adversaire et il lui cogna la tête contre la table, comme un ultime avertissement avant de se pencher vers lui.

— La prochaine fois que tu voudras poser tes sales pattes sur un enfant, pense à moi, susurra-t-il à son oreille avec un sourire en coin.

oOoOoOo

— Bordel Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ça fait des heures que je te cherche !

La silhouette d'Harry, assis à l'extrémité d'un ponton, ne réagit même pas lorsque la voix d'Uma retentit, brisant le calme environnant. La jeune capitaine haussa un sourcil, surprise de ce manque de réponse, et s'avança en direction de son camarade.

— T'es en train de rater toute la célébration tu sais, lança-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Pour une fois que les gens t'acclament.

Encore une fois, elle n'obtint pas la moindre réaction, et ce fut suffisant pour effacer le début de sourire de son visage, le remplaçant par une légère contrariété. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur du garçon, elle le salua d'un petit coup de pied.

— Tu m'écoutes au moins ? lança-t-elle d'un ton agacé. Oh, Harry ! Je te parle !

Harry remua à peine, gardant les yeux résolument fixés vers l'horizon, indifférent à la présence d'Uma à ses côtés. Avec un soupir exaspéré, celle-ci s'agenouilla, se mettant finalement à sa hauteur pour l'observer. Et à l'instant où elle vit l'expression lointaine sur son visage, ses cheveux en bataille et le maquillage noir autour de ses yeux qui ne ressemblait plus à rien à force d'avoir été humidifié et essuyé, l'estomac d'Uma se contracta douloureusement.

Harry avait pleuré.

Harry, son Harry, n'allait pas bien au point d'avoir _pleuré_ et de ne même pas chercher à le cacher.

— Bordel, prononça-t-elle dans un souffle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre, mais il tourna la tête vers elle, lui adressant un sourire tordu, presque douloureux, empreint de tristesse et de renoncement, avant de se détourner à nouveau. Le visage baissé, son corps entier affaissé et vidé de toute volonté, il parla enfin, d'une voix basse et cassée, à mille lieux de celle qu'il employait habituellement.

— Je suis un monstre.

La mâchoire d'Uma se serra en entendant ces mots, réalisant subitement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son second. Sans une fraction d'hésitation, elle leva la main et s'empara de son menton, l'obligeant à la regarder et à affronter son jugement.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire et intransigeante, une flamme de détermination et de colère brillant dans ses yeux.

Dans ceux du garçon, il n'y avait que de la surprise et de la confusion face à cette question qui n'avait encore jamais été posée dans ce sens.

— Harry ? répondit-il avec incertitude, comme s'il en doutait soudainement.

— Exactement. Tu es Harry. Le second de mon équipage. Un garçon sensible, loyal et intelligent qui fait ce qu'il a à faire pour survivre.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à la contredire, mais elle raffermit sa prise sur son visage parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse penser autre chose.

— Tu n'es pas ton père, lança-t-elle avec un grondement de colère dans la voix. Tu n'es pas ton père tout comme je ne suis pas ma mère. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec nos parents, ni avec les crimes qu'ils ont commis pour se retrouver ici. Ils avaient un choix qu'on a pas. Un choix qu'on ne nous a jamais laissé. Compris ?

Même s'il savait que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui, il y avait quelque chose d'intimidant dans la manière dont Uma le contemplait, attendant qu'il capitule et qu'il accepte ce qu'elle lui disait. Il acquiesça, sachant que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter, et sachant aussi qu'elle avait raison. Uma le lâcha, l'autorisant à détacher son attention d'elle, et Harry baissa à nouveau la tête, silencieux et songeur un instant, avant de reprendre la parole.

— Je peux toujours la sentir tu sais, murmura-t-il d'un ton distant. La lame qui traverse sa chair. Qui tranche ses articulations. Le bruit que ça a fait. Et son hurlement de douleur.

Il leva ses mains devant lui, les fixant comme s'il ne les avait jamais vues. Comme si ces doigts qui avaient tenus son sabre et encaissés les vibrations du coup n'étaient pas les siens. Avec tendresse, Uma tendit les siennes également et les ferma autour de celles du garçon. Malgré toute la compassion et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait en le voyant aussi perdu, elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire narquois.

— Heureuse de savoir que tu as une conscience, le taquina-t-elle. C'est souvent le problème avec les gens bien.

— Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien ! s'écria Harry, soudain mû par un élan de protestation, comme s'il ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'elle pense ça de lui. J'ai coupé la main d'un homme ! De sang-froid ! Je suis monstru...

— Tu n'es pas un monstre, le coupa sèchement Uma. Ouais tu as coupé la main d'un salaud, et ? Combien d'enfants avait-il abusé avec cette main ? Tu leur as fait justice Harry. Le peu de justice qu'ils peuvent obtenir ici.

— Je...

— Tu sais qui sont les vrais monstres ? Au-delà de tous les criminels enfermés ici ? Les monstres ce sont eux, déclara-t-elle en désignant l'horizon d'un geste vague. Tous ces princes et princesses qui nous laissent pourrir ici en fermant les yeux sur ce qui s'y passe.

Harry baissa la tête, ravalant ses larmes de dégoût et laissa la colère d'Uma s'imprégner en lui.

— Ce que tu as dû faire, c'est de leur faute. Ce sont eux les monstres. Pas toi. Ne l'oublie jamais.


	29. Rivales (Malvie)

Univers Alternatif/Magie/Romance

Mal/Evie

* * *

Vingt ans plus tôt, le monde connut un grand bouleversement. Du jour au lendemain, la magie qui faisait autrefois partie du quotidien et participait activement à la vie et au fonctionnement du royaume fut déclarée coupable de l'existence de méchants aux ambitions dominatrices, de trop nombreuses malédictions et tout simplement de créer un rapport de force entre ceux qui naissaient avec des pouvoirs et ceux qui n'en avaient pas.

La magie se retrouva prohibée, et quiconque s'opposa à cette interdiction fut envoyé vivre sur une île qui, ironiquement, fut encerclée par un dôme magique ayant pour but d'annihiler les pouvoirs de tous ceux qui vivraient dessous.

Le temps passa et le royaume d'Auradon évolua à travers la science et la technologie. L'éradication de la magie fut considérée comme un succès et la vie reprit son cours tranquillement pour chaque habitant du royaume.

Mais à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, au milieu de l'océan, l'île où avait été banni tous les pro-magie continuait d'exister. Le bouclier magique qui l'entourait l'isolait du royaume, au point que les habitants de celui-ci finirent par purement et simplement oublier l'existence de cette île, mais la mission première de ce bouclier ne fut pas remplie.

Destiné à empêcher l'utilisation de toute forme de magie pour ceux qui vivaient en dessous, il ne réussissait en réalité qu'à empêcher la magie d'en sortir. Mais sous le bouclier, la magie continuait de vivre, crépitante, sauvage, soumise à aucune règle alors que ses possesseurs créèrent leur propre société, anarchique et violente, où la puissance magique déterminait la position de domination.

A la tête de l'île se trouvait la puissante Maléfique, une Fée démoniaque aux gènes de dragon, donc la magie semblait inégalable. Sa colère était redoutée par tous et elle régnait sur l'île d'une poigne de fer, ignorant tout des concepts de bienveillance ou de pitié.

Parmi toute la population de l'île, seule une autre personne semblait avoir la capacité magique de l'égaler, remettant régulièrement en question sa place de dirigeante.

Cette rivale était connue sous le nom de Méchante Reine, et là où Maléfique n'était que brutalité et domination, la Méchante Reine opérait plus sournoisement, séduisant la foule et manipulant quiconque pouvait lui apporter quelque chose.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent régulièrement pendant plusieurs années, prenant chacune à leur tour la tête de l'île. Puis, un jour, une terrible bataille éclata et Maléfique en sortit victorieuse, bannissant sa rivale à l'autre bout de l'île, là où seules les plus misérables des créatures magiques résidaient.

Pendant dix ans, on n'entendit plus parler de la Méchante Reine, qui vivait recluse avec sa fille.

De son côté, Maléfique continua son règne de terreur, éduquant sa propre fille à devenir la future héritière de ce royaume qu'elle estimait avoir bâti.

Cette héritière se nommait Mal, et tout semblait la destiner à devenir aussi puissante et cruelle que sa mère. La simple mention du nom de Maléfique faisait trembler dans les chaumières, mais la vision de Mal faisait déguerpir les foules et trembler les passants. L'adolescente était connue pour avoir des explosions de colère, libérant des flammes destructrices et inarrêtables, et mieux valait ne pas croiser son chemin.

Le règne de la mère et de la fille était clairement établi lorsqu'un jour, la Méchante Reine refit son apparition. A ses côtés, calme et docile, d'une beauté glaciale et dangereuse se trouvait Evie, sa fille, une représentation presque parfaite de ce qu'avait pu être autrefois la Méchante Reine.

Désormais plus âgée, mais toujours moqueuse et défiante, elle se réinstalla dans son ancien château comme si personne ne l'en avait jamais bannie et très vite, la guerre rivale qu'elle menait autrefois avec Maléfique reprit.

Sauf que cette fois, il y avait une différence. Cette fois, ce ne furent pas des affrontements directs entre les deux femmes. Cette fois, leur rivalité se matérialise en Mal et Evie qui ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées, si ce n'est dans leur toute petite enfance, mais qui, par héritage magique et biologique, étaient nées ennemies.

Absolument tout les opposait.

L'une était violente, abrupte et féroce. Ses alliés la craignaient, lui étant soumis et dévoué uniquement par peur des représailles, et elle en était fière.

L'autre était douce, séductrice et paraissait presque inoffensive. Son entourage l'admirait et elle savait en jouer mieux que personne, obtenant des services contre un sourire, un clin d'œil ou une caresse.

Elles étaient toutes les deux fourbes et manipulatrices, mais leurs plans malveillants s'agençaient différemment, chaque méthode ayant ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

Même leur magie était différente.

Surtout leur magie était différente.

La magie de Mal était puissante et imprévisible. Chaude. Elle explosait sous l'émotion, souvent la colère, et ravageait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Elle avait consumé des bâtiments, détruit des stocks et ravagé des quartiers entiers. Quant aux victimes vivantes, lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient prisonnières de ses flammes, elles ne pouvaient que hurler et implorer son pardon, tout en sachant qu'elles ne l'obtiendraient jamais. Personne ne l'avait jamais obtenu.

La magie d'Evie était discrète et sournoise. Froide. Elle se déclenchait à l'aide d'un contact savamment calculé, une caresse qui déposait un frisson sur la peau, ou un baiser glacé qui laissait un souffle froid et dévastateur. Ses victimes ne réalisaient pas tout de suite qu'elles en étaient. La magie déposée sur leur corps s'insinuait en elles, silencieuse et invisible, se répandant à l'intérieur de leurs organes jusqu'à tous les contaminer, les affaiblissant petit à petit. Lorsque l'empoisonnement magique était suffisamment important pour être remarqué, il était toujours trop tard.

Les deux adolescentes étaient dangereuses et terrifiantes, leur réputation n'était plus à faire. Leur seul point faible était l'existence de l'autre.

Leurs affrontements étaient toujours annonciateurs de désastres et lorsqu'elles étaient aperçues à proximité l'une de l'autre, les habitants de l'île savaient qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à faire que de prendre la fuite.

Elles étaient ennemies de naissance, rivales, destinées à perpétuer l'héritage de leurs mères et à s'affronter jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux en sorte victorieuse.

Tout semblait les opposer, elles étaient l'antagoniste l'une de l'autre, différentes, rivales, incompatibles.

Jusqu'au jour où elles réalisèrent à quel point elles étaient complémentaires, et que leur magie, impuissante face à l'autre, devenait inarrêtable lorsqu'elles se combinaient.

Aucune d'entre elle ne savait précisément quand elle avait cessé de considérer l'autre comme une ennemie. Cela c'était fait naturellement. A force de s'affronter, de s'insulter et de comploter pour anéantir l'autre, elles étaient devenues des visages familiers. Récurrents. L'admiration envers les stratégies et les techniques de l'autre s'était créée petit à petit, et puis une certaine forme de complicité. De la complicité dans l'adversité.

Le fait était que la relation des deux filles étaient passées de la violence et la haine mutuelle à une certaine forme d'attraction. Elles étaient littéralement les seules à la hauteur de l'autre. L'attraction était devenue sensualité, et puis sexualité.

Leur relation était restée secrète. Il était hors de question que l'une de leurs mères découvre ce qu'elles faisaient ensemble. Même si ça n'avait aucune importance. C'était purement physique et sauvage. Ce n'était pas comme si elles étaient attachées l'une à l'autre, ce serait ridicule.

Mais les échanges physiques et passionnés devinrent de plus en plus doux, de plus en plus tendres, de plus en plus fréquents. L'absence de l'autre devint douloureuse, et sans qu'elles ne le réalisent, elles se mirent à rester ensemble, après un combat, après un ébat dans une allée sombre, souvent après ces deux événements même, puisque l'un succédait à l'autre. Les sarcasmes et les remarques vicieuses devinrent des questions, et les réponses devinrent des confessions.

Elles étaient Mal et Evie. Alliées, amantes et toutes puissantes.

Leur première victime ensemble fut Maléfique, la mère de Mal. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Mais quand elle rendit son dernier souffle, le visage tordu par la surprise et la souffrance, son regard trahit une lueur de fierté pour la toute première fois, alors que sa fille lui arrachait la vie sans un soupçon d'émotion.

Ensuite, elles s'attaquèrent à la Méchante Reine. Elle s'y attendait. Evie avait déserté leur château depuis quelques semaines, et la rumeur de la mort de Maléfique avait fait le tour de l'île. En reliant les deux éléments, elle avait soupçonné ce qui se passait. Cela ne l'avait pas empêchée d'exprimer sa déception en ayant la confirmation que sa fille était en couple avec la progéniture de sa rivale de toujours, sa déception qu'elle gâche tout son potentiel ainsi.

La mort de la Méchante Reine fut plus douce que celle de Maléfique, chacune étant le reflet de ce qu'elles avaient infligé à leur enfant au cours de leur vie.

Les deux filles prirent ensuite la tête de l'île de l'Oubli, ensemble.

Le règne de terreur continua, prenant simplement un chemin différent. Elles prirent à leurs ordres ceux qui se montrèrent dignes d'intérêt et de confiance. Elles méprisèrent la population, l'ignorant purement et simplement. Elles anéantirent tous ceux qui tentèrent un soulèvement, qui leur manquèrent de respect ou qui, simplement, osaient juger leur relation.

Le moindre mot de travers était puni. La fidélité et la dévotion étaient récompensées.

Cela leur prit quelques années, mais elles trouvèrent une faille dans le dôme magique qui les gardait prisonnières. Elles s'en échappèrent et, très vite, sur Auradon, les familles royales commencèrent à s'éteindre les unes après les autres, sans que personne ne comprenne comment ou pourquoi.

Les survivants furent placés sous protection, mais elles étaient inarrêtables, et leur massacre continua jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte de sang royal ait coulée. Ensuite, en un claquement de doigts, elles détruisirent la barrière qui séparait l'île du reste du monde, relâchant une horde de magiciens, de sorcières et d'autres êtres magiques en colère, plein de rancœur et avides de destruction.

Le monde sombra dans le chaos. Des meurtres furent perpétrés. Des populations entières furent décimées. La magie fut utilisée, dans chaque camp. Même si au bout du compte, les camps disparurent, et la guerre se transforma en un immense chacun pour soi.

Au bout d'un moment, la situation se stabilisa. Les survivants formèrent une nouvelle civilisation, bâtirent de nouvelles villes, et élurent de nouveaux dirigeants. Le cas de la magie fut à nouveau évalué et réglementé. Pas interdit.

Des années plus tard, dans les livres d'histoire, les noms de Mal et Evie étaient encore mentionnés, mais personne ne savait ce qu'elles étaient devenues. Ni même si elles avaient véritablement existé. Tout le monde savait qu'elles étaient des figures importantes du bouleversement du monde, mais il n'y avait aucune explication sur leur disparition après la destruction du bouclier magique.

La vérité était que Mal et Evie étaient retournées sur l'île de l'Oubli, se coupant du monde. Elles recréèrent un dôme, pour dissimuler leur existence. Et là, loin des conflits, loin des lois, loin des autres, elles vécurent ensemble, main dans la main, régnant sur un pays oublié où elles n'avaient plus le moindre sujet.

Puissantes.

Libres.

Et ensemble.


	30. Peur (Mal)

Cet OS a été écrit il y a bien trop longtemps…En juin 2018. Oui oui. A la base je voulais faire un recueil de quatre OS sur chaque personnage autour de la peur, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à en écrire pour les garçons et j'ai repoussé encore et encore et encore. Je pense qu'on peut dire que je ne le ferai jamais, et qu'il est donc plus que temps que je vous partage celui de Mal (et peut-être celui d'Evie, mais je l'aime moins donc on verra). Enjoy !

* * *

Mal

Angst/Hurt/Comfort

 **Avertissement** : Abus et violence sur enfant, ne lisez pas si ces thèmes vous mettent mal à l'aise.

* * *

La peur.

C'était un mot qui avait fait partie intégrante de la vie de Mal dès sa naissance. C'était, en quelque sorte, son héritage.

Elle était la fille de Maléfique, l'une des méchantes les plus crainte et redoutée du monde. Elle devait se montrer digne de ce nom et inspirer la terreur. Les gens étaient supposés trembler à l'évocation de son nom, frissonner d'effroi en découvrant ses prouesses et fuir dès qu'elle faisait son apparition. Insuffler la peur dans les cœurs et les esprits, tel était le destin de Mal.

Mais elle-même la ressentir ? Ça lui avait toujours été absolument interdit.

Alors qu'elle babillait encore dans son berceau cassé, sa mère avait veillé à lui répéter chaque jour à quel point la peur était une émotion réservée aux faibles, aux pathétiques, aux misérables, aux perdants. Et si Mal, qui n'était pourtant qu'un bébé, avait le malheur de montrer des signes de détresse lorsqu'une explosion résonnait non loin du château, ou que des hurlements retentissaient plus forts que d'ordinaire, jamais personne ne la prenait dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Quelques années plus tard, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore cinq ans, Mal commit l'erreur d'exprimer sa peur face à la terrible tempête qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur. Impressionnée par le vent qui hurlait, par les terribles bourrasques qui faisaient trembler les fenêtres du château, par les coups de tonnerre qui retentissaient, puissants et terrifiants, elle alla instinctivement chercher du réconfort et de la sécurité auprès de sa mère.

Elle n'exprima jamais le mot peur, elle ne prononça d'ailleurs pas un mot, mais son comportement parlait pour elle. En voyant ainsi sa fille, son héritière, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, les yeux alertes et effrayés, venir se coller à elle en sursautant au moindre bruit, Maléfique n'hésita pas un instant. Elle attrapa le bras de la fillette et la traîna à travers le château jusqu'à atteindre la porte où, sans une parole, elle la jeta dehors et lui referma la porte au nez.

C'est ainsi que Mal passa sa première nuit dehors, seule et sans défense. Mais plus jamais elle n'eut peur des tempêtes, du tonnerre ou du vent.

Mal comprit bien vite que montrer des signes de peur en présence de sa mère entraînait immédiatement une confrontation avec cette peur. Lorsqu'elle émit une hésitation à l'idée d'aller elle-même les approvisionner aux barges de déchets, alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans, sa mère cessa de lui fournir de la nourriture, l'obligeant à se débrouiller par elle-même et à aller se battre au milieu des immondices pour obtenir de quoi survivre.

Lorsqu'un jour, se retrouvant face à un feu particulièrement puissant et à des flammes particulièrement hautes, Mal eut un mouvement de recul impressionné, elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait que sa mère s'était emparée de sa main pour la plonger dans les flammes, lui rappelant durement qu'elle était en partie dragon, et que jamais, jamais elle ne devrait laisser le feu l'intimider ainsi.

La rapidité avec laquelle sa main cicatrisa prouva qu'effectivement, elle possédait indéniablement des gènes de dragon, mais elle ne put jamais oublier la sensation de chaleur insoutenable, ni l'odeur de sa propre chair brûlée. Et encore moins le regard froid et imperturbable de Maléfique alors que sa propre main était la proie des flammes, maintenant le poignet de sa fille hurlante de douleur pour l'empêcher de fuir la punition.

Sa mère. C'était probablement la seule et unique chose au monde qu'elle avait été autorisée à craindre dans sa vie.

Cette femme qu'elle admirait tellement, qui était son modèle et auprès de laquelle elle avait passé toute sa vie à attendre une marque d'affection, de fierté ou de reconnaissance était aussi la personne qui la terrifiait le plus au monde. Imprévisible, cruelle, sans pitié, elle avait pris soin de veiller à ce que sa fille, comme tous les autres habitants de l'île et peut-être plus encore, tremble de peur rien qu'à l'idée de lui faire face. Les réprimandes, les coups et les punitions s'étaient multipliés au fil des années, au point que Mal les craignait bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

L'une de ses punitions était la cave du château. La première fois que Mal y avait eu droit, elle avait trois ans, et avait commis la simple erreur de s'excuser après avoir bousculé un des sbires de sa mère. Ça lui avait échappé, par crainte du coup qu'il pouvait lui donner en représailles, mais la conséquence de ses excuses avait été bien pire. Sans le moindre avertissement, Maléfique avait fondu sur elle, lui assénant une gifle monumentale avant de lui agripper la nuque et de l'emporter dans les sous-sols obscurs du château, ignorant ses pleurs.

Pour la première fois, Mal s'était retrouvée enfermée dans un vieux cachot froid et lugubre, rempli d'ossements, de rats et d'araignées. Mais le pire ça avait été l'obscurité. La salle était plongée dans un noir total, dans lequel elle ne pouvait rien distinguer et auquel il était impossible de s'acclimater. L'obscurité y était si intense que c'était de véritables ténèbres où seul l'écho de ses cris résonnait.

Il dut y avoir quelque chose de particulier dans son regard lorsque, des heures plus tard, elle fut autorisée à en sortir. Sa mère comprit rapidement que cet endroit la terrifiait, et ce fut sa punition la plus fréquente. Enfermée dans cette cave, sans lumière, sans nourriture, sans personne à qui parler, sans jamais savoir quand elle pourrait en sortir. Cela pouvait durer des heures ou des jours, mais quelle importance ? Elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps lorsqu'elle était roulée en boule, engloutie par la peur et l'obscurité.

oOoOoOo

C'était de cette cave qu'elle rêvait le plus souvent.

De cette obscurité terrifiante, étouffante, annihilante, dans laquelle elle se perdait. Les ténèbres devenaient un labyrinthe dans lequel elle courrait désespérément, cherchant une échappatoire, une porte de sortie, une source de lumière, n'importe quoi. Mais tout semblait devenir de plus en plus sombre alors que la voix de sa mère résonnait dans ses oreilles, rebondissant sur les murs impossibles à voir.

Prisonnière, prise au piège, à la merci de Maléfique et des ténèbres, Mal était juste destinée à être dévorée par cette noirceur. Alors elle se roulait en boule et hurlait, suppliant pour que quelqu'un vienne la sauver.

Elle se redressa d'un bond, haletante, la poitrine sur le point d'exploser, la peau collante de sueur, perdue et terrifiée.

— Mal ?

Il fallut un instant à Mal pour réaliser qu'elle était à Auradon, dans son lit, et que c'était la voix d'Evie qui s'était élevée à travers la pièce.

Tout allait bien. Elle était en sécurité. Il y avait de la lumière.

Clignant des yeux, Mal se tourna vers la source de cette lumière, stupéfaite de découvrir une lampe allumée à cette heure de la nuit.

— Tu étais agitée dans ton sommeil, expliqua Evie à voix basse en voyant où s'était posé le regard de son amie. J'ai allumé pour vérifier que tu allais bien et je crois que ça t'a réveillée. Désolée.

Alors que son cœur ralentissait dans sa poitrine, Mal lâcha la petite lampe bleutée du regard pour se tourner vers sa camarade de chambre, qui l'observait d'un air soucieux.

— Est-ce que ça va, Mal ?

— Ouais, parvint-elle à répondre dans un souffle. C'était juste...un mauvais rêve.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer davantage. Des mauvais rêves, des cauchemars, peu importe le nom qu'on leur donnait, ils en faisaient tous les quatre, à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, et de différentes intensités.

— Tu veux en parler ? demanda Evie.

Oui. Libérer ce poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur, parler, se glisser auprès d'Evie dans son lit, l'entendre lui promettre que tout allait bien, qu'ils étaient en sécurité, dormir en sentant sa présence et sa chaleur tout contre elle. Oui, Mal le voulait.

— Non. Je vais juste essayer de me rendormir.

— D'accord, répondit Evie après un bref silence.

Elle tendit le bras en direction de sa lampe de chevet et quelque chose à l'intérieur de Mal vacilla. Un sentiment sur lequel elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de mettre de nom l'envahit, l'inondant de panique à l'idée que l'ampoule ne s'éteigne, que la chambre soit plongée dans l'obscurité totale, la laissant seule avec ses souvenirs.

Elle eut envie de crier quelque chose, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui stopperait les doigts d'Evie avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'interrupteur.

Tout ce chamboulement à l'intérieur de Mal n'avait même pas duré une seconde, et malgré l'absence de réaction et de son, il dut y avoir quelque chose dans son attitude qui transmit le message, car la lumière ne s'éteignit pas.

— Tu veux que je laisse allumé ? murmura Evie d'une voix si douce qu'elle semblait presque irréelle.

Mal ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

Oui. Oui elle voulait.

— Non. Ça va aller. C'est pas comme si j'avais peur du noir ou quoi, répondit-elle avec un sourire maladroit.

Peur. Elle avait peur. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de l'admettre, pas le droit de l'exprimer, pas le droit de le ressentir. La peur était une émotion qui lui était interdite.

A nouveau, les yeux d'Evie se posèrent sur elle, et l'étudièrent un long moment en silence. Mal eut envie de détourner la tête, honteuse et embarrassée, mais elle noya cette envie. Elle était à peine plus autorisée à avoir honte qu'à avoir peur. A la place, elle resta immobile, le cœur battant bien trop fort, attendant et redoutant l'instant où Evie capitulerait et éteindrait finalement cette lampe.

— Je vais juste laisser allumer, d'accord ? Je trouve ça plus rassurant pour s'endormir.

Sans plus d'explications, Evie adressa un sourire rapide et discret à Mal avant de se recoucher dans son lit, lui tournant le dos.

Mal resta stupéfaite un instant, sans comprendre. Puis son cœur se mit à ralentir, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire reconnaissant.

Elle était à Auradon. Elle avait des amis auprès d'elle. Sa mère était loin, et prisonnière. Elle était en sécurité.

Alors peut-être, peut-être qu'il était temps pour elle d'apprendre à dompter ses peurs de la bonne manière.


	31. Promesse (Evie et Dizzy)

Evie et Dizzy

Amitié/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

— Ne pars pas.

La demande n'avait été qu'un murmure, à peine audible, mais elle avait été accompagnée d'une emprise soudaine autour d'Evie, alors que Dizzy s'agrippait à elle dans un réflexe aussi désespéré qu'inattendu.

Evie était juste venue lui dire au revoir. Elle avait appris la veille qu'elle allait partir sur Auradon, et quelque part entre la surprise et l'excitation, elle avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui allait lui manquer. Dizzy. Sa douce et adorable petite Dizzy. Elle était alors allée la voir, s'assurant qu'elle prenait bien la nouvelle, et qu'elle allait pouvoir se débrouiller. Elles avaient pris le thé ensemble, discutant et rêvant de tout ce qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir faire sur Auradon. Dizzy avait semblé normale. Souriante, couinante, surexcitée et émerveillée. Peut-être un peu trop, mais Evie n'avait pas réalisé.

Elle réalisait maintenant, en baissant les yeux sur la petite fille, dont le visage était enfoui dans sa robe, s'agitant doucement de droite à gauche.

— S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, ne me laisse pas.

— Dizzy...

Avec douceur, Evie se libéra de la poigne de l'enfant et la repoussa gentiment pour pouvoir s'agenouiller et se mettre à sa hauteur. Son cœur se serra de chagrin en voyant les joues humides et les yeux remplis de larmes de Dizzy, qui n'était habituellement que sourire et bonheur.

— Oh Dizzy, répéta-t-elle alors que sa petite protégée serrait les poings, son visage se chiffonnant de tristesse.

— Je suis d-désolée Evie, sanglota-t-elle. Je vou-voulais être contente pour toi m-mais...j-je veux pas être t-toute seule.

Evie posa ses mains autour de son visage, essuyant délicatement ses larmes avec ses pouces.

— Tout va bien, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante. Tu as le droit d'être triste, c'est normal. Moi aussi je suis très triste de te laisser derrière moi.

— M-m-mais...

— Chut. Ecoute-moi, d'accord ?

Dizzy s'interrompit, ravalant un gros sanglot et focalisant son attention sur Evie, qui lui sourit avec tendresse.

— Je vais te laisser toute seule, c'est vrai. Et il va falloir être forte et courageuse et affronter un peu la vie sur l'île. Mais tu en es capable Dizzy, je n'en ai pas le moindre doute. Et ce ne sera pas long, parce que je te _promets_ que dès que je serais installée sur Auradon, je me battrai pour plaider ta cause, et faire en sorte que tu m'y rejoignes. Tu seras ma priorité absolue. Je me battrai pour te faire venir toi et tous les autres. Pour qu'on aille manger des glaces ensemble, et qu'on porte nos robes à un vrai bal de princesses. Tu comprends pourquoi je dois partir et te laisser un peu toute seule ?

Dizzy la fixa un instant en silence, avant de soulever ses mains et les poser par-dessus celle d'Evie.

— On va se retrouver alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu ne vas pas m'oublier une fois que tu seras partie ?

Evie sourit, d'un sourire presque douloureux tellement il était rempli d'amour.

— Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier Dizzy, tu es ma petite sœur.

Formuler ces deux derniers mots à voix haute fut suffisant pour faire réapparaître le sourire sur le visage de la petite fille, qui se jeta littéralement contre elle, se blottissant dans ses bras. Et même si elle était encore un peu triste et souhaitait qu'Evie reste auprès d'elle pour toujours, elle comprenait pourquoi elle devait partir. Et lorsque les bras de son amie se refermèrent autour d'elle pour la serrer fort, leur câlin d'aurevoir se transforma en promesse de se retrouver.


	32. Plan (M, J, E et C)

Note : cet OS a été écrit en mars…il est plus que temps de vous le partager je pense x) Pour le situer temporellement, on peut dire qu'il a lieu quelque part après le premier film, dans un univers un peu moins idéal et un peu plus réaliste.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mal, Jay, Evie et Carlos

Amitié

* * *

Mal marchait lourdement dans les couloirs de l'école, l'expression peu amène. Tous ceux qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin se faisaient gratifier d'un regard noir et se dépêchaient de décamper. L'aura de mauvaise humeur qui se dégageait de la fille de Maléfique était tout simplement _terrifiante_.

La raison de cette mauvaise humeur ? Le sermon de trente minutes que Mal venait de subir dans le bureau de Marraine la Bonne Fée, tout ça parce qu'elle s'était accidentellement endormie en classe.

Alors oui c'était loin d'être la première fois, et oui elle avait déjà reçu plusieurs avertissements à ce sujet. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment une raison pour lui faire la morale pendant aussi longtemps ? Et de la menacer d'une sanction plus sévère ? Non. C'était parfaitement injuste. Mal n'y pouvait rien si son corps n'appréciait pas le rythme de vie à Auradon. Lorsqu'elle vivait sur l'île de l'Oubli, elle avait l'habitude de rester dehors jusqu'aux petites heures de la nuit et de faire des grasses matinées bien méritées. Devoir se lever à sept heures du matin cinq jours par semaine était tout simplement contre-nature, et elle l'exprimait en récupérant ses heures de sommeil manquantes pendant les cours de la matinée. Et de l'après-midi aussi, certes. Mais ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute si les cours étaient si soporifiques.

La conséquence de tout ça, c'était que Mal était de mauvaise humeur à la fois à cause de la fatigue et à cause de l'injustice dont elle était la victime. Et elle était plus que déterminée à s'en plaindre auprès de ses amis lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre des garçons sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Le spectacle qui l'accueillit lui fit immédiatement ravaler ses plaintes, parce que la chambre était sens dessus-dessous. Et cette pièce n'était jamais en désordre, parce que Carlos y vivait, et que Carlos était maniaque à l'extrême, merci à son horrible mère et aux corvées qu'elle lui avait infligé tout au long de sa vie.

Mais à cet instant précis, Carlos ne rangeait rien du tout. Il était trop occupé à fouiller frénétiquement au milieu d'un entassement chaotique de feuilles de papier. L'intégralité de ses affaires était répandue autour de lui dans un désordre incroyable alors qu'à ses côtés, Evie semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

— Ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdu ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë. Carlos, je te jure que si tu l'as perdu... Ce n'est pas possible, comment tu as pu le perdre !?

Mal haussa un sourcil, parce que Evie paraissait toujours si calme et maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle gérait habituellement son stress et sa panique en l'enfouissant sous des couches de sourires et de faux semblants, et ce n'était pas du tout son genre de paniquer aussi ouvertement. Et encore moins de s'en prendre à _Carlos_.

— Je vais le retrouver ! s'écria le garçon en jetant sa pile de papiers sur le sol, n'y ayant visiblement pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il est forcément quelque part !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? se risqua à demander Mal, son regard voyageant entre ses deux amis qui l'ignorèrent totalement, bien trop occupés par leurs recherches.

— Ils ont perdu le plan de la ville qu'Evie a emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Mal sursauta presque à la voix de Jay. Elle avait été tellement intriguée par les deux autres qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, allongé sur son lit, un jeu vidéo entre les mains. Puisqu'il semblait être le seul à se comporter normalement dans cette pièce, elle s'approcha de lui, les bras croisés et l'expression toujours perplexe.

— C'est si grave ? Elle ne peut pas juste demander un délai pour le rendre plus tard ou je ne sais quoi ?

La bibliothèque de l'école était l'endroit préféré d'Evie et de Carlos. Calme, immense, remplie d'écrits et de connaissances. Ils y passaient l'essentiel de leur temps libre, dévorant des livres dont ils avaient été privés bien trop longtemps. Mal, elle, pouvait compter sur une seule main le nombre de fois où elle s'y était rendue, qui était presque égal au nombre de fois où elle s'en était fait éjecter – une fois par Evie en personne, parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'ouvrir un paquet de biscuits et de faire tomber des miettes sur un livre – et ne connaissait donc pas vraiment le règlement.

— Ce n'est pas ça le problème, répondit Jay sans décrocher l'attention de son jeu vidéo. Ils sont en panique parce qu'ils se sont inscrits à une sortie scolaire ce week-end, et ils ont peur de se perdre.

— Sortie scolaire ? répéta Mal comme si cette expression lui était complètement inconnue.

— Ouais tu sais, la Bonne Fée a passé un cours entier à essayer de nous convaincre d'y aller. Tu n'as pas arrêté de dire que tu te sentais harcelée.

Mal fronça les sourcils, fouillant dans sa mémoire. Elle se sentait harcelée par Marraine la Bonne Fée sur beaucoup de sujets, et ça lui prit un instant avant de comprendre de quoi Jay parlait.

— Le truc aberrant pour lequel il fallait se lever à six heures un samedi pour aller se balader dans la ville ?

Jay esquissa un sourire moqueur, sachant très bien que le sommeil de Mal était un point sensible aujourd'hui.

— Exactement.

— Ces deux idiots s'y sont inscrits ?

Mal ne parvint pas à dissimuler son indignation à cette découverte, ouvrant la bouche de stupéfaction alors que son attention se posait à nouveau sur Evie et Carlos, désormais tous les deux à genoux par terre, fouillant une boîte pleine de feuilles et de fascicules en tout genre.

— Bon sang Carlos tu ne jettes jamais rien ? s'agaça Evie. La moitié de ces trucs sont complètement inutiles.

— Ça peut toujours être utile un jour, marmonna le garçon, les joues colorées d'embarras.

Alors qu'elle sortait un carton de chocolat vide, Evie lui adressa un regard sévère. Mal, elle, ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Ce n'était pas très étonnant que Carlos, qui n'avait jamais _rien_ possédé de sa vie, se retrouve incapable de jeter quoique ce soit à la poubelle. Elle était même curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait l'espace sous son lit, où des semaines de possession futiles devaient être soigneusement entassées et rangées dans des boîtes en carton.

— La semaine prochaine je viendrai t'aider à trier tout ça, promit Evie d'un ton indiscutable, et Carlos ne put rien faire de plus que laisser échapper un petit couinement de protestation.

— Tu sais bien qu'ils seraient prêts à tout pour des points supplémentaires, commenta Jay en suivant le regard de Mal.

Celle-ci grogna, parce qu'effectivement, elle savait. Si le côté studieux et appliqué d'Evie et Carlos était adorable la plupart du temps, il y avait des fois où c'était juste _trop_.

— Et donc ? Je ne comprends pas en quoi la perte du plan est un problème. Ils vont être en groupe avec un prof, non ?

Jay haussa les épaules, indiquant sa propre incompréhension.

— Je sais pas, ils ont parlé d'être livrés à eux-mêmes pour explorer ou je ne sais quoi.

— Et quoi, ils ont peur de se perdre ?

Le ton de Mal était moqueur, presque méprisant, parce que se perdre et ne pas retrouver son chemin était une peur qui lui était inconnue, qui lui avait toujours été inconnue. Elle avait grandi sur une île dont elle connaissait les moindres recoins, et même lorsqu'elle s'aventurait sur un territoire méconnu, elle savait qu'il appartenait à sa mère d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais sa remarque ne plut pas à Evie qui se retourna brusquement, ses beaux cheveux retombant avec élégance alors qu'elle lui adressait un regard ardent d'exaspération.

— Oui Mal, _exactement_. Excuse-nous de ne pas tous être aussi assuré et désinvolte que toi et de préférer anticiper les problèmes plutôt que les provoquer.

Normalement, lorsque quelqu'un lui parlait avec ce genre d'agressivité, Mal se mettait immédiatement sur la défensive et répondait sur le même ton. Mais cette fois, elle ne le fit pas. Déjà parce que c'était _Evie_ , et que Evie ne lui parlait jamais comme ça. Ensuite parce que Evie et Carlos se tenaient maintenant debout face à elle, côte à côte, et elle réalisa pour la première fois à quel point ils semblaient épuisés, misérables et terrifiés.

Immobile, elle les étudia plus attentivement, notant leurs cheveux désordonnés d'avoir trop fouillé, leurs yeux cernés et la manière dont leurs regards étaient fuyants, instables, presque absents, déjà partis sur d'autres pensées.

Evie et Carlos n'allaient visiblement pas bien et Mal ne savait pas _pourquoi_ et elle détestait ça.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas, répondit-elle calmement, presque gentiment, cherchant à croiser le regard d'Evie pour avoir son attention entière. Qu'est-ce ça peut faire si vous vous perdez ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez stupides et incapables, vous retrouverez forcément votre chemin.

Evie la regarda et un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage alors que Carlos se collait à elle, comme si rien que les paroles de Mal avaient suffi à faire se matérialiser un danger.

— C'est plus compliqué que ça, murmura Evie doucement, presque avec réticence, terrifiée à l'idée de formuler ses peurs. Ce n'est pas comme sur l'île où on pouvait rentrer n'importe quand chez nous, et juste prétendre qu'on l'avait décidé ainsi. On a des consignes, un planning et un parcours à suivre. On va devoir le respecter, sinon notre absence va se remarquer et...

La suite de la phrase était lisible dans ses yeux. Et ils allaient les juger, les réprimander, leur retirer des points, les punir peut-être. Pas le genre de punition qui avait lieu sur l'île de l'Oubli, bien sûr, mais une punition quand même, qui allait les pointer du doigt et rappeler leurs conditions, leurs différences. Evie et Carlos travaillaient si dur pour se fondre dans la masse, pour faire oublier qui ils étaient, d'où ils venaient. Ils voulaient juste s'intégrer à Auradon, et étaient persuadés qu'ils allaient y parvenir en se constituant un dossier scolaire irréprochable, sans la moindre faute.

— On est toujours les enfants de l'Ile, ajouta Carlos d'une voix triste. Si on fait un truc de travers, ils nous le rappelleront forcément. Mais ils ne sont jamais capables de s'en rappeler pour nous aider, nous fournir un plan de la ville ou des consignes plus claires. On doit se débrouiller par nous-mêmes.

Evie émit un petit rire ironique.

— Les professeurs ont insisté pour qu'on participe, raconta-t-elle. Ils nous ont promis des points bonus qui sont supposés nous valoriser. Mais pas un seul d'entre eux ne s'est rappelé que nous n'avons _jamais_ mis les pieds en ville, pas comme tous les autres qui y vont régulièrement depuis qu'ils sont tout petits. On va se perdre, Mal. C'est une certitude absolue. La vraie question c'est à quel point, et ce qu'il va se passer.

Les doigts de Carlos s'agrippèrent au bras d'Evie alors que toutes les situations possibles se succédaient chaotiquement dans sa tête.

— Est-ce qu'ils vont nous attendre si on est en retard à un lieu de rendez-vous ? Nous chercher ? Combien de temps est-ce qu'on va avoir pour retrouver notre chemin ?

— Qu'est-ce que les gens de la ville pensent de nous ? On a réussi à se faire accepter au sein de l'école, mais dehors ? Est-ce que les passants vont nous reconnaître ? Nous insulter ? Nous agresser ?

— Et les commerçants, ils vont accepter de nous vendre des trucs ? Combien coûtent les choses là-bas ?

— Si on se perd et qu'on demande notre chemin, est-ce qu'ils vont nous aider ? Nous envoyer balader ?

— Profiter de nous ?

— Il y a tellement d'incertitudes.

Mal les fixait à présent avec des yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction. Elle savait que derrière elle, Jay avait délaissé son jeu vidéo pour les regarder avec exactement la même expression. Les questions avaient fusé des bouches de leurs amis en cascade, s'enchaînant et s'emmêlant tellement vite qu'il avait été impossible de dire qui les prononçait à quel moment. A présent, Carlos tremblait, gémissant doucement alors que son visage était enfoui contre Evie, qui se tenait droite, assumant ce qu'elle venait dire mais incapable de dissimuler le léger tremblement de ses mains, l'accélération de sa respiration et ses yeux qui hurlaient à l'aide.

Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se noyer dans leurs peurs et leurs interrogations. Mal se maudit de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt.

— Vous êtes tellement chiants tous les deux, grogna-t-elle avec mécontentement. Depuis combien de temps exactement vous vous torturez avec ça ? Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé plus tôt ? Maintenant je vais devoir sacrifier ma grasse matinée de samedi sans avoir pu m'y préparer !

La peur laissa place à la surprise dans les yeux d'Evie alors que le visage de Carlos refaisait surface, la bouche ouverte d'étonnement.

— De quoi parles-tu ? Tu...viens ?

— Bien sûr que je viens. Et Jay aussi. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'on vous laisse partir tous les deux sans protection et sans assurance. On sera tous les quatre, comme on l'a toujours été, et quoiqu'il arrive on s'en sortira. N'est-ce pas, Jay ?

Celui-ci se leva du lit, un grand sourire sur le visage, et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Mal avant d'adresser un clin d'œil aux deux autres.

— Bien sûr ! Et à côté de nous deux, vous allez avoir l'air de vrais petits anges.


	33. Compétition (M, J, E et C)

**Mal, Jay, Evie et Carlos**

 **Amitié/Tranche de vie**

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure du repas mais à l'extérieur, le soleil commençait tout doucement à décliner alors que l'air se rafraîchissait. Dans la chambre des garçons, Carlos et Evie étaient installés à même le sol, plongés dans leurs manuels de cours pour prendre de l'avance sur leurs devoirs. Ne pas travailler sous pression était agréable et leur permettait de discuter en même temps, échangeant des informations, des anecdotes ou simplement des explications. Ces petits moments d'études en tête à tête étaient l'un de leur rituel préféré, un moment où ils n'avaient à avoir honte de rien, où ils pouvaient poser leurs questions et dévoiler leur curiosité sans crainte.

Le ventre de Carlos gargouilla subitement, brisant le calme ambiant, et le garçon rougit. Sans le moindre commentaire et relevant à peine la tête de son cahier, Evie plongea sa main dans son sac et en sortit une barre chocolatée qu'elle tendit à son ami.

— Comment tu fais pour toujours en avoir ? demanda le garçon en s'en emparant avec gourmandise.

Elle se contenta de répondre avec un sourire énigmatique, et le garçon n'eut pas l'occasion d'insister car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.

— On est le dernier jour du mois ! s'exclama Jay en faisant son entrée dans la pièce.

— Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ! ajouta Mal en le suivant, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Evie roula des yeux face à leur exubérance et se mit à rassembler les feuilles et cahiers étalés par terre pour leur faire de la place.

— Oh déjà ? s'étonna le plus jeune. C'est passé vite.

Il mordit dans sa barre au chocolat, pensif, alors que les nouveaux arrivants les rejoignaient, se laissant tomber à leurs côtés avec entrain. Ils avaient des lits, des chaises et des coussins à volonté, mais il y avait quelque chose de familier et d'habituel dans le fait de s'asseoir à même le sol. C'était leur manière de se regrouper, comme ils le faisaient autrefois dans leur repère, sur l'île de l'Oubli.

— Bon, lança Mal en tapant dans ses mains avec l'impatience d'une enfant qui allait recevoir un cadeau. Qui commence ?

— Honneur à notre princesse ! décida Jay.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Evie qui sourit, amusée.

— Vous savez que vous allez être déçus, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu ne nous déçois jamais, princesse, la taquina Jay avec un clin d'œil.

— Bon allez je veux savoir, s'impatienta Mal. Combien ?

— Aucune.

— Aucune ? Allez Evie, ce n'est jamais drôle avec toi !

L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus leva les yeux au ciel, pas du tout impressionnée par la déception de sa meilleure amie.

— Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai eu trois avertissements. Les trois fois à cause de toi, d'ailleurs.

Mal lui offrit un sourire aussi innocent que diabolique avant de se tourner vers Carlos, qui terminait tranquillement de manger sa barre chocolatée.

— J'espère que ton score est plus honorable, lui lança-t-elle. Combien ?

— Sept.

— Sept ? répéta Jay, visiblement impressionné. Tu as presque battu ton record !

Il tendit la paume de sa main en direction de son camarade, qui tapa dedans avec un petit sourire fier.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ? s'inquiéta Evie, les sourcils froncés.

— Non, c'est juste que...il y a ce nouveau jeu vidéo qui est sorti ce mois-ci, alors j'ai passé un peu trop de nuits à jouer et de cours à m'endormir. Les profs n'étaient pas super contents.

Son sourire devint penaud alors qu'Evie lui lançait un regard réprobateur. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur les mauvaises habitudes de sommeil de Carlos que Mal reprit le contrôle de la conversation.

— C'est entre toi et moi, Jay.

— Toujours, répondit celui-ci avec une expression arrogante. Combien ?

— Non non, toi d'abord.

— Je ne dirai rien tant que t'as pas donné ton score.

— Bras de fer pour se départager ?

— Ah non, intervint Evie. La dernière fois que vous en avez fait un, ça a dégénéré en bagarre.

— C'est pas ma faute s'il avait triché !

— J'avais pas triché !

— Ne recommencez pas !

— On peut vous tirer à la courte paille ?

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers Carlos qui avait le poing tendu devant lui. Serré entre ses doigts se trouvaient deux petits morceaux d'aluminium, résidus de l'emballage de sa barre au chocolat, qu'il avait pliés et placés de manière qu'aucune différence de taille n'apparaisse.

— Ce qui prend le plus court donne son score en premier, décida Mal.

— Ça marche ! accepta Jay tout en s'emparant du premier morceau à sa portée.

Dommage pour lui, cela s'avéra être le plus court des deux, et Mal le regarda avec un sourire triomphant.

— Alors, combien ?

Mais l'expression arrogante du garçon ne disparut pas le moins du monde alors qu'il croisait les bras avec satisfaction.

— Trente.

— Trente ? s'exclamèrent les trois autres à l'unisson.

— C'est impossible !

— Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour...

— Jay !

— Alors ? enchaîna le garçon sans lâcher Mal du regard. Toi ?

L'adolescente fit la moue, contrariée.

— Vingt-deux, bougonna-t-elle en croisant les bras. Comment t'as pu en avoir trente ? C'est une par jour !

— La bagarre avec Chad pendant l'entraînement m'en a rapporté six d'un coup. Et tu te rappelles la fois où tu as passé toute l'heure à agacer le prof mais où c'est moi qui me suis fait virer de la classe simplement parce que je me balançais sur ma chaise ? J'en ai eu quatre ce jour-là.

— Tu fais chier Jay. J'étais sûre de gagner ce mois-ci.

— La prochaine fois peut-être, la taquina-t-il en lui mettant une tape dans l'épaule.

— Vous savez, commenta Evie d'une voix amusée. Je ne pense vraiment pas que c'était ce que Marraine la Bonne Fée avait en tête quand elle a suggéré qu'on fasse une compétition amicale pour réguler notre nombre d'heures de colle.


	34. Coups (Mal et Carlos)

Note : Voilà un extrait de je ne sais pas trop quoi, sans contexte véritable. Je ne sais même pas si c'est compréhensible pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans ma tête mais je voulais le poster pour le conserver parce que malgré tout, je l'aime bien.

* * *

Mal et Carlos

Amitié / Violence

* * *

Le poing de Mal s'abattit en plein sur son estomac. Pas assez puissant pour réellement faire des dégâts, mais avec suffisamment de force pour lui couper le souffle et le faire tomber à genoux, les mains sur le ventre et une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

— Relève-toi, ordonna sèchement son amie en se tenant devant lui, forte et dominante.

— Je ne veux plus...

— Debout. Maintenant.

Il grimaça à l'ordre sec et brutal, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il ne pouvait plus encaisser. Pas volontairement en tout cas. Si elle voulait le frapper davantage, elle devrait le faire alors qu'il était par terre.

— Carlos.

La voix de Mal était impérieuse, et il savait qu'il devait obéir. Lâchant son ventre, il posa ses mains sur le sol, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la terre poudreuse autour d'eux.

— Je veux arrêter, prononça-t-il dans un souffle désespéré.

La réaction fut immédiate. Comme un écho au coup précédant, le pied de Mal s'abattit contre lui avec violence, heurtant ses côtes. Carlos gémit mais parvint à résister à l'envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

— Mal, s'il-te-plaît...

Il n'osa pas lever la tête pour la regarder en face, mais il pouvait _sentir_ son regard agacé posé sur lui alors qu'elle l'observait, méprisante et supérieure. Il était à sa merci. Elle aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

— Tu es pathétique, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment, les lèvres pincées. Tu n'as même pas essayé.

Sur cette accusation froide, elle se détourna de lui, s'éloignant de plusieurs mètres alors qu'il expirait de soulagement. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, craignant qu'elle change d'avis, il finit par se mettre debout avec difficulté, grimaçant à la douleur qui se manifesta dans presque l'intégralité de son corps. Lentement et avec précaution, il se mit à marcher dans la direction que Mal avait prise, et alla s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle, sur un muret délabré.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, ses doigts se serrant autour des briques abîmées.

Mal laissa échapper un grognement et fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

— C'est toi qui es venu me supplier pour que je le fasse, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton frustré. Tu avais dit que tu voulais apprendre à te défendre, mais tu n'as même pas tenté de me frapper une seule fois. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est encaisser mes coups.

Carlos baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

— Je pensais vraiment que je pouvais...

— Pourquoi ? le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Que je prends plaisir à te frapper ?

— N-Non ! protesta Carlos. Je voulais...

— Tu voulais quoi ? Mesurer jusqu'où j'irai ? Vérifier que j'étais capable de le faire ? Si tu veux être passé à tabac, il y a des centaines de personnes sur cette île qui sont prêtes à le faire ! T'avais pas besoin de venir me trouver.

Carlos serra les poings, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il se rappelait l'expression de son amie lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce service. La surprise, l'incompréhension, la trahison aussi. Elle avait refusé immédiatement. Mais il avait insisté, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et qu'elle lui assène le premier coup de poing. Puis tous les suivants. C'est lui qui l'avait voulu. Être frappé, et pouvoir riposter. Subir une attaque sans être tétanisé par la peur. Apprendre à se défendre et s'endurcir. C'était simplement ça qu'il avait voulu. Mais il n'était pas parvenu à répliquer. Même avec Mal, il avait été faible et pathétique. Et maintenant, elle pensait qu'il s'était servi d'elle, qu'il avait juste fait ça pour se moquer d'elle.

Il aurait voulu lui expliquer. Il aurait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait choisie elle parce qu'il lui faisait confiance. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas été en danger avec elle. Jay n'aurait pas pu. Evie encore moins. Mal était la seule qu'il savait capable d'être brutale sans être dangereuse. Mais elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne le comprenait pas, et Carlos ne pouvait pas lui expliquer, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas admette qu'il était encore plus faible que ce qu'il imaginait.

Alors, les yeux rivés au sol, il ne prononça pas un mot, et le point de Mal s'abattit une nouvelle fois dans son ventre, rempli de rancœur et de colère.

— Va te faire foutre Carlos, cracha-t-elle avant de le planter là.

Et peut-être que de leur affrontement, ce n'était pas Carlos qui se retrouvait le plus blessé.


	35. Cornes (Mal et Evie)

Mal et Evie

Magie/Angst

* * *

Il n'y eut pas d'avertissement. Aucun signe avant-coureur.

Il y eut juste Mal qui se réveilla un matin, de plus mauvaise humeur que d'ordinaire. Tout au long de la journée, elle se montra plus irritable, plus grincheuse, plus agressive. A chaque fois que l'un de ses amis tentait de lui parler et de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, elle répondait que tout allait bien, et qu'elle avait juste mal à la tête.

Une migraine puissante pouvait effectivement expliquer son comportement, mais cela n'empêcha pas Evie de se faire du souci pour elle. Son inquiétude atteint son apogée en fin d'après-midi, alors que Mal sécha les deux dernières heures de cours sans avertir personne.

Ce fut donc avec appréhension que l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus se hâta de rejoindre leur chambre une fois les cours terminés. Chambre qu'elle découvrit dans un état désastreux, alors que toutes leurs affaires – et principalement celles de Mal – se retrouvaient sens dessus dessous, jetées à travers la pièce, déchirées, en morceaux, victime d'une rage inexpliquée.

Le ventre noué, Evie s'avança au milieu du carnage, son inquiétude uniquement décuplée par l'absence de son amie. Puis un bruit en provenance de la salle de bain retentit, et même s'il n'avait rien de rassurant en soi, le soulagement s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la petite porte blanche située au fond de la pièce.

— Mal ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Pas de réponse. Mais rapidement, un autre bruit tout aussi violent que le précédent se fit entendre.

— Mal, est-ce que c'est toi ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Cette fois, le silence fut complet de l'autre côté de la porte, et elle s'imagina son amie immobile et indécise.

— Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Promets-moi juste que tu n'es pas blessée, ou en danger.

— Je vais bien, répondit finalement la voix de son amie, étouffée par la porte qui les séparait. J'ai juste besoin de rester seule.

Evie acquiesça, puis réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir et soupira.

— Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis juste là, d'accord ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, mais elle n'en attendait pas. A la place et à défaut d'être réellement utile, elle entreprit de ranger leur chambre.

oOoOoOo

Une heure s'était écoulée. Presque deux. Et Mal n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Régulièrement, Evie avait entendu des bruits en provenance de la salle de bain. Certains étaient clairement identifiables comme des grognements, des coups et des râles d'agacement, mais d'autres étaient plus mystérieux et étranges. A chaque minute qui passait, elle se demandait ce que Mal faisait, et ce qui avait provoqué tout ça. Mais elle n'avait pas le moindre indice pour répondre à cette question, et n'avait pas d'autre solution que de simplement attendre.

Et puis Mal devint complètement silencieux. Des moments de calme, il y en avait eu au cours de la dernière heure, mais celui-ci s'étira plus longuement, jusqu'à devenir insupportable pour Evie, qui retourna frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

— Mal ?

Silence. Un silence tellement intense qu'il en était terrifiant.

— Mal, réponds.

— Va-t'en.

Au moins, elle était vivante. Mais quel que ce soit le problème, il ne semblait définitivement pas vouloir se résoudre seul, alors Evie actionna la poignée de la porte, même si elle savait qu'elle était fermée à clé.

— Ouvre la porte s'il-te-plaît.

— Va-t'en Evie.

— Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais quoique ce soit, peut-être que je peux t'aider ? Peut-être que simplement en parler pourrait t'aider.

A nouveau, le silence. Puis un marmonnement trop étouffé pour être compréhensible. Et finalement...un sanglot ?

Le cœur d'Evie rata un battement, et elle lâcha la poignée.

— Est-ce que tu pleures ?

Le silence. Juste du silence, tellement calme et vide qu'il en était assourdissant. Evie ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée que Mal était là, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, très probablement en train de pleurer, et ne rien faire pour l'aider.

— Mal, ouvre cette porte et parle-moi.

— Laisse-moi tranquille.

— Non. Si tu n'ouvres pas la porte, je vais chercher un des garçons pour qu'ils le fassent.

Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'ils en étaient capables. Jay n'hésiterait pas à défoncer la porte, et Carlos avait la possibilité de crocheter n'importe quelle serrure en quelques minutes. A vrai dire, Evie elle-même pouvait le faire, mais elle voulait laisser l'occasion à Mal de prendre l'initiative. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, dans un silence où ne résonnait que la respiration d'Evie. Puis le bruit de la serrure retentit enfin, et la porte s'entrouvrit.

C'était seulement de quelques centimètres, mais Evie eut droit à un aperçu de cheveux violets avant d'entendre une masse toucher le sol. Elle supposa que Mal s'était assise par terre, adossée à la porte pour l'empêcher de l'ouvrir davantage, cédant à sa demande mais refusant toujours de la laisser entrer.

— M, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Un sanglot étouffé lui répondit, et elle patienta, sachant qu'une réponse allait finir par arriver.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, prononça Mal dans un souffle.

— Faire quoi ?

— Être comme elle. Lui ressembler. Savoir que quand les gens me regarderont, ils verront...

La voix de Mal s'étrangla et Evie appuya gentiment contre la porte, confuse.

— De quoi tu parles ? Ressembler à qui ? Mal, laisse-moi entrer.

— Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu les voies. Personne ne doit les voir.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son intonation. Quelque chose de désespéré. Le cœur d'Evie se tordit d'un drôle de pressentiment, et elle s'appuya plus fort contre la porte, faisant contrepoids avec Mal de l'autre côté.

— Evie, non ! protesta celle-ci en se mettant debout pour refermer la porte.

Mais c'était trop tard. Evie avait suffisamment de force et plus de détermination. Avec Mal qui s'était redressé, il n'y avait plus rien pour bloquer la porte et elle s'ouvrit en grand, forçant les deux filles à se faire face.

— Mal, qu'est-ce que...

Evie s'interrompit. Face à elle, Mal avait le visage trempé de larmes. Son regard était fuyant, presque honteux. Sur sa tête, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, emmêlés, complètement hirsutes à force d'avoir été agités. Et au milieu d'eux, discrètes mais bien visibles, pointaient deux petites cornes qui, Evie en était certaine, n'étaient pas là le matin-même.

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence au cours duquel elles restèrent toutes les deux immobiles, sans savoir quoi dire. Mal croisa les bras dans une piètre tentative de s'étreindre elle-même, comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit. Elle ressemblait à une enfant perdue qui ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps. Son propre corps qui la trahissait, la faisant ressembler à une femme qui avait toujours bien trop d'emprise sur elle.

La Mal d'autrefois, sur l'île de l'Oubli, aurait été ravie de voir ces deux petites protubérances apparaître sur sa tête. Ça aurait été l'accomplissement absolu, la preuve qu'elle était l'héritière de sa mère, la concrétisation de tous ses efforts pour être digne d'elle.

Mais Mal n'était plus cette fille. Elle avait changé. Elle avait grandi, et ses efforts servaient aujourd'hui à se faire accepter dans un monde qui la craignait toujours beaucoup trop. Dans un monde où sa valeur était perpétuellement remise en question, où ses racines la condamnaient à toujours être jugée, mise à l'écart, surveillée.

Comment allait-elle faire maintenant, pour prouver ses bonnes intentions alors que son apparence même dénonçait ses origines ?

Brusquement, la honte et la détresse quittèrent le visage de Mal pour laisser place à la douleur. Une douleur fulgurante qui vrilla son crâne alors qu'elle portait ses mains à sa tête, s'emparant de ces deux bouts de cornes, les serrant, les grattant, tentant de les arracher à tout prix alors qu'ils continuaient de pousser. Elle grimaça, retenant le hurlement qui menaçait de s'échapper, et s'écroula à genoux sur le carrelage.

Evie la regarda, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, comprenant soudain le désordre dans leur chambre et dans cette pièce. En face d'elle, Mal était pratiquement pliée en deux de douleur et un long gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la douleur sembla s'estomper, la laissant par terre, tremblante alors que de nouvelles larmes dévalaient ses joues.

— Je les déteste, murmura-t-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Impuissante et désemparée, Evie s'agenouilla à ses côtés et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de serrer son amie dans une piètre tentative de réconfort. Elles savaient toutes les deux que quoiqu'elle dise, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne pouvait pas aider.


End file.
